


Whirlwind

by Zayntoxicateme



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerts, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fucking, Love, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayntoxicateme/pseuds/Zayntoxicateme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please let me know what you think. I'm very nervous about sharing this as I haven't written anything, other than poetry in over 20 years. Even then I NEVER had a (possible) audience as large as what I do now. I'd appreciate any and all feedback. I don't have much confidence in my writing so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism would be awesome.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupKatyCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupKatyCakes/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm very nervous about sharing this as I haven't written anything, other than poetry in over 20 years. Even then I NEVER had a (possible) audience as large as what I do now. I'd appreciate any and all feedback. I don't have much confidence in my writing so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism would be awesome.

One Direction has just announced their next leg of tour dates and they are coming to Nebraska. I’m so excited, I can’t wait to wake Samantha and tell her. As I walk into her room I can hear the quiet sound of R5 coming from her iPod and I start singing along “… like damn you could be the one that could mess me up. You could be the one that’ll break me…”

As I sit down on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinks a little. I lean in close to her and rub her back “sleeping beauty it’s time to wake up.” She slowly turns her head toward me “How did you sleep sweetpea?”

Samantha says in a quiet and groggy voice, "I’m still tired mommy."

"Well so am I but I slept good, sometimes you sleep good but wake up tired, especially when you stay up too late, like you did last night. No more texting on your iPod after bedtime."

Samantha smirks and rolls over.

“It's time to get up and get dressed while I go wake your brother. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes for some breakfast.”

I walk into Layne’s room to wake him and as I walk over to his bed he rolls over and his eyes pop open. "Morning mommy, I love you."

I lean down and give him a big hug and kiss. “I love you toto, to the moon and beyond.”

I walk over to his dresser as he’s mumbling something about minecraft and I’m not really paying much attention. I pull out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt for him placing his clothes on the bottom bunk. “I have your clothes down here on the bottom bunk. Get out of bed and get dressed then come downstairs for breakfast. Ok?”

“Ok, mommy, I will.”

I head downstairs to finish getting myself ready for work. When I’m done I return to the kitchen waiting for Samantha and Layne to come down for breakfast. Samantha comes down first, pretty normal that she gets ready faster than her little brother, who seems to find more time to mess around and make faces at himself in the mirror than he does getting dressed.

Samantha comes bouncing into the kitchen, “hi she says in her normal cheerful voice. Can I have some peanut butter puffs cereal for breakfast?”

“Yeah that's fine. Can you grab the cereal for me while I get a bowl and the milk?”

“Sure.” She walks over and grabs the bag of cereal brings it over and places it on the counter.

I reach up into the cabinet over the sink and grab a bowl then get the milk out of the fridge.

As I am pouring the cereal Samantha and I are talking. "I heard some news this morning."

Samantha looks at me with wide eyes and asks, "you did? What did you hear?"

I stop and turn to look at her, "They were talking about One Direction on the radio this morning and they made the announcement for the next leg of tour dates." My voice escalates a little, "they are coming to Nebraska!"

I don’t even get the whole sentence out of my mouth and I hear a shriek from the small girl standing in front of me. The sound coming from her could make a dogs ears to bleed. She jumps up and down, "can we go, can we, please, please, please?"

"I am going to check ticket prices later today, but as far as I am concerned we WILL go."

Tickets go on sale in 3 days so I need to find out exactly what the damage will be and figure out the financial plan. I know from past research that their tickets aren’t cheap and I’d love to get her meet and greet passes as part of her birthday gift. The concert will be 4 days after her birthday. She’s turning 11 this year and since she was born on the 1st it’s like her golden birthday, times two. I’d love to make it very special.

The kids finish up breakfast and we head out the door. I take them to school then I make my way to work.

Once I get to work I log on to ticketmaster to check ticket prices so I know what I’m playing with. For $150 each we can sit in the lower bowl near the stage and catwalk, for $80 we can sit in the upper bowl and I can buy each of us a meet and greet pass for another $80 a piece. So it looks like we’ll be sitting in the upper bowl and I’ll pay $160 each for the whole kit and caboodle. Not too bad I guess. She’ll be so excited getting to meet the boys.

Saturday morning arrives and I get up early to sit at the computer and buy our tickets. Tickets go on sale at 7:00 a.m. and I’m nervous as hell, please let it not sell out before I get our tickets purchased.

I set the timer and have the ticket window open. I have rebooted the computer and shut down everything aside from the ticketmaster window to ensure there’s nothing running in the background that may cause any glitches, like the computer to freeze or, god forbid, crash.

The timer beeps three times, indicating 5 minutes until on sale time. The beeping causes me to jump out of my chair and almost die of a heart attack.

It seems like eons when the timer beeps again indicating one minute. I refresh the screen and continue to do so until it finally pops up asking how many tickets I want and what price level. My hands are shaking and my palms are beginning to sweat, my heart is pounding in my chest like a tiger running at full speed. I click through the many screens and finally a box pops up and I type in the captcha, on the next screen I choose to add two meet and greet passes and hit continue. Then I hold my breath.

After a good 30 seconds go by a new box pops up and I read “congratulations you have purchased two tickets to see One Direction at the CenturyLink Center in Omaha, Nebraska on June 5, 2014.”

I jump out of my chair and scream in delight. We’re going, We’re actually going, I can’t believe it. If I could kiss myself I would.

As I'm standing next to the computer wiping my sweaty palms against my fleece pajama bottoms I hear a small voice “why are you screaming?”

I turn around to see Samantha standing there looking confused.

“Well,” I point to myself then to her, “these girls are going to see One Direction on June 5th and as part of your birthday gift we are going to meet them." That last part comes out kind of as a screech of excitement and Samantha leaps into my arms.

"We are? We really are? We’re going to see them AND meet them?"

I nod my head, "yep, nothing is too good for my girl."

"Oh mommy," as she swings her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist she says, "I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, you’re the best mommy ever!"

“Thank you baby doll,” I smile and we hug one another tight, "I love you too sweetpea."

Fast forward 3 months to the morning of June 5th. It’s a Saturday morning and I wake up at 7:00 a.m. Not that I want to be awake at this god awful hour on a Saturday morning, it just gives me more time to stress out. I’m sure the anxiety is exactly why I awoke so early in the first place.

The concert starts at 4:00 p.m. and the meet and greet is before the show. We are suppose to arrive by 2:00 p.m. for the meet and greet. At about 10:00 a.m. I figure it’s time to decide what we’re wearing and start getting ready so we can go grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the venue.

Samantha has already decided on what she is wearing. She has picked out her black 1D t-shirt with a pair of mid-thigh length denim shorts and her black blingy sandals.

I decide on a purple, white and black top with my favorite dark denim jeans. I take a little time to apply some make up that will compliment what I’m wearing but won’t be overbearing or make me look like a circus clown.

I can’t think straight… in a few short hours we’ll be meeting One Direction. I realize I’m an older fan but the love I have for these boys is unexplainable and the desire I have for a few of them is unreal.

I head upstairs to see if Samantha is ready and take one last look in the full-length mirror in my bedroom. I look damn good, if I do say so myself. Looking about 10 years younger than I am and I feel good.

I run downstairs to take Layne over to the neighbors where he will be spending the night.

It’s 12:30, if we are going to make it to the show and grab a bite to eat beforehand we need to leave NOW. I drop Layne off next door and run back home, I throw open the front door and yell, "Samantha let’s get moving. If we don’t leave now we are going to be late."

I hear what sounds like a heard of elephants as she comes barreling down the stairs. As she’s running I hear her yell, "mommy I’m going to take these things for them to sign."

"Yes, good idea since your mom is such a scatter brain that she’s not even thinking about that.” Duh.

She hands me a few One Direction post cards, a CD sleeve and a few things she’s made. I look at her and smile, she smiles shyly.

"Sweetpea these pictures are really good, you should have them signed first." They are all dedicated to Zayn, her first crush. God, I’m such a bad mom, I have a bigger crush on him than she does. I always feel guilty when it comes to Zayn.

We climb into the van and head downtown. We end up at Jazz Lousiana kitchen, only a block from the office where I work and a few blocks from the venue. They have amazing food and I’m starving.

We finish our meal and it’s 1:30, we have a half hour to make it a few short blocks but I’m sure parking will be a bitch, it always is. We get to the venue and I decide to find a spot in the parking garage. We pull in and find a spot near the elevators on the 3rd floor. We hurriedly grab our items as we jump out of the van. We have a little more than 15 minutes to get to the meet and greet area. We fly into the building and head to the main floor where we’re suppose to meet.

Arriving on the main floor we step out of the elevator and I grab Samantha’s hand as we sprint to the main entrance where we are suppose to meet.

We screech to a halt, I’m panting breathlessly as I run smack into a hard chest, I look up to see Paul standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

I stumble backwards looking up and apologize “sorry, I was afraid we were going to be late.”

Paul looks down at me with that smirk still playing across his lips, “nope you have plenty of time.” He chuckles a little bit and throws me a big smile and says “the boys are going to love you” as he nods his head and glances down at my cleavage, that is so nicely popping out of the top of my shirt which has shifted a bit in all of the chaos of running and stressing out.

He winks then turns to walk away.

I shake my head and think to myself, maybe I should have worn a muumuu.

I look at Samantha and a small smile plays across my face as her eyebrows curve in question. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, squeeze them and shoot her the best smile I can, considering what Paul just said in front of her, "let's go get in line sweetpea."

A few short minutes later I hear Paul’s voice.

There really aren’t that many people here. Maybe 50 total, that’s small potatoes as far as I am concerned. Though I am, probably, one of the oldest here. Most of those waiting appear to be teenagers and 20 somethings.

I hear Paul yell above the crowd, "everyone line up against the glass to the left. Your VIP backstage pass MUST be visible as I will be walking down the line and anyone who does not have a VIP lanyard, that is visible, will be asked to leave."

I tug at Samantha’s lanyard to bring it front and center. She looks up at me and asks, "are we going to meet them now?"

I smile and nod, "yes we sure are. Are you ready?"

Samantha nods looking frightened beyond anything I’ve ever seen before. I promptly ask if she is alright, to which she replies, "yeah, I’m just a little bit scared."

I hug her "everything is going to be fine. Take a deep breath and just remember how much you love them and how nice they all are". She smiles and nods as Paul makes his way to us in line. Paul glances at our VIP passes and smiles while moving on down the line.

When he gets to the end of the line his voice raises again. "Attention to all of you VIP pass holders, we are going to go through these double doors into the meet and greet area. Please no pushing, each of you will have plenty of time to talk with the boys, have a photo taken and have anything autographed."

I hear Samantha giggle a little bit as she reaches for my hand and squeezes it gently. I turn and smile at her reassuring her that she’s going to be fine.

Paul pushes open the large door and we step into a large open room. On the wall directly in front of us is a huge banner that reads One Direction Who We Are VIP.

We all make our way into the room and as Paul is closing the large door a small door to the right of us opens, in walks Louis, Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn.

A few of the girls scream and Samantha squeezes my hand really tight. I can feel her shaking a little. I squeeze back and turn to give her a smile.

People start lining up for their moment with the boys. I take Samantha’s hand and move off to the side with her. "We’ll wait a little bit and let some of the other more zealous fans have their chance."

After about an hour and 15 minutes it seems most everyone has had their chance. We’ve talked to a few of the other fans and Paul has come over to visit with us a few times.

I turn to Samantha "are you ready? I think it's our turn."

Samantha looks up and smiles and nods “yep”.

The guys are all standing in a group, like in a half circle talking and laughing as we start walking across the room. I notice Liam looks over and sees us and nudges Zayn’s shoulder and they all turn and watch us walking across the room.

All of a sudden it feels like my skin is on fire. Louis starts walking toward us, we stop when we are face to face with Louis, he leans down to Samantha “who is this pretty little thing?”

Samantha speaks very quietly, “my name is Samantha.”

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He gives her a hug and she asks if he will sign her CD sleeve and the post cards, “of course I will love” as he takes the items from her.

By this time all the boys have come over and are surrounding us. We make small talk, I feel Harry keeps looking at me and every time I talk he winks at me. Pretty soon he is moving closer to me and his hand is brushing the back of my hand. Every time he gets ready to say something he reaches out and touches my forearm, I assume to get my attention and make sure I'm listening.

I turn and look at him with question in my eyes and in typical Harry fashion he smiles and shrugs at me. I smile back and hear Zayn talking to Samantha, “this one is great, you really have an amazing talent. Talent and beauty, you’ve got it made.”

Samantha is showing him the pictures she’s made for him and she hands them to him.

"Oh no, I can’t take them, not all of them. You keep at least one for yourself. I’ll even sign it for you.” To which I hear her “you will? Oh thank you so much Zayn.” He’s bent down with one knee on the ground and the other bent so he can sign the pictures.

As I walk over to them he looks up and smiles. “She’s really a sweet girl, you must be a very proud mom and she really loves you, she talked about you a lot.”

I roll my eyes “Oh great she talked about me a lot, hopefully she didn’t tell you too much”.

"Well if talking about all the wonderful things you do for her and her brother, working to provide for them, being crazy and how much you love music and dancing is too much then she definitely said too much” he smirks as he stands up and squeezes my shoulder.

I feel my knees become weak as he touches me, it was only for a brief moment but it felt good and caused a spark inside me.

Zayn leans in and gives me a hug, "it’s nice to meet you Andrea."

"Likewise Zayn."

We visit for a bit then hear Paul with his commands again. "Ok, boys it’s time for you to head backstage and we need to get these folks to their seats."

Zayn stops and turns around walking back over to us. "Where are your seats? You know you get VIP access early entry."

I shrug, "oh I don’t think we’ll have any problems getting to our seats, we aren’t in front or anything, in fact we are in the upper bowl section 224, row H, seats 1 and 2. I couldn’t afford the close seats if I wanted to be able to buy the meet and greet passes too. I sacrificed and bought shittier seats to be able to buy the meet and greet passes."

"Ah, I understand and I'm glad you decided to go with shittier seats so we could have the pleasure of meeting the two of you." He hugs me one last time, it was great meeting you. He then turns and leans down to give Samantha another hug too. "

“Sorry, I gotta run, Paul’s gonna kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated this first chapter to my friend Maddie because she was so instrumental in gently urging me and supporting me in writing this, what was to be a one shot that has gotten completely out of control, and convincing me to publish it. Please let me know what you think. I'm very nervous about sharing this. I haven't written anything, other than poetry in over 20 years. Even then I NEVER had a (possible) audience as large as what I do now. I'd appreciate any and all feedback. I'm working on chapter 2 now and it's close to done, I hope to have an updated in the next 2-3 days. This short story will probably only total 5-6 chapters. If I have a good reception I might write more.


	2. The Concert

Samantha and I walk out of the meet and greet room and walk down the long hallway to the main entrance of the venue. We walk in and look around, "section 224", I point to the big number on the wall, "that's us."

We start walking toward the stairs headed to the upper bowl. We reach the upper bowl walking over to section 224 and walk down the stairs to row H. We shuffle into the row and take our seats.

"Samantha I'm going to go grab us drinks." I stand from my seat and walk back up the stairs and out into the hallway. I turn to the right and thankfully there is a snack bar right there so I don't have to walk all over the entire venue to get us drinks. I walk up to the counter and order a diet cream soda for myself and a lemonade for Samantha. I pay for our drinks and head back to our seats.

As I'm walking down the stairs I look to our row and see someone sitting in my seat right next to Samantha. Fear falls over me, my heart starts to race and feels like it's going to jump out of my chest.

As I get closer I realize it's Paul. What the hell is he doing up here sitting with Samantha? I'm confused, what is going on? I arrive at our row and look down at him.

I clear my throat, “excuse me, hi Paul. What are you doing way up here?”

Paul turns to look at me “I was going to ask you the same thing,” giving me a curious smile.

I chuckle, "well you know us girls we like to live on the edge and I thought I'd test my fear of heights" and I begin to laugh.

Paul stands and looks me dead in the eye and smiles. "Zayn was not having it at all that you two were way up here when you should be much closer. When he got back to the dressing room he promptly gathered the boys and they all agreed that you should not be sitting up here. They called upon me and I was given strict orders to get you down to the floor seating."

"Apparently, your little sweetheart here informed Zayn that this concert and meeting them was her birthday gift from you and the boys were adamant that Samantha would not sit where she can't see them. It's her birthday and they all agreed that she deserves the BEST seats in the house."

"Oh no Paul, I don't think that's necessary and Samantha won't be able to see on the floor."

"Oh she'll be able to see just fine from the seats the boys have designated for her, for you." He shakes his head at me, "you don't get to make the call on this one, I do, the boys want the two of you up front so that's where you're going. I'm sure you don't want to suffer the wrath of Niall, if you don't abide by his rules that angry little Irishman will rear it's ugly head." He burst out laughing and laughs really hard at himself.

I smile and start laughing along with him, his laugh is contageous.

Paul waves his hand and motions toward us, "now follow me", as he begins walking up the steps.

I motion to Samantha to follow Paul and I follow behind her. Back up the steps we go, he leads us down the long hallway to the elevator and pushes the button. I hear the ding as the doors slide open and he motions us inside.

"The boys really enjoyed meeting you and spending some time getting to know the two of you earlier and they'd like to have you stay after the show and visit some more in the meet and greet area if you would like to stay for a bit."

I swallow hard, "what? Are you serious? We'd love to stay and visit some more."

Just then I hear the familiar ding and the doors slide open. We step out of the elevator. Paul heads down another long hallway until he comes to a curtain. He pulls back the large, very heavy looking, blue velvety curtain and outstretches his arm, "ladies first" as we step into the backstage area my eyes pop wide open and my jaw nearly hits the floor.

"What? You have got to be kidding, right?" Paul turns to look at me, "nope, not kidding in the slightest. This is what the boys demanded for your special girl on her special day."

I look at Samantha and tears are beginning to form in her eyes. She turns to Paul and gives him a big hug "thank you, this is the best bithday gift ever. The best day of my life." Paul hugs her back and winks at her, "I think you had better save those thank you's for the five boys who did this for you, I'm just the messenger."

Paul pulls away from Samantha and walks us to the edge of the stage and points to two seats in the front row by the catwalk, basically smack in the middle, which have signs on them that say VIP. There is a balloon and a sign on one of the seats that says Happy Birthday Samantha.

My heart flutters and I can feel my eyes getting warm from the tears forming in them. I try to convince myself not to cry as a tear slips and runs down my cheek. I sweep my index finger across my cheek and push the tear away. I turn and look at Paul, he nods toward the seats and as I turn to walk to the seats he says, "oh and one more thing, you are free to come back stage at any time, as long as you are wearing these," he walks up to me and hands us each a new VIP pass that says ONE DIRECTION ALL ACCESS BACKSTAGE In bright fluorescent green.

"Are you kidding me? They did all of this for Samantha. How did they get this all together so quickly and so last minute?"

They have a very large and very awesome crew surrounding and supporting them.

"I would say they do. Wow, this is amazing and unbelievable."

I am utterly blown away at all that these boys are doing for us. This is surreal, they don't even know us, we just met for the first time a mere few hours ago. This really is a bit overwhelming. There is no way I could ever repay them for any of this and no matter how many thank you's we say it just doesn't seem like enough. To say these boys are the GREATEST is an understatement.

We walk down the aisle and take our seats and I take a look around, I'm just taking it all in. The show is suppose to start in about thirty minutes and the venue is starting to become packed. The roadies are on and off stage setting up and checking equipment for the opener, 5SOS. I'm not real familiar with them but I have listened to that one song where they sing about American Apparel underwear, it's a catchy tune. They seem to have some energy and if that song is any indication I expect I will enjoy them.

I turn and look at Samantha who is still looking around soaking it all in, her eyes are wide and so full of sparkle. As I sit watching her I think to myself, what a lucky girl. Her first ever concert, getting to meet her 5 favorite boys, meeting her very first celebrity crush, getting autographs and pictures and then getting special seating front row with all access backstage passes.

I'm just sitting there staring at her, watching her process it all and I see movement out of the corner of my eye and glance over to see Niall standing side stage jumping up and down waving his arms around like a lunatic. He sees that I've noticed him and waves pointing at Samantha.

I nudge Samantha to get her to look over at him, she yells "it's Niall, mommy it's Niall" and she waves back to him. He is now motioning for us to come over. Samantha turns to me "can we go mommy, can we go talk to Niall?"

"Of course," I nod and we stand from our seats to walk over.

He immediately grabs Samantha and hugs her, she looks up at him and gushes "thank you so much for bringing us up front, this is the BEST day of my life, you guys are the BEST people in the world."

He shakes his head and says "aww, thanks but I doubt that very much, it's the least we could do for our birthday girl. And how lucky are we to have 2 beautiful girls up front who will dance and sing along. You will won't you? I just wanted to come out and wish you a proper happy birthday and make sure you did as we requested. Paul said he had a little resistance from mom and I wanted to be sure you had stayed once you got up here. The guys, and myself, are really excited to have you here to celebrate your birthday and it's exciting to have you sitting so close. Enjoy the show, I gotta get back to the guys."

Niall leans in and pulls me into a hug. As he releases me and I back away I see Louis and Liam coming around the side stage curtain. Niall is giving Samantha one more giant hug as Louis comes walking over "I'm so happy you followed Paul's orders" then he laughs and I nod, "me too Louis, this is the nicest thing that has ever been done for us, and you have made Samantha feel so special I can NEVER repay any of you. I am at a loss and I am sorry."

"It's our pleasure, really" Liam says as he steps in front of me, I immediately hug him and thank him.

I whisper in his ear "this is something so special, I could never have given this to her, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." A few tears begin to run down my cheeks.

He pulls away from my whispering hug and looks at me, "it's the least we could do. Your daughter is beautiful, she is so sweet and so kind and you, mom, are just as beautiful, sweet and kind. When we think about fans we will remember down the road, for years to come, YOU are those kind of fans! You are the ones who really make us realize how lucky we are and why we do what we do."

Liam gives me one final squeeze then he leans down to tell Samantha what a beautiful girl she is wishing her one more happy birthday and turns to me and says, "sorry, I gotta get out of here or I'm gonna be in deep shit".

At this point 5SOS are nearing the end of their set, as I hear "we have one last song for you Omaha, sing along if you know the words", we are headed back to our seats and they start into the _"underwear song"._ I get really excited and start dancing and singing along and bouncing all over the place. I glance over at Samantha, she doesn't know the song but she's smiling and dancing along.

I look over and see Harry standing at side stage, he's looking over at me and he has a smirk across his face. He gives me a wave then a thumbs up and a big ass smile and I can't deny that I melt a little inside as I smile back at him like a giddy school girl.

Harry shrugs his shoulders nd looks around him then starts walking through the aisle. He walks over and stands next to Samantha, he leans down and hugs her then squeezes by her to stand next to me.

My head is spinning. He slides in behind me and grabs my waist and we dance a little, to what I now know is called "She Looks So Perfect" and I kind of fucking love this song after seeing it performed live.

As soon as the song ends Harry looks at me and says, "I gotta go, see ya in a few." I look at him feeling kind of desperate and confused as he runs away to meet up with his band.

The lights come back up and Samantha smiles a big huge smile "mommy, thank you, I couldn't have dreamed of a better birthday."

I smile, "well it wasn't all me, I got us here but these boys are the ones who have really made this special for you and I wish there was some way I could thank them."

We sit down to relax a little before it's time for the boys to come out. Samantha and I are talking and laughing when I see Zayn standing side stage staring at us. I give him a small wave and he gestures for us to come over.

We get up and walk through the aisle to him. He's standing with his hands in his pockets, as we near him he walks forward and leans down to Samantha "happy birthday sweetheart" and he gives her a big hug and places a gentle kiss on her cheek, her face flushes as red as a tomato.

"Thank you Zayn. Thank you so much for all of this. You have made this my best birthday ever and the best day of my life."

"Well it's not every day you meet such a sweet girl who deserves to have the happiest birthday ever."

He stands up and looks at me, "so" he asks. "What do you think, mom?"

I smile at him and lean in to give him a hug, he quickly wraps his arms around me, but around my waist, not my shoulders like I expected.

I lean close to his ear and whisper, "I think we are the luckiest girls in the world and I think I have no way I can ever repay you and I think that all the thank you's in the world will not suffice. I also think that we have the BEST seats in the house and I think you are all crazy for doing this for us, you hardly know us."

I pull back to look at him, as his eyes meet mine I lose my breath for a minute. I place a small kiss on his cheek and say thank you once more.

"Yes, but we know you now and you made quite an impression on us in a very short time. We felt that you were deserving of being treated to something special. I can see the love you have for your daughter and I could also sense that you didn't want her to have to sit way up there," as he points to section 224, "so we did what we felt was the right thing to do. You support us as fans and we like to give back to our fans as often and in as many ways as we can. This is just one of those special give back moments."

"Well, I thank you very much."

At that very moment I hear Paul's voice... "MALIK, come on lad it's about time."

Zayn turns to us "sorry I gotta go," he leans in and gives Samantha another quick hug, then turns to me and I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me tight. "I'll be seeing you both in a few minutes and he jogs away from us."

Left standing there with so many thoughts racing in my head, I look at Samantha giving her a big smile. I grab her hand and we walk back to our seats.

A few short minutes later the lights go down and music fills the arena as a video of the boys flashes across the giant screen on stage. The screams from all the young girls in this venue are ear piercing I'm almost afraid my ears are going to start to bleed.

The video ends and the stage lights are flashing in a frenzy as I hear the beginnings of "Midnight Memories" then there they are!

My heart nearly leaps out of my chest at the excitement that has built inside of me seeing them all walk out on the stage. I realize I am screaming at the top of my lungs, tears have formed in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks and I'm actually shaking a little bit. What is happening to me?

They boys walk right up to the front of the stage as they sing, Harry looks down at us and smiles, then I see him frown and he rubs his hand along his cheek as if to brush away fake tears, he points to me and mouths, that's sweet.

I shake my head at him and stick my tongue out, he smirks and shakes his head up and down and mouths, yes. I quickly avert my eyes because now Zayn's has walked up in front of us as he's singing a solo, I love the way he sings his solo's his intense body movements, his face, all of it.

As he hits a high note his eyes pop open and he's looking right at me. A shiver runs down my spine and goosebumps erupt up and down my arms.

The rest of the gig was amazing, the boys managed to come to the stage edge numerous times singing directly to Samantha and I on many occasions, I danced and sang and cried and had the most amazing time. They sang almost all of my favorites, Rock Me, C'mon C'mon, Story of My Life, Tell Me A Lie, Don’t Forget Where You Belong, Moments, Right Now, Little Things, You and I... and about 20 other songs. Honestly there isn't a song they sing that I don't like.

What a show!


	3. On The Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, a lot shorter than the others and I apologize. This is a filler and I was struggling.

 As the boys are singing the final song Paul makes his way down our aisle, he leans in close to me and yells so I can hear him, “as soon as this song is over you come with me, I'll be standing side stage waiting for you.”

"Okay, got it. Thanks Paul."

The song ends and the boys come together at the center of the stage, join hands and bow thanking the fans, waving and blowing kisses.

Samantha and I scurry our way over to side stage to meet Paul. He smiles and ushers us backstage to the meet and greet area where we had been earlier that day. “So, what did you think?”

Samantha pipes up excitedly “it was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. I hope I get to come to one of their concerts again some day.”

Paul smiles “I'm sure we can see to it that that happens, trust me, I have a feeling you won't miss a One Direction gig anytime they are near Omaha.” He then excuses himself “sorry to run girls but I've got a lot of work to do now, help yourself to the spread on the table over there," and he points to the corner of the room, "the boys should be here any minute.”

Samantha and I walk over to the table where there are some snacks and drinks.

We pick up a few pieces of fruit, a few crackers and some cheese. We each grab something to drink and walk over to a table and sit down.

I take in a deep breath,slouch down and lean my head back against my seat. I close my eyes and scenes from the night begin to replay in my mind.

I hear a familiar voice coming toward me “hey Andrea, good to see you again, glad the two of you could stay a bit longer.”

My eyes pop open and I spin around to see Zayn walking toward us. He walks over and leans in to give me a hug.

“Hi Zayn good to see you again too,” and I hug him back.

"And hello to you Miss Samantha," as he leans down to give her a tight hug, her face lights up once again as bright as a newly ripened tomato.

Samantha throws her arms around him and hugs him as she giggles with delight.

"Zayn, you guys really didn't have to do all of this, you're just being too kind and I can never repay you for any of this."

"Hush, it's our pleasure, really we loved seeing the joy and excitement on Samantha's face and we hope she, and you, enjoyed it."

"Of course we did, you guys were amazing up there. You really know how to make each person in the crowd feel like your singing to just them. The show was great. We had an incredible time."

Just then the door swings open and I hear a loud laugh as Louis pushes Harry into the room muttering something about him being an absolute dick. Harry is laughing hysterically as he trips on the corner of the rug in front of the door and falls flat on the floor. He rolls onto his back, still laughing and the room fills with a roar of laughter.

Niall reaches his hand out to Harry and yells, "get off the floor you bloody crazy fool" which causes another round of laughter from the boys.

There are about a dozen other people standing around backstage most of whom seem to be part of the crew, all wearing bright blue t-shirts that have One Direction sprawled across the front in all capital letters. I look around the room feeling a little bit out of place honestly. Thinking to myself, are we the only people here who aren't part of the crew in some way. 

We stand around chatting with the boys for probably an hour when Paul yells, "ok folks it's time to wrap it up. The venue wants us out of here so they can get things cleaned up and their staff can go home."

Harry looks at me and asks, “you girls in a hurry to get home or would you want to come to the bus and hang out a bit longer?”

By this time it's getting to be about 8:30, I would love to stay but Samantha may be ready to go, it's been a long day.

I look at Samantha and ask, “baby are you ready to go or do you think you want to stay a bit longer?”

“Mom I'm too excited to go to sleep, can we stay, please?”

I give the ok nod and look at Harry, “I guess we're staying the boss has spoken.”

He chuckles and turns and yells, “hey Paul, is it ok if these two stay a bit longer, I'll take them to the bus so we aren't in the way of anything.”

Paul confirms with a head nod and says “I see nothing wrong with that Harry.”

"Well then, looks like we get to hang a little while longer." Harry motions with his hand for us to follow him. "Come on girls, lets go find the rest of the boys."

We walk out of the meet and greet room down a hallway toward the dressing room. He throws the door open and yells, "boys, we have company, I hope everyone is presentable and if you aren't you'd better let me know now and hurry up because we're coming in regardless."

I hear Louis yell, "I'm not presentable, oh wait I never am, get along" he laughs as he walks in front of us then stops and turns to look at us, "oh hello ladies, so nice to see you again. He stops and stretches his hand out to Samantha, "how are you my love?"

Samantha grabs Louis hand and smiles a huge smile, "I'm great, I had such a fun time tonight. You're concert was amazing. You all sounded so good and looked like you were having so much fun too." She shyly twists her body back and forth as she's talking to him.

Louis reaches down and gives her a big hug, "I'm so happy that you had such a great time. Happy birthday little love." Then Louis turns and walks out of the room. 

Just then Liam and Niall appear in the doorway. Liam says “well well well, what do we have here? Little Samantha, the prettiest girl in the whole building. It's so good to see you again.”

Samantha smiles shyly "hi Liam."

Liam walks over and gives her a hug, "hello love. I hope you have had a wonderful birthday celebration."

I take this as my chance to send out my praises, "thank you all so much for your generosity in giving us the best seats in the house and also for the invite to spend some more time visiting. You are five of the most amazing guys I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

Samanthat quickly speaks up "thank you, I have had the best birthday anyone could ever ask for. My mom buying tickets was the best thing in the whole world, then she bought me tickets to meet you and that was even better. But you gave us the best seats and getting to meet you again is so cool. I can't wait to go to school and tell all my friends."

"Ah that's nothing" Louis says, I spin around to see him stanading in the doorway.

"We have immensely enjoyed getting to know you. And your daughter is the epitome of sweetness. I'd love to take her on the road with us.”

Niall bursts out in laughter and says “oh yeah, ruin her already, she's 11 and you want to ruin her by having her hang out with us full-time. Genius idea Tomlinson."

"But she might keep us in check Nialler.  We would have to act like grown ups if she was around 24/7."

Just then I hear a door shut and Zayn walks into the room looking distant and upset. Immediately Liam yells, "Z, what's wrong man? You don't look so good. Everything okay?"

Zayn shrugs, "it's nothing, don't worry your pretty little head about it." With a smile he walks over to where we are all standing and looks at me with a crooked smile. "Hey Andrea. Hello miss Samantha."

Harry states firmly “well boys let's get our things and load onto the bus. They want us out of here.”

Samantha and I stand out of the way as the boys gather their things. I offer to help carry anything I can and I'm turned down by each one of the boys, whatever. So instead we just stand and watch them walking in and out of the room hauling arm loads of stuff.

Once the room is empty we head out of the building and pile into the bus. The bus is nice, I mean really nice, like a small apartment.

The boys each head off down the hall and Harry yells, "you girls make yourselves at home. Grab a seat on the sofa, there are drinks and food in the fridge, we'll be right back out."

Sure enough within minutes all the guys are gathered around in the sitting area. Laughing and chatting about the show.

Zayn stands from the sofa “I need a shower, I'll be back in a few guys, oh and girls.” Then he turns and walks out of the room.

We sit talking for what seems like hours and by this time all of the guys have taken a quick shower and we're all just lounging around chatting like we've always known one another. As we're talking I notice out of the corner of my eye that Harry keeps looking at me and every time I glance over at him this little mischievous smile plays across his face.

Finally Harry says, "excuse me guys" he looks over at me and asks, “can we talk for a minute, in th other room?”

I shrug “sure, but what about Samantha? I can't just leave her here by herself?"

Harry chuckles, "oh Zayn will take good care of her, he grew up with little sisters so he knows exactly how it goes. Right Zayn?"

Zayn looks over at Harry and shoots him some crazy look then looks "sure Harold, sure." Z

Zayn looks over at Samantha, "do you want to go grab something to eat and maybe an ice cream with the other guys? I'm starving, I could really go for some food and an ice cream sounds fantastic."

Samantha smiles "yeah, I'm hungry and I love ice cream."

Niall, Louis and Liam all chime in, "yeah that sounds great."

Niall yelps, "I'm starved, so hungry I could eat Harry's arm" and he laughs as he reaches for Harry.

Harry laughs and pushes his hand away, "get off Nialler."

They guys stand from the sofa and Zayn reaches for Samantha's hand, "come love, let's go."

Harry smiles at the guys and stretches his hand out to me to help me off the sofa as he tugs on my hand to follow him down the hallway.

I hear the boys talking and laughing and I hear Samantha break out in a huge fit of giggles as the door to the bus opens and closes, then I hear silence.

Harry is walking so fast and I am tripping over my own feet trying to keep up with him as he drags me down the hallway. “Slow down. What is going on? Is this some kind of race or something? I don't think you need to be in such a rush. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to change my mind. I agree to talk to you, I'll still be willing to talk to you in 5 minutes if that's what it takes to get where we're going. Harry, slow down. Please?"

Harry  stops then turns and looks at me. He stretches his arms out to me and grabs my face kissing me hard on the mouth. He pulls away from me, turns and starts walking down the hallway again.

I think to myself, what on earth is going on? 

 

 


	4. After Party

Harry opens one of the 6 doors lining the hallway and pulls me in. He quickly shuts the door and whips around to look at me. His eyes feel like they are going to burn straight into my soul. He brings his hands up to my shoulders and pushes me hard against the door and immediately leans in close to me. He licks his lips and then moves his tongue along the entire outline of my lips forcing me to take in a deep breath and open my mouth to give his tongue entrance.

Harry's tongue slides between my lips and it takes a moment for my mind to completely grasp what's happening.

Quickly I begin to kiss him back. Our tongues are tangled with one another and he lets out a small groan as he pulls away from me. My eyes widen as he leans back away from me. 

In a shaky voice Harry says, "Sorry, I guess I forgot my manners, I should have asked first if I could kiss you."

I look up at him and smile, "well it's a little late for that now Styles," as I grab his face and pull it back down to mine.

I quickly slide my tongue between his lips and pick up where we left off.

Our lips are moving at a fiery pace against one another as his hands begin to wander, but they don't make it very far.

Harry slowly slides one of his hands back over my butt and squeezes lightly then slides his hand into my pocket and pulls me closer to him as his other hand is running through my hair, down my neck and then down my arm. He squeezes my hand, wrapping his fingers around my hand.

My free hand finds the back of his neck and I run my finger lightly along his shoulders around to his ear and I feel him shudder slightly, he quickly pulls away from me and steps back.

Harry looks at me with a strange puzzled, longing look on his face.

"Harry are you sure this is what you want?"

In a very breathy voice he answers me "oh yes, I'm certain this is what I want. I wouldn't have gone to the trouble of getting the boys to leave and sneaking you back here if I didn't want this. God, yes I want this. I want to taste you, I want to feel you, I want to look at you, I want all of you. From the minute I laid eyes on you I've wanted this."

I step forward toward him as he takes in a deep breath, he reaches out and grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls me against him.

I slowly caress his ear lobe with my finger and then down his cheek to his lips sending a shiver through him and goosebumps up and down his arms. He moans quietly and I hear him say through heavy breaths "you're driving me crazy."

To which I smirk "oh, am I?"

I start slowly moving forward against him, pushing him backward until his legs hit the edge of the bed.

I gently push my hand against his chest until he falls onto the bed.

Harry falls onto his back and props himself up on his elbows and looks up at me with wide eyes.

I stare down at him,  "now I have you right where I want you."

Harry stumbles over his words "y-y-you have m-me where you want me, wait I thought this was my idea?"

"It might have started out as your idea but now it's mine too" as I give him a big smile and step forward, kneeling down onto the bed to straddle him.

Harry sighs loudly as I lean down and run my tongue along his ear licking just below his ear lobe, he shivers and exhales. His hands fly to my waist and his fingers dig into my sides as he gently pushes his hips up against me and moves the hard bulge in his pants against my sex. I smile and laugh ever so lightly.

"How you doin' there Mr. Styles?"

He smiles and replies, "never been better."

I gring myself against his bulge and gently suck on the spot just below his ear. He starts moving his hips in a circular motion against my sex and he's moaning quite a lot as he grinds against me.

I place gentle kisses against his mouth and lick my way down his neck and across his collarbone, then quickly return to his ears licking and nibbling at his ear lobe, moistening and blowing small puffs of air.

Harry's breathing is heavy as I move to pull his shirt off of him and he immediately grabs my shirt and removes it as well. His eyes are focused on me and filled with such passion, and the grinding his hips are doing against me is really making me wet.

I move ever so slightly so I can unbutton his pants and he grabs my hand, "not so fast there Andrea."

Harry quickly sits up and flips us over, he's now laying on me and he's got his hands on my face. He asks "are you sure this is ok?"

I look up at him, "Harry if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. If I didn't want to kiss you, I wouldn't. I could have opened that door and walked out of here just as fast as you shut it. Which, by the way, did you lock it?"

"Shit." Harry leaps up and turns to the door to lock it.

"Now I have," and he chuckles as he lays back down next to me on the bed.

He reaches for my face, running his hand along my cheek and kissing my lips lightly. "Wouldn't that have been some kind of shit if the guys had come back and someone walked in on us."

I look at him slightly terrified, "that could have been really bad and might cause some question from my daughter, now to answer your question, yes I am more than ok with what is happening here."

Harry brushes my hair back away from my face then slides his hand across my breasts and pulls one cup of my bra down to reveal my breast. He leans down and takes my very hard nipple in his mouth flicking the nipple ever so softly with his tongue causing my back to arch and my breathing to quicken. Harry then grabs the nipple between his teeth and nibbles while still flicking it with his tongue.

My hands are running feverishly through his hair. 

One of Harry's hands glides down across my thigh and up to my center rubbing against the material of my jeans causing me to suck in a huge breath, his hand keeps moving to the button on my jeans as he undoes the button and begins to unzip my jeans.

I grab his hair in my fists and pull gently, causing him to look up at me. I shake my head and lick my lips pulling his hair again indicating I want his lips on mine.

I beg, "please Harry, kiss me."

Harry smiles and slithers up my body and his lips meet mine.

My lips burn at the feeling of his lips on mine as his tongue takes over my mouth. His hands quickly grasp at the back of my bra and unfasten it as he pulls it off and throws it to the floor. He sighs loudly as he grabs both of my breasts in his hands and kneads them firmly, pulling away from my mouth to move down and caress my nipples with his warm wet tongue, which sends shivers up and down my entire body as I let out a moan. He continues licking and kissing down my stomach as he comes to the waist of my jeans, he glances up at me and smiles as he slides my jeans down my legs and lets them fall to the floor.

Harry rubs his hand along the crotch of my underwear and hums "mmm, nice and wet, you must like what I do to you." One of his hand finds it's way under me to my ass and I let out the breath I was holding in and attempt to respond.

Breathing heavy I manage to breath out "do I ever" as he slides his other hand up my leg, over my thigh and leans down to kiss me as his finger finds it's way inside the elastic of my underwear.

I take in a deep breath and he slowly slides his finger into my warm wet slit. We both let out a small moan as he places light kisses just above my pelvic bone. Harry pulls my underwear off and onto the floor they fall. He begins to move his finger faster, in and out of my slit.

I moan, "H-h-har-rry, I can't wait any longer."

Harry smiles, "that's too bad because you're going to have to."

My body shivers at the thought.

I feel his warm tongue on my skin as it trails down and gently brushes over my clit, my back arches and I take in a deep breath as his tongue begins to gently lick front to back over my clit, my breathing becomes staggered and he thrusts his tongue deep into my sex causing me to push my hips against his lips, he's licking rapidly, his tongue is moving in and out, gently licking over my clit periodically. I swear I'm about to cum. Harry pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes with a smirk, "you taste almost as good as you look."

As he slides his body up mine. I can feel his growing erection against me. I quickly reach down and continue to unbutton his pants, that he had so eagerly stopped me from doing earlier. He doesn't stop me this time though, as I get my toes around the waist of his jeans and start to slide them down his legs with my feet, his mouth connects with mine and his tongue slides in between my lips.

Harry's fingers once again finding my sex, sliding in and out of me as his thumb circles and gently rubs my clit. He presses his body hard against mine and he slides another finger into my slit, my breathing hitches and I grab hard at his back and pull him as tightly as I can against my body.

Harry glides his mouth over to my ear and whispers "you like that huh?"

I can't really respond  because I am panting and my mind is racing, so instead I respond with my hand and I grab firmly onto his hard cock that is pressed against me and wrap my hand tightly around it. I begin to move my hand up and down his shaft rapidly.

Harry throws his head back in complete ecstasy then it quickly snaps back up looking at me as he murmurs "stop, you have to stop or I'm not gonna make it, I want to feel me inside you. I don't want to cum now."

Harry pulls away from my mouth and sits up on the edge of the bed reaching into the drawers beside the bed and pulls out a condom. He tears it open and I grab it from him.

Harry looks at me and I say quietly, "don't worry, I know what I'm doing, come, lie down."

Harry lays down on the bed, I climb on and straddle him while I place the condom at the tip of his erection, he moans and his eyes go wide, as I unroll the condom down his shaft, slowly. His eyes snap shut "shit" he says, "I'm gonna cum before we even get to the good part."

I laugh a little and lean down and kiss him ever so lightly on the lips, I bite at his bottom lip and quickly slide my tongue into his mouth while I climb on and slowly slide his cock into my slit. I gently and slowly sit down onto him and grind my sex against him. The loudest moan I've heard escapes from his lips and he trembles a bit.

"FUCK" he says quite loudly as he draws in a deep breath and holds it for a few seconds.

I start slowly moving up and down as I ride his cock and I pick up pace as his eyes roll back into his eye sockets. I sit down and start grinding my hips in a circular motion and he grabs onto my hips.

"Stop, slow down or I won't last very long. I'm way too turned on and that always makes things go too fast. Can you just kiss me for a few minutes? Don't get off of me, just don't move either."

I laugh and smile, as I slowly lick my lips very seductively. "Sure, I can just hold onto you inside me and give you wet sloppy kisses. Is that what you want Styles?"

"Uh yeah, sure," he sounds like he's not sure what I have planned.

I lean down and press my chest to his, I trace his lips with my tongue and slowly separate his lips so I can gain entrance to his mouth. He willingly opens and his tongue finds it's way into my mouth and he moans deeply into our kiss. We spend the next few minutes like this just tasting one another and exploring each others mouths.

All of a sudden he thrusts hard into my sex and I gasp.

"What the fuck was that?"

Harry chuckles lightly, "I'm ready now. Let's get it on."

He wraps his arms tightly around me and quickly rolls over so now he's on top of me. He managed to get us flipped over with out breaking our kiss or pulling out. He starts to move his hips in a circular motion then quickly begins sliding his cock in and out of me. I'm pretty sure I'm moaning very loudly at this point and my breathing is hard and fast. Harry's eyes are focused on me and he's also breathing very hard. His breathing is becoming more of a constant light moaning sound than breathing.

Every time he slides into me he lets out a long moan and his head falls forward. He has slowed down his pace now and when he pulls out he pulls all the way out and re-enters me each time with a loud long moan.

"Harry, I'm so close, god Harry, give me all you've got."

His head falls forward and he slams his cock hard into my sex as his forehead presses against my chest, he's kissing my chest and our breathing is heavy, I think we've steamed up all the windows in the whole bus by now. He's thrusting hard and fast in and out of me. I take in one last deep breath and my back arches, my legs begin to shake and my insides feel like they are going to explode from the volcanic eruption taking place inside me.

I feel his cock twitching hard against my walls and he murmurs breathlessly against my ear "fuck, oh god, fuck" and he pumps hard against my sex one last time then his head falls onto my chest as his body completely relaxes against mine, we each exhale, I shiver ever so slightly as my body recovers from my orgasm and we try to catch our breath.

"Andrea, that was..."

I interrupt him "pretty damn awesome."

Harry pulls his head back away from my chest, raises himself up onto his elbows and smiles, "yeah, yeah it was, thank you." Then he gives me one big, lazy, sloppy kiss and falls down onto me again and lets out a big sigh.

I wrap my arms around Harry and pull my body toward his and start talking, just letting words fall out of my mouth. "That was awesome, this was not at all what I expected of this day. I must admit Mr. Styles, you sure know how to throw one hell of an after party, I enjoyed myself immensely."

He laughs and rolls off of me. "I quite enjoyed myself too."

I turn my head and place a gentle kiss against his cheek. "I guess I had better get dressed and go find my daughter and make sure everything is ok."

Harry rolls onto his side, he bats his eyelashes at me and asks "do you really have to go?"

"Well silly, in case you have forgotten, I am a mom and I did bring my daughter here today. Yes, I have to leave. I'm sorry."

He grabs my face and gives me one last deep long kiss, "maybe I can call you?"

Yeah Harry, you can call me.

I stand from the bed and start picking up my undergarments and clothes from the floor and get dressed. I glance in the mirror and gasp "oh my god, Harry, my hair, my make up, why didn't you tell me, what is Samantha going to think. Shit Harry, I look a mess. Shit."

Harry smiles, "I think you look hot but I'm not an 11 year old girl" and he laughs, in fact he's laughing so hard he almost rolls off the bed.

"Very funny Styles, very funny." I grab a comb off the dresser and quickly throw my hair into a bun atop my head and grab some tissues and wipe my face. At least I look somewhat presentable now.

Harry stands from the bed now and slides the condom off. He ties the end and tosses it into the trash bin. I turn and give him a peck on the cheek.

Harry grabs me and turns me to face him and presses his mouth firmly against mine and his tongue darts into my mouth. He pulls me hard against him and whispers into the kiss, "I don't want you to leave. I want to do it all over again."

I smile against his lips and end our kiss. "Harry, I've gotta go, I'm sorry."

I turn around and open the door. I look back over my shoulder and give Harry a big smile, "thanks" he winks at me and smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? Too much, not enough? The sex scene is what I've been waiting for. This is the chapter that started it all. I had a dream awhile back that I took my daughter to a 1D concert and wound up having sex with Harry and Zayn got angry at me. I decided to take that short dream and build a story around it. So basically this chapter is my dream, the whole reason this story came to fruition.


	5. Conflicted

I walk out of Harry's room, down the hallway and into the kitchen where I see Zayn sitting at the table.

I walk over and plop down in the chair next to him, "hey Zayn!" I stagger over my words, "h-how long have you been sitting here?"

"Oh I don't know, five or ten minutes. Don't worry, I didn't hear much. Maybe a moan or two."

He slowly turns to face me and a sad frown is on his face.

I lean into him with a smirk and ask, "so what did you do with my daughter?" Desperately trying to change the subject.

He smiles, "oh don't worry, she's in good hands outside with Niall."

I laugh and say sarcastically, "in good hands, with Niall?"

He laughs but it seems very forced as he looks away from me and down at his feet.

I hear him mumble something but I can't make out what it was. I ask him, "are you talking to me?"

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "maybe or maybe I was just thinking a little too loudly."

"Well, if you were talking to me you're going to have to speak up because I couldn't hear what you said. I still have this damn ringing in my ears which makes even normal voice levels hard to make out."

Zayn turns to face me and frowns a little and speaks softly, but directly at me with his eyes burning into mine, they look dark and sad. "I wish you wouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"You know, fuck Harry."

"What? Why? What problems does it cause for you? What do you have to do with any of it?"

"I just wish you wouldn't have."

He looks at me with such a sad look on his face, I almost feel guilty. But I did nothing wrong. 

The hesitation in his voice is evident as he continues to speak softly and his words are oozing with sadness, "because I was kind of, umm, kind of hoping that what I was feeling when I met you earlier today, umm, that maybe you felt it a little bit too. After talking with you a little more during and after the show I honestly thought maybe you did, but I was very mistaken."

"When I saw you walking toward us as we were standing in the meet and greet room this afternoon I felt this tingling in my toes and as we talked that feeling moved up into my stomach where some butterflies started to flutter and each time I talked to you today that feeling in my stomach came back. But it's now obvious you have it for Harry, like all the girls do."

My jaw drops open and I let out a breath I had been holding. As my mind is reeling the things in my head start coming out of my mouth without my even realizing I was speaking. 

"What? No, I don't 'have it for Harry, like all the girls do', yes we shared something but I'm not like all the other girls. I won't say I don't have some feelings for Harry or that what happened never would have but."

My thoughts suddenly shift "but what about Perrie?"

His voice is stern and a bit louder "Don't. Just don't."

I question "But?"

He raises his voice again and turns to me "No, I said don't, DON'T. GO. THERE. I don't want to talk about her. I don't want to think about her. I can't keep living like this."

I furrow my eyebrows in question "Zayn, what do you mean, living like this? Why are you so angry at me? I did nothing wrong."

"You can't just sit here and yell at me when for all intents and purposes we are strangers. I don't even know you, you don't know me and I am an adult who can make my own decisions. I can sleep with whomever I want."

He shakes his head slowly "No, it's not that which I am angry about, it's not you fucking Harry. Yes i'm maybe a little hurt and confused, but it's you bringing up Perrie. See, you're right, you don't know me and there is more to this than what you see. I'll give you a little background on that relationship."

"I don't love her, I don't know if I ever have, and I know now that I won't. It's just that there is so much pressure in that part of my life that I am not sure exactly how to deal with it or respond. I don't know how I let my life become such a mess like it is. I don't know where things went so wrong."

He pauses and his eyes drop to the table where he's rubbing his hands together, "I'm sorry, you don't have the time to listen to me cry on your shoulder about something you can't change and probably don't really even give a shit about."

I reach over and touch his hand "Zayn, that's totally not true."

Just then Harry comes sauntering down the hallway and he stops at the edge of the kitchen when he sees Zayn and I sitting at the table together deep in conversation. He pauses for a few seconds, then he smiles at me and comes over and stands beside the chair I am sitting in.

Harry looks down at me and says "it looks like you two are having a heavy discussion. Andrea, come find me before you take off, I'd like to at least have a proper goodbye. I won't interrupt the two of you, just make sure you come find me. Yeah?"

I look up at him briefly and say "sure Harry, I'll make sure to find you before I leave and we'll have a proper goodbye" and my eyes immediately go back to Zayn.

Harry traces his finger along my ear and across my chin, he gently pulls my face up to look at him and winks. Then he saunters over to the door and out of the bus.

I turn back to Zayn, the pain in his eyes is very evident, though I'm not sure whether it is because of the subject of his relationship or because of Harry.

I shake my head trying to wrap my mind around all that is happening.

Zayn speaks quietly "can you stay? Or do you have to be on your way? I'd love to talk with you but I know you came with your daughter, it's getting late now and I don't want to keep you."

I look at him and place my hand on his arm, "I do have to get her home, but, if you'd like to talk some more and you won't be hitting the road in the next hour or two I could take her home and come back or meet you somewhere to talk. You seem very distressed and if talking to me will ease that some then I'd be happy to give you an ear."

Zayn looks at me intently "Really? You would do that for me?" he asks.

He gives me a weak smile and continues "Yes, yes, of course I'd love to have you come back. Can you meet me at our hotel? We aren't leaving until morning as our next gig is only an hour and a half drive."

I shake my head "Yeah, I can meet you at the hotel. Which hotel are you staying at?"

"We're staying at the DoubleTree downtown."

"Ok, I'll take Samantha home and I'll meet you at your hotel in say an hour?"

It takes me about 20 minutes to get home from here and it will take me another 20 to get back to the hotel which gives me 20 minutes at home to get her settled.

"Wait, how do I get in to see you? I'm sure security will be tight and I won't be let in so easy."

"First, keep your VIP passes on so they will see that you were VIP at the gig and I'm sure most of our security saw you tonight so they will recognize you and not give you too much trouble."

"Second, I'll give you my number and you can call or text me when you arrive so I can let Paul know and he can come down and get you."

He grabs a piece of paper from the middle of the table and quickly writes his number down and hands it to me, I reach my hand out to take it from him and he grabs onto my hand. He bites down on his bottom lip and gently runs his thumb across my hand and whispers "thank you Andrea." I shiver at his touch and he smiles.

I grab the pen and rip the bottom of the paper off and quickly write down my number. "There, now you have my number too so when I call you'll know it's me."

He reaches toward me and brushes my hair back off my shoulder, yeah, he mumbles "I'll know it's you."

He just looks so lost, scared and lonely.

At this point I feel it's best to stand and walk away. Zayn stands from his chair too.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you again in about an hour," and I turn toward the door.

Zayn grabs my arm and stops me, I turn to look at him. He has such a sad look on his face and his eyes are so somber.

He asks "are you sure you want to come back? I will completely understand if you would rather not worry yourself with my troubles."

I shake my head and purse my lips together, "Zayn, I'm more than happy to come back. You really seem like you need a friend and maybe someone who is an outsider that you can talk to. I have no problems with coming back."

He gives me a very weak smile then leans in and kisses me gently on the cheek. "Thanks for being a friend, I really could use one right now and you're right, I'd rather talk to someone who isn't involved in any of this. The guys are my best friends but they are already involved in the situation and I don't want to put any of them in a bad spot."

I turn again to walk out the door and as I am about to close the door I turn to Zayn who is standing close behind me, "bye, see you soon."

I walk off the bus and see Samantha sitting on a picnic table with Niall, Louis, Liam and Harry. They are all laughing hysterically.

Samantha is sitting between Niall and Liam. As I quietly push the door shut I hear Niall yell "Andrea, hey!"

Samantha whines, "aww, mom do we have to leave already?"

As I walk toward the table I say to her, "leave already? Samantha it's after 11:30 at night. And yes, it's time we go home."

I glance over at Harry and he's staring at me, he has a somewhat concerned look on his face but he smiles and he winks, I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I smile back. I ask Niall if he can help Samantha round up her things that are still on the bus. He jumps up, and I hear Liam say "I'll help her, come here beautiful, let's go get your things."

Liam picks her up off the table, spins her around and sets her down grabbing her hand and they skip off toward the bus. I watch them skipping away and can't help but smile and laugh a little.

I turn around and Harry is walking over to me. He wraps his hands around my waist and whispers in my ear, "thank you again" and he kisses my ear and bites at my ear lobe.

I smack him on the butt, "Harry, please not here, not where Samantha might see us."

He grabs my hand and tugs on it, causing me to walk behind him and follow him around to the other side of the bus. He leans against the bus and pulls me toward him and begins kissing me passionately. His tongue is racing around the inside of my mouth and he moans against my lips.

I can't fight it and I begin kissing him back and then it hits me, I can't do this, I can't. I pull away from him.

Harry looks at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"It's just not the best idea that we do this here Harry, I can't let Samantha see this happening."

When in reality it's more than that, I recall the conversation Zayn and I had and it's on replay in my head "I wish you wouldn't have done that...you know, fuck Harry." I shake my head trying to get the mantra to shake loose and I give Harry a quick peck at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks for the great after party Harry, I won't soon forget."

He says, with the look of a child in his eyes as he reaches out and grabs my hand, "you'll forget about us?"

I shake my head "no, that's not what I meant. Thank you Harry, I really must be going."

I squeeze his hand and I turn to walk away, he loosens his grip on my hand and it slides off of mine as I walk away, my stomach is doing somersaults. I'm so confused and a tear slips down my cheek just as I hear Samantha yell, "mom, there you are."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't feel it's very good. It feels like something is missing, maybe it's just filler to get to the next chapter. Not sure why I feel so badly about this chapter.


	6. Tough

I spin around to see Samantha standing behind me smiling with an arm load of stuff as I hear Liam yell, "Samantha you dropped something sweetheart."

Liam walks around the front of the bus and stops beside Samantha and gives me a very caring yet concerned look as he raises his eyebrow at me then smiles.

Harry lets out a sigh standing beside me and Samantha asks softly "mommy are you crying?"

I shake my head "yeah sweetpea, my emotions are a little out of whack right now. We had such a wonderful day and these boys have done so much for us, I feel like I owe them so much and can never repay them properly and now we have to tell them goodbye."

Liam pipes up, "I think we all feel that what we were able to give you today was completely worth it and then some and this is only goodbye for now, not forever."

I walk over to Liam and wrap my arms around him and immediately he hugs me tight and whispers to me, "everything is going to be alright, I can assure you."

I hug him tight and my sobbing begins. He wraps his arms a little tighter around me as Harry walks past us and turns his head to look back at me as he walks away to the picnic table.

Harry sits down on the picnic table and he covers his face with his hands.

I slump into Liam's hug as I watch Niall wrap an arm around Harry's shoulders and lean in close to him as they are talking.

Niall looks over toward me and smiles as he slides off the picnic table and starts walking toward where I am standing, at the front of the bus in Liam's arms, sobbing like a small child.

I hear Niall talking to Samantha, then he's telling her a joke and she laughs hystericaly. Niall then says, "hey, go over and tell Harry that joke, I think he needs a good laugh." She says excitedly "ok, I'll be right back" as she runs off.

I pull away from Liam's now soaking wet chest and say "thank you Niall, thank you Liam, I can never repay you for anything you've done today and I hope I haven't totally fucked up everything. I know that Samantha dearly loves each one of you and she is the luckiest girl in the world for what you've done for her. If what I've done ruins any of that she will be heartbroken and I will never forgive myself."

Niall reaches for my shoulder and gives it a squeeze, he grabs my arm and says "come here crazy girl and give me a hug."

I glance at him through my tear filled eyes and apologetically, as I point toward Liam's shirt, say "I don't think you want to end up like that."

Niall smiles and replies "I could care less, come here silly and give me a hug."

I throw my arms around Niall's neck and hug him tightly, kissing him on the cheek and he laughs as he pulls back and says "I hope we made this day special not only for Samantha but you as well. What I have seen from your daughter you deserve this just as much. You are a wonderful mother and she loves you very very much." Which brings more tears to my eyes, a different kind of tears, as I lean into Niall and hug him once again, really tight "yes, this has been one of the best days of my life, you boys have made this day something that even dreams can't compete with."

Niall smiles and gives me a small peck on the cheek, one last tight squeeze and he let's go of me.

Niall steps back and says, "next time we're in the area be sure to give management a call, we would love to have you and Samantha here with us again and you know we can pick and choose who we want up front. So please call them."

I nod and agree that I will call and make sure we are there. He then says, "I need to go check on someone," as he nods toward the picnic table where Harry and Samantha are sitting.

I glance over and immediately feel a frown take over my lips. But I also notice that Harry is laughing and smiling with Samantha, so she has taken his mind off of things for the moment.

A small smile creeps across my lips, "thanks Niall."

"Now, where is Louis, I haven't said a proper goodbye to him yet."

Niall yells, "Louis.... Louuuuuissssss, get your arse over here!"

Like a bolt of lightening Louis appears at the front of the bus where I am standing with Liam and Niall, Liam says, "the lady requests your presence" Louis about falls over laughing, "women don't request my presence."

I laugh, "oh Louis, if you only knew what women want to do to you."

He laughs and I grab him and hug him. "Thank you Louis, you have been amazing and I can't thank you enough. Words will NEVER be enough, never."

Louis hugs me back and says "just promise you will come back again, that is thanks enough."

I nod and promise that we will try to see them every time they get this way. I wrap my arms around Louis and tell him thanks and leave a small peck on his cheek. He turns and looks at me with a very serious look in his eyes and says, "you're special and you have raised a beautiful daughter. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm so happy we were able to meet the two of you."

I call out to Samantha as I walk over to the picnic table so we can head home. As I approach the picnic table Harry turns and looks at me.

"Samantha, sweetpea it's time to go."

She quickly gives Harry a hug and says "thank you so much Harry, I'm so happy we are friends" and she jumps off the table. She turns to hug Liam, Louis and Niall. As she's giving hugs and thanks all around I reach out and touch Harry's arm, he all but retracts from my touch and raises his eyes to mine.

I mouth to him "I'm sorry."

Harry stands from the table and grabs me in a hug. I, at first, stiffen and he moves his mouth to my ear and says, "please don't apologize. I'm not angry with you, please don't think I'm angry with you, I never could be."

I breath a sigh of relief and turn to kiss him on the cheek, just as he turns to kiss me on my cheek and our lips meet. I quickly kiss his lips and pull away from him. I smile and tell him thanks as I turn to the other boys and Samantha.

I take Samantha's hand and we turn to walk away. I yell one last thank you and goodbye as we are walking away, around the side of the building to the parking garage.

We get to the car and Samantha puts all of her stuff in a neat pile in the seat behind her then climbs into the front seat. We both buckle up and I turn the key causing the engine to hum.

Samantha looks over at me and says, "mommy, this was the best day ever. Thank you so much for getting tickets to see One Direction. They are all so nice and now we are friends. I'm so lucky."

I look at her and say, "yes, you are lucky, very lucky. You are welcome, I'm so happy that your day turned out so great and it was so much more than I could have ever imagined."

Samantha smiles widely and says "yeah it was great. I hope you had fun too mommy, you seem sad."

"I did have fun sweetpea and I am a bit sad because we had to tell them goodbye." I pull out of the parking garage and turn to go down the street in front of the venue, Samantha sighs as we drive by and I shake my head trying to clear the thoughts in my head.

Samantha leans her head back against the seat and falls asleep.

We get home and I gently wake her, "Samantha, we are home baby girl, time to come into the house and I'll tuck you in."

I grab her things off the backseat as she shuffles her very tired body into the house. I walk her up to her room and sit down on the edge of her bed. "Happy birthday sweetpea, I love you very very much. Now close your eyes and get some rest, you had a big day and you have got to be exhausted. I am going out for a bit so I'm going to lock the doors and if you wake and I'm not home and you need me give me a call on my cell. Nighty night," I lean down and give her a gentle kiss brushing her hair away from her face and hug her tightly.

"I love you mommy, thank you again." She yawns and rolls over pulling the blankets tight against her chin.

I walk out of her room and close the door. Then I walk into my room and grab a T-shirt and change into something more comfortable. I take off my boots and head downstairs. I grab my flip flops and my purse and head out the door. I climb into the van and back downtown I go.

I get to the DoubleTree and pull into an empty parking spot in front of the building, yes, lucky me I don't have to park and walk a long way to the hotel alone in the dark. I turn off the engine and dial Zayn's number. It rings once and I hear, "this is Zayn."

"Zayn, this is Andrea, I am parked out in front of the hotel."

I can hear the relief in his voice as he lets out a sigh, "Andrea, hey, come into the lobby and I'll have Paul come down and meet you to escort you up to our floor."

I walk up to the front of the building and push the big glass door open and walk in. A man standing by the door asks "how may I help you young lady?"

I snicker at his use of the words 'young lady'. I look at him and tell him I'm meeting someone and they are coming down to get me.

Just then I hear the ding of an elevator and hear that familiar voice "Andrea, welcome back."

I walk over to Paul, "thanks Paul. Thank you for coming down to get me."

He looks at me and shakes his head, "it's no problem at all. Zayn has been going crazy waiting for you, he was sure you would change your mind and not come back."

"Really? He thought that, I don't understand why he thinks I'd stand him up."

"He's really down tonight and I can't get him to talk about anything which makes it worse, I really hope you can get him out of his funk, I hate when he gets like this."

We walk onto the elevator and Paul pushes the button for the 12th floor, as I grab the handrail and take in a deep breath and hold it tight. I hate elevators and we have to ride this thing up 12 floors. I watch as the numbers flick by fairly rapidly and my knuckles turn white. When the elevator dings at the 10th floor my heart starts to race, it's pounding so hard in my chest I'm certain Paul can hear it. The ever familiar ding and the doors slide open, 12th floor. As we are stepping off the elevator Paul says, "Zayn's in room 1207," and he points down the hall.

I step off the elevator and I walk around the corner. Standing there in front of one of the room doors sliding a key card in is Harry. He quickly turns his head and glances up, then back at the door handle then his head whips back up and I stop dead in my tracks. "Andrea?" He questions. "What are you doing here?"

I blink hard and stumble over my words. "I-I came back to talk to Zayn. We started a discussion earlier and he said it would take too long and he didn't want to keep Samantha out so late yet he said he needed someone to talk to and asked if I would come back. I agreed to come talk to him."

"So you're going to his room?"

"Yeah, I don't know if we will stay there or go somewhere else."

Harry smirks "you'll stay there, I see how this goes."

"What?" I snap. "What is that suppose to mean Styles?"

"Well, you've come to a hotel to visit a guy in a band and your going to his room. I can't believe you'd do this Andrea."

I lean against the wall and roll my head back against the wall and sigh, "Harry, I can't believe you think that's what I'm here for."

He smiles at me and says "well if you haven't forgotten our after party I would be happy to remind you, maybe that's just the kind of girl you are and I had you pegged differently."

I almost choke as I throw myself forward off the wall and walk over to Harry, with tears streaming down my face, I firmly state "no Harry, it's not like that, that's not it at all. You DON'T understand and frankly if that is how you feel about me then you don't know me at all."

He turns and looks at me, with pain in his eyes, "no I think I understand quite well" as he turns on his heels to walk into his room. I reach out and grab his arm. He stops and turns to me and in a very cold tone says "go to Zayn, he needs you now." He walks into his room and shuts the door in my face.

I stand there for a few minutes just staring at the door as warm tears run down my cheeks, my head hangs low and I look down at the floor. I shake my head and whipser to myself, "I never should have come here."

Just as I feel the urge to walk back to the elevator and leave I feel a hand on my arm, "Andrea, are you ok?"

His voice immediately makes me feel warm inside and I turn to face Zayn.

My eyes are hot and I am sure my face is red and tear stained. I speak ever so slowly as I avert my eyes back to the ground "I shouldn't have come Zayn, I should have known better. Now Harry thinks I'm a whore who is just here to get another piece of ass."

Zayn raises his voice "NO, don't say that, I'll take care of him."

"No Zayn, I'm not going to let you do that and I'm not going to let this get in the way of your friendship. I'm not worth it. Can we just go to your room? I'd like to splash some cool water on my face and sit for a minute."

Yeah, of course, he grabs my hand gently and leads me toward his room.

We walk into Zayn's room and I throw myself down onto his bed. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling and close my eyes and let out a sigh. I feel the mattress dip as Zayn sits down beside me, he reaches over and wipes from my cheek another tear that has escaped my eye and he softly says "penny for your thoughts."

I smile and open my eyes, "hey, I thought I was here to help you not you helping me."

"I just wish I would have handled the situation this afternoon differently is all."

"What do you mean Andrea? Differently how, why?"

"Zayn, you know when you told me you thought maybe I felt something like you did this afternoon? Well, you are right. I did, in fact, I've felt something for you for months and I should have said something to Harry, but now I've gone and fucked up royally by having sex with him. Now he is hurt and angry and I don't want that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Harry is genuinely one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I didn't mean to hurt him and now I feel like a complete ass. I don't regret what happened with him and I feel awful. I should have said something to him, but what's done is done and I can't go back and fix it."

Zayn smiles and reaches for my hand "don't beat yourself up over it. Harry will get over it and he'll forgive you."

"I hope so Zayn, I really hope so."

"Now, I'm suppose to be here for you. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick then we'll talk."

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the cold water, I fill my hands and splash my face. The cold water stings my tear stained face but it feels refreshing. I grab a hand towel neatly folded beside the sink and gently pat my face dry. I reach for the door handle and open the door to see Zayn sitting on the bed staring at the door as I walk out.

"Better" he asks?

"Yeah, thanks Zayn. I just hope your right about Harry. I can't stand the fact that I've hurt him. That was not my intention at all and the heat of the moment took over, though I'm not going to say it never should have happened because then it sounds like it was a mistake and it certainly was not a mistake."

"Okay, now back to the conversation we started earlier on the bus."


	7. Friendship

 "Why did you say you've let your life become such a mess?"

"See Andrea, there was a part of me that once liked Perrie, I did. But then we began dating and I discovered that there were girls on the road, in every town and city we stopped in, and I wanted to sew my oats. I wanted to have sex with some of these girls, and I did. I never let it get out of control like the news outlets and magazines report, but I did it. Then when she found out and I realized how badly I had hurt her I asked her to marry me, out of guilt mostly. I was trying to make it up to her."

"I had broken her heart and I truly felt bad. I had courted her then I stepped out on her making her feel like she didn't matter and that she was no one. I didn't want her to feel that way because it isn't true. She is a wonderful girl, she's just not the one for me. Now because every one around me wants me to marry her I feel obligated and I certainly don't want to disappoint or upset anyone. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Wait one minute. Zayn, you're telling me that you have proposed to a girl you don't love and that you are going to marry her out of guilt and the fear of disappointing those around you? Wow! I am shocked and saddened. Have you really thought this through? Marrying her would be the worst thing you could do for either of you. It's not fair to anyone. You may live the rest of your life miserable or your marriage may not last and in the end you may be unhappy anyway because you actually went through with it. You may still end up disappointing those around you and hurting everyone involved. Have you at least talked to your family? I know how close you are to them. Maybe they don't want you to marry her or maybe they feel you are still too young to marry. Maybe they would not be angry yet relieved instead. Maybe they wouldn't be disappointed in you for calling off the wedding. I think you need to think this through more."

"Maybe you're right Andrea, maybe I need to sit down and talk it out with my parents. I don't want to involve my sisters because they seem to really love Perrie already and have grown very close to her. I don't want to hurt them and also I don't want them to know that I'm having second thoughts and say something to Perrie before I get a chance. I would hate myself if that happened. I have to be the one to tell her. I think you have a great idea, I'll call my parents tomorrow."

"Thanks. Thanks so much for listening and talking this out with me. I really needed that. I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted."

Zayn leans in and hugs me, he pulls away and stares into my eyes for a few short minutes and then I feel my lips stinging as he places a soft firm kiss against my mouth. He thanks me again.

"Would you like to join me for a drink down in the bar?"

I nod, "yes, I sure would. I think a drink is just what this day needs to bring it to the perfect ending."

Zayn agrees as he stands from the bed and stretches his hand out to me to help me off of the bed.

He turns me around and gently pushes me toward the door. He grabs his wallet off the bureau and we walk out the door.

Zayn takes my hand in his and walks me down the hall toward the elevator. As we turn the corner he stops, turns to me and says, " Maybe we should invite the guys with us."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"How about I text them when we get downstairs, or we'll probably have to hang around and wait for them. As it is now, we can head down and get a head start on our nightcap." He nudges me as he smiles.

"Yeah? Sure, let's go and if they want they can meet us down there."

We make our way to the elevator. Once inside Zayn begins texting the boys to invite them to join us. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket and within seconds it's buzzing and he pulls his phone back out.

He smiles up at me, "they are all going to come down for a bit. Though we are in the states so only Louis and I can drink because the others aren't 21 yet."

He squeezes my hand and smiles, "thank you again for coming back to spend some more time with me. I hope you realize how much it means that you would do this for me."

"It was the least I could do after all that you've done for me and Samantha today. You didn't have to be so kind to us, but you were and if coming back here tonight was a way to repay you in the slightest then I'm happy to do it. I'm happy to get to spend a little more time with you, and the other boys of course. I don't get out much with work and two kids and all. So this is a really nice relaxing night for me."

Once again I hear the familiar ding as the elevator doors slide open. We step out and head across the large foyer toward the open doors of the bar. We walk in and immediately I hear shrieking and yelling, there, over there, "Zayn, Zayn, it's Zayn" and 4 girls run up to him as he is walking in the doorway.

He leans into me and whispers, "I hope you don't mind, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Of course I don't mind," they are his fans, they love him and he loves them. He chats with them for a few minutes and has pictures snapped with them, etc.

One of the girls comes over to stand by me. "Who are you?" she asks.

I turn to her and say, "I'm just a friend, my name is Andrea."

She smiles, "you sure are lucky to have a friend like that, he's like the hottest guy on the planet" as she giggles and turns to look at him posing for a picture with one of her friends and she lets out a huge sigh, "he's so gorgeous".

I turn to look too, and she is right he really is one of the hottest guys I've ever laid eyes on and he's so sweet too. I'm happy to be able to call him a friend.

I hear him say to the girls, "sorry girls, it was great meeting you all, but I've got to get back to my friend who has been waiting so patiently."

One of the girls asks if she can have a hug, to which he so kindly obliges and then hugs each of them, thanking them for attending the show and telling them goodbye before turning back to me.

He grabs my hand and squeezes it, "sorry about that and thank you for allowing me time with them."

"Zayn, they are your fans, they are just like me and they each deserve some of your attention too. I understand you need to give them some time and I am totally fine with that. After all this is your time and I am just here to hang out. It's all good."

As we approach the bar I hear shrieking again and turn to see Niall, Harry and Liam walking into the bar.

Niall looks toward the girls, he squeals (imitating them), smiles and spreads his arms wide open taking them all in a big group hug and they scream with delight as Harry laughs out loud.

Zayn notices I'm staring off in their direction as I feel his hot breath close to my ear, "earth to Andrea."

I snap my head around to face him and realize I was staring intently at Harry who hadn't even looked in our direction yet, he was engrossed with the 4 girls in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I just..." you don't need to apologize or explain to me Andrea, I understand, really I do. Now, what can I get for you?"

"Zayn, I can buy my own drinks."

"No" he says rather firmly "you won't, as long as you are with me, friend, I get to buy your drinks tonight."

He throws me a smile and a hip bump. "Well then I'll have a vodka cranberry please. "

"Certainly babe."

He turns to the bartender and orders me a vodka cranberry and whiskey on the rocks for himself. He looks back at me as I screw my face hearing him order his drink.

He smiles, "what is that face for?"

"Whiskey, on the rocks, yuck. I don't know how you even stomach that stuff."

He laughs, "oh sweetie, this is nothing."

He takes our drinks off the bar and asks, "do you want to sit at the bar or a table?"

"I think a table would be a better fit for all of us to be able to sit together and visit."

He points over to the corner, "there, those two tables, we can split up that way instead of being crammed together at one table and they are close together so we can still visit with one another."

"Sure, sounds good."

We walk over to the tables and I slide in as he places our drinks on the table and turns toward where the boys are standing. Louis had arrived at some time while we were at the bar, he's standing with the other boys and looking in our direction. Zayn waves to him and Louis waves back letting Zayn know he's seen him.

The boys spend quite a bit more time chatting up the girls as Zayn and I spend time getting to know one another.

"Yes, I am very close to my family. Especially close to my mum and my younger sisters." It was very hard on the first tour being away from them for such long periods of time. But it's gotten easier. It does go in spurts though, some days I miss them and home terribly, and other days I feel like I'm doing ok. I talk to them every day, at last once."

"It's nice that you have such a close relationship with your family. I do as well, granted now that I'm an adult and a mom, I don't see or talk to my brothers nearly as much as I use to, but I know if I ever needed them for anything they would be there for me in a heartbeat. I could pick up the phone at any time and they would be there. Now that my parents are getting older I cherish that, knowing that I won't have to go through their aging alone."

Pretty soon I hear "Andrea!" as Zayn turns around to look behind him and I stretch my neck too look around Zayn and see Louis walking toward us.

Louis slides into the booth on the other side of me. He leans in and gives me a tight squeeze, "it's so good to see you again Andrea."

"Same here Louis," as I hug him back and place a peck on his cheek.

Louis apologizes for not getting here with the other guys, "I was talking to El, but she needed to get some sleep."

"No big deal Lou, honestly we haven't even spoken to the other guys yet either, they were immediately engulfed in the accolades of the 4 girls. It gave Zayn and I a little more time to get to know one another."

He looks at Zayn with a smile on his face and Zayn winks at me.

We spend the next couple of hours in the bar. Sitting with all 5 of the boys was nice. I got to know each of them a little. It was a bit awkward with Harry as he seemed to be trying to distance himself from the situation and even the conversation at times.

Harry kept looking around the bar, as if to try and find a way to get out and finally, he was the first one to speak up, "I think I'm going to head back upstairs and get some sleep. I have an early workout again tomorrow before we head out."

Harry looks across the table to me and forces a smile, as the other guys all chime in, agreeing that it's getting late and sleep is next on the schedule of events.

I stand from the table and say my goodbye's once more. Hugging each of them and thanking them again for being such great guys and, now, great friends.

Harry, surprisingly, stuck around and even let me hug him. He wrapped his arms so tightly around me and his voice was a bit strained as he said "Andrea, it was really good meeting you. Take care and maybe we'll see each other again."

I looked him directly in the eyes, then I turn to see Zayn sitting at the table watching us intently. I tell Zayn I'd like to have a few minutes alone with Harry, he nods and I walk with Harry toward the doors of the bar entrance.

Before we get out of the bar I grab his hand to stop him, he turns to me and I speak softly to him, "Harry, please don't be angry. I never meant for any of this to happen. We shared something really special and that will be a part of me always, but you have to understand it was never meant to be the beginning of a relationship, nothing more than a friendship. I didn't mean to hurt you and I hate seeing you like this. You are an amazing person, so very special and one of the nicest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I hope we can be friends, I hope you can forgive me. I am so very sorry."

He pulls me into him and hugs me tightly again, I hug him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my cheek against his chest hearing his heart pounding hard in his chest. He places a gentle kiss on the top of my head, "yes we can be friends, always, and I will get over this it just hurts now, I know it won't hurt forever. I am not angry with you. I wish there could be more between us but if your friendship is all I am going to get then I'm taking it and  I'll be happy."

I give him a kiss on the cheek " You're the best Harry Styles and you will always have a very special place in my heart."

Harry leans down and and places a firm yet soft caring kiss on my lips, "one last time" he whispers then he releases me, turns and walks away.

I stand like a stone watching him walk away then my body convulses sharply as a shiver shoots through my entire body.

I hear Zayn speak softly from behind me, "are you okay?"

I turn to face Zayn, "yeah, I'm ok. This whole situation is awkward and a bit foreign to me, and it's all my fault that I am standing here in the state I am in."

He rubs his hand up and down my arm and reassures me. "Everything will be fine, trust me."


	8. Getting to Know You

 "Are you finished with your drink and ready to go?" Zayn asks.

 "Yeah, I'm ready. I don't think I should drink anymore. if I do I'm afraid it's just going to cause my emotions to get the best of me. Let's go." 

Zayn extends his hand to me and I take it. He squeezes it lightly as he begins to walk out of the bar, across the foyer and to the elevators. He stops at the elevators and pushes the up arrow. 

I'm just standing there staring at him like an idiot when he turns around to face me. I don't flinch or pull my eyes from him I just keep staring. He smiles and I smile back as the familiar ding of the elevator signals our turn to get on. We step into the elevator and the doors slowly slide closed. 

Zayn steps in front of me, he smiles and brushes my hair back behind my shoulder and away from my face. He asks, "do you realize how beautiful you are? You literally make me weak, I've never felt like this about a girl. And to top it off one I've just barely known for a day." 

"When you were hugging Harry back there in the bar, it was hard for me to watch. Then when he kissed you, it took all the air out of my lungs, it was like someone had kicked me square in the gut. There is something about you Andrea that has me completely smitten. You are so warm and caring and beautiful. I've never met anyone quite like you." 

_Ding_. That's our cue. Zayn winks at me and takes my hand in his. 

We step off of the elevator and walk to the door of his room. He pulls out the key card and slides it into the slot then pushes the door open. I walk in, inhale deeply and release the air in my lungs. 

"I need to use the bathroom then I should probably be getting back home. It's 1:30 in the morning and you have to be up early to get on the road." I turn and walk into the bathroom. 

Zayn is standing in the middle of the room flipping through channels on the TV when I walk out of the bathroom. 

Zayn turns to me and asks "will you please stay a little while longer and watch a movie with me? I just can't stand the thought of saying goodbye to you yet. I don't know when I'll get to see you again, if I will get to see you again. I can't get the thought out of my head and I don't want to let you go. Please stay. I'll beg if necessary." He smirks at me. 

I sigh and giggle a little bit. "Well with those sad, begging puppy dog eyes I don't think I can even try to say no." 

I smile at him "yes, I'll stay a little while longer." 

He grabs me in his arms and twirls me around. He places me on the floor and then the sparks fly as he places his lips on mine. He presses his lips hard against mine, our lips move in sync as he kisses me gently yet very firmly, then pulls away. "Thank you, I can't bear the thought of letting you go yet." 

He opens up the suitcase laying on top of the bureau and pulls out a pair of gray sweatpants. He tosses them at me "here, use the bathroom and change into something more comfortable. I'll change when you're done." 

I step into the bathroom with his sweats in my hand and slide my jeans off. I pull the sweats up to my face and inhale the smell of Zayn all over his pants. I smile as I pull them on then grab my jeans, open the door and step back out into the room. 

Zayn smiles and stands from the bed, "you look pretty damn good wearing my pants there Andrea" he leans down and places a kiss on my mouth and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. He leans down and rests his head on my shoulder with his face in the crook of my neck. "You smell so good" he whispers, his hot breath against my skin sending a shiver up my spine and goosebumps erupting. He kisses my neck gently then pulls away and stands there looking at me. 

"I had better get changed so we can get the movie started or you'll never get out of here." 

I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge. I'm just sitting there going over all the thoughts in my head when Zayn comes out of the bathroom. He's wearing a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. 

My mind does flips and my stomach flutters. He walks into the room and I have to really think hard telling myself to hold it together. Looking at him as he walks over to me I'm literally coming undone inside. All I want to do at this very moment is jump up and throw myself at him. But, I don't. I smile at him and he winks at me.  

He grabs a blanket out of his bag and throws it onto the bed. As he walks over and sits down on the bed he asks, "is Grease ok?" 

"Grease? Ok? Yes, it's one of my all time favorites." 

Zayn shoots me a crooked smile, "mine too." 

"Let's watch!" As I bound onto the bed beside him. 

Zayn grabs the remote and turns the TV on. He pulls a couple pillows over and puts them behind his back to prop up his torso in a sitting position. I lay down beside him and fold my arms under the pillow to prop my head up a bit. 

As we lay watching the movie Zayn reaches over and pulls me closer to him. I lift my head and place it on his bare chest. I can feel my heart rate pick up as I do so. Zayn did too. 

Zayn laughs lightly and says quietly "it's ok, don't have cardiac arrest" as he wraps his arms tightly around me and places a kiss on the top of my head. 

I start running my fingers lightly up and down Zayn's bare chest and sides, Zayn is running his hands through and playing with my hair as we watch the movie. 

"Andrea, would you like something to drink?" 

"Some water would be great." 

"Ok, don't go anywhere I'll be right back." He walks into the kitchenette and comes back with two bottles of water in his hands and a bowl of fruit. He sits down on the bed as I sit up and he hands me one of the bottles of water. 

He puts the bowl down, "fruit?" he asks. 

"Don't mind if I do. It looks so delicious." 

We devour the fruit, he moves the bowl to the side table and pulls me back over to him and pulls the blanket up over us. He wraps his arms around me and I nestle into him. 

I hear my phone ringing and I try to reach for it but Zayn's arms are dead weight locked around me. I lift my head and realize we've fallen asleep and it's 6:30 in the morning. 

"Shit!" I whisper yell and Zayn moves quickly just enough that I can squeeze out of his arms and reach my phone. 

I push the green button and hello is coming out of my mouth before the phone is even to my ear. I hear Samantha on the other end. "Mommy, where are you? I woke up and no one is here and I was scared." 

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I went out with friends and we got back and started watching a movie and I fell asleep. I'll be on my way in just a few minutes. Try to go back to sleep, it's early." 

I bring my hand up to my head rubbing my temples and think, god I feel like a teenager whose parents just caught me in a lie. 

I shake my head as I hang up the phone and look up from the spot where I'm sitting on the floor to see Zayn sitting on the edge of the bed with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to stay knowing how late it was and there was the chance this would happen." 

"No, don't apologize. It could be much worse. At least I'm not drunk, or hung over or sick or dead. We simply fell asleep. I'm an adult, we are adults, and things like this sometimes happen. It will all be fine. I do need to get my butt moving though. Shit, I need to change my clothes first so you can have your pants back." 

"No, keep them. Hopefully that will guarantee that I'll get to see you again." He smiles and leans over and puts his arms out to help me up off the floor. I put my hands in his and he wraps his fingers around my hands and pulls me up onto the bed. He grabs my waist and pulls me down onto his lap and wraps his arms around me. 

His breath is hot on my neck as he kisses my neck and up to my ear and says "I still don't want to tell you goodbye." 

"I know Zayn, but it's not goodbye forever. We'll talk every day, or when you have time. We'll keep in contact, for as long as you want and if you tire of it just say the word and we'll go our separate ways with no hard feelings." 

"That's easy for you to say, maybe I would have hard feelings. I have other hard things" and he laughs out loud. 

I pull my head back to look at him. "Do you think I can't feel that you have other hard things? It's not a secret and if it is you aren't hiding it very well." I give him a small laugh and a wink. "I really must be going." 

Zayn cups my face with both of his hands and brings his face to mine. His lips connect with mine ever so softly and I swear I see stars. I have goosebumps springing up all over my body. Our lips are moving slowly against one another as he lets out a small moan and I take that opportunity to sneak my tongue in to explore the inside of his mouth. He whispers into our kiss, "I thought you were leaving." 

"I was until you initiated this." 

Our tongues are slowly exploring, tangling with one another. He moves and wraps his arms tightly around me and pulls me as close as he possibly can against him. He slowly moves his tongue from tangling with mine. He places small kisses against my lips, kissing my nose and my cheek and brings his hand up to caress my face. I look in his eyes and see such happiness and sparkle, which is so totally opposite of how this all started out last night. I love to see him smile. 

"I really need to be going Zayn, I don't want to leave but I have to. However, I can't do that until you release me from the prison of Zayn," looking down at his arms locked tightly around me.  

He smiles, "but I don't want to release you." He kisses me quickly on the lips, "I want you to stay, I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to wake up like this every day." 

"You want to wake up every day to my kid calling because she is home alone and scared?" 

He laughs, "I think you know what I mean." 

"Of course I do, and I too would love that nothing more but that would also mean I have to explain to my daughter how on earth it happened that her wonderful mommy is sleeping with her first celebrity crush. Not sure I'm ready for that yet. I would also like to take things a little slow. I don't want to ruin what we have. I seem to have already fucked up once in the last 24 hours by doing something I normally would never do. I don't want to fuck this up too. I want this friendship to last and we can see where things go from there." 

He loosens his arms from holding me and I stand from the bed. I turn to grab my purse and I slide my jeans inside. 

Zayn comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, leans down and pushes my hair away from my neck. He gently presses his lips to my neck and places small, light kisses along my neck, up to my ear. I shiver as my body reacts to his touch. 

He whispers, "until next time love. I'm going to miss you. I'll call you every day." 

I turn to face him, "I'm going to miss you too and yes, please do call me." 

I stand on my tip toes so I can place one last kiss on his lips. I run my hands up into his hair and gently pull his face down toward mine. He leans into my kiss and pulls me close as his tongue takes over my mouth. Our kiss is more demanding this time and I have to pull away before it leads to something more. 

I walk to the door and turn back once more, to look at the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on. "Bye Zayn. Thanks for everything, I'll talk to you later." 

"No, thank you and you can bet. I'll call you later today." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and I'm sorry that it's not a very good chapter. I'm at that awkward point of the story where I'm trying to bring it all together so I can work out the ending how I want it. Comment and vote, it's the only way I know if you like it or hate it.


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to write. It was a really hard chapter and I think it sucks. But it's a filler and I struggled terribly. I finally decided I just needed to let it be and post it. It is what it is and I am sorry. But I didn't know what else I could do to make it better. The next chapter should be much better and I don't think it will take nearly as long to write.

I open the door and walk out into the hallway, my eyes fixated at the end as Harry comes around the corner. 

"Shit," I whisper, thinking and hoping that this goes well, but I highly doubt it will.  

"Andrea?" His voice raises in question. "I knew it. I told you this was going to happen. You said it wouldn't but here you are." He lets out a hard sigh. "Y-you spent the night with him didn't you? Did he get you drunk or did you just decide he was worth it and figure two out of five wasn't bad? I thought you said that's not what you were here for." 

I kept walking toward Harry and I can feel my heart starting to pound in my chest as anger seeps into my veins. I figured everyone was asleep in their rooms around us and they didn't need to hear this so I was trying my best not to yell at him as I walked toward him. Stopping right in front of him and stretching as tall as I can on my tip toes, our noses almost touching, I look directly into his eyes. 

"You are wrong, Harry. Dead wrong," my voice was firm. "I did say that's not what I came for and that's not what happened. Why are you treating me like an this, like your enemy? Nothing happened; we talked, we watched a movie, and fell asleep. And why am I defending myself to you anyway? You and I had sex, but you don't own me and i don't have to defend myself or explain myself to you." 

It was true, he didn't own me and the fact that he felt that way angered me more than I could have ever imagined. "We aren't in a relationship, it was just sex. Consensual, and as far as I was concerned, there were no strings attached. Maybe it should've never happened. I should have been up front with you and told you I had feelings for Zayn. I never would have dreamt any of this would happen," I stated, an exaggerated tone to my voice. 

"Now what's done is done, I can't go back and honestly I don't want to take any of it back. Don't think for one second that I regret what happened between us because I don't, but I guess I should have let you know the feelings I had for Zayn and allowed you to make a decision in that light whether you still wanted to sleep with me. I'm sorry if I hurt you, that is not at all what I intended to happen, but I didn't think things with Zayn were going to end up the way they have either. I have royally fucked this all up and I am sorry." Hot tears again begin to run down my cheecks.  "But, you can't act like this and you can't accuse me of things that did not happen." 

"At this point Zayn and I are friends, nothing more. You need to get all these crazy ideas out of your head and you need to stop treating me like I'm the enemy. I am trying here Harry, can't you see that? I can't go back and change the past but I can try to right my wrong and move forward with you as my friend too." I swipe my hands across my cheeks wiping away the tears.  

He stood in silence, obviously thinking, but no words were coming out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Harry, but I don't have time to stand here and argue with you about something that you have dreamed up in that pretty little head of yours. I have children who need me and I am leaving." I start to walk away from him then I stop and turn to face him. His back is turned to me. "I really do hope that we can get through this and be friends Harry, I really do, but that is for you to decide at this point. Call or text me when you are ready to deal with this like an adult. Bye Harry, take care of yourself." I let out a sigh as I walk away feeling defeated.  

I slowly walk toward the elevator. Pushing the arrow to go down, I wait. I'm standing there waiting and feel a tug on my arm. I turn and see Harry, and when I look at him he looks at the floor. Within a few moments he looks around quickly then shakes his head. His eyes snap back to mine as I cross my arms over my chest. "Harry?" 

"I'm sorry Andrea; I shouldn't have assumed something happened and you're right I shouldn't accuse you. I'm hurt, yes, but you're right, it doesn't give me the right to treat you the way I have been. I do realize you are really trying and didn't do any of this to hurt me intentionally. You are trying to help me deal with this, trying to keep things civil between us and I am happy about that. Any other girl by this time would have just told me to fuck off and given up. I apologize and I'll call you later, as long as you really don't mind? I need to get all of my thoughts and feelings straightened out before I can talk with you about this. I'm so sorry Andrea." 

The ding of the elevator interrupts us. I smile at Harry as the doors slide open. "No I don't mind, please call me." 

"Friends?" Harry asks. 

"Yes, friends; always Harry." 

The doors slide closed as I am still standing in the hallway with Harry. He laughs, "You missed the lift." Then he reaches around me and pushes the arrow again. He turns and hugs me, "I really am sorry Andrea. I'm sorry for being such a dick. It won't happen anymore. I hope you believe me." 

I hear the familiar ding once again. The doors slide open. I end the hug between Harry and me, and place a quick peck on his cheek before I walk into the elevator. The doors slide closed and I breathe a huge sigh of relief. I run my hands through my hair and smile. What a crazy way to start my Sunday. 

The thoughts racing in my head are enough to cause an explosion. All the events of the past twenty-four hours are on replay in my mind. How does one girl, this girl in particular, who is actually much smarter than I have come across in these last twenty-four hours, get herself into the predicament that I have? Oh yes, boys, hot, young boys. 

Being boy crazy has it's downfalls I guess. I never had a problem with being boy crazy until now. Now I have hurt someone who I care about very much and I hate myself for it. But I am also beginning a friendship with someone else who I care about very much and that feels really right. 

The elevator stops and I step out into the foyer just as Paul is walking toward the elevator. 

"Hey Andrea. I guess you got Zayn taken care of?" 

My eyes go wide and my mouth falls open. Paul speaks quickly, "No, that's not what I meant," he shakes his head, "bad choice of words. I mean if you're still here at 7:00 in the morning then you must have been able to get him calmed down and in a better mindset." 

"Yeah, I think he's in a better mindset," I smile. "We talked and got to know one another and had a nice night. Before you go jumping to any conclusions here, it's not like that, nothing happened between us. We're friends and I think he really needed one. Thanks for everything Paul. I need to be getting home." 

I push the large glass doors open and inhale, filling my lungs with the cool fresh air. I walk to my van and stop for a moment before climbing in. I look at the building and smile as thoughts of the time I spent with Zayn fill my mind. 

I sit down and turn the key, bringing my van to life. As I pull away and start driving home, my mind shifts to thoughts of Samantha. What have I done? I not only fucked up by sleeping with Harry but then I go and spend the night with Zayn. What am I going to tell her? She's just a kid, I know this, but he is her first crush. How do I explain all of this to her if things between Zayn and I do get more serious? Oh boy do I have myself in a situation. I shake my head ridding myself of all the questions. I just want to enjoy my Sunday with my kids. 

I pull into our cul-de-sac and into the driveway. I hop out and pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time, 7:23, too early to go to the neighbors and get Layne. 

I walk to the front door and unlock it. Walking in I hear a scream, "Mommy you're home. I missed you." Samantha comes running over to me and wraps me in a big hug. I hug her back and ask, "Wanna go snuggle in bed with me?" 

"Yes!" She says excitedly. 

I turn toward the stairs, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" We both bolt for the stairs, run up them and plow through my bedroom door jumping onto the bed. We lay there and giggle for a few minutes before I grab her and kiss her forehead wrapping her in a big hug. 

"How about we watch a movie and maybe I'll take a little nap?" 

"Yeah I'd like that. What movie should we watch?" 

"You pick since I'll probably fall asleep." 

"We Bought a Zoo." Samantha runs down to the DVD center and picks out the movie and runs back up the stairs putting the DVD in the player and hands me the remote. 

I start the movie and snuggle close with Samantha. We have our heads on the same pillow. Samantha turns her head to me, "I love snuggling with you and watching movies. This is one of my favorite things to do." She gives me a big hug. 

"Mine too sweetpea." 

I lean over and set the alarm on my phone for 9:00 a.m. so that I don't sleep the whole morning away and I can go next door and get Layne. I wrap my arms around Samantha as the movie plays, my body relaxes and sleep takes over. 

My alarm goes off and I jump at the sound and Samantha laughs at me. 

"That really scared you." 

"It really did scare me. I'm going to run next door and get Layne. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

I walk up to the door and ring the bell. The door opens and I hear Layne yell, "Mommy, I missed you!" 

He comes running down the stairs smiling at me with arms outstretched. 

I grab him in a big hug and kiss him. "I missed you too buddy. Let's go home and we'll plan out our day. Thank you for letting him stay with you Carol." 

Layne grabs my hand and smiles up at me. "I love you mommy." 

We walk in the front door and I call out to Samantha. "Is the movie done? If it is come down here, we're going to plan our day." 

She comes bouncing down the stairs and flops down on the couch. Layne is sitting beside me hugging me and telling me how much he missed me. 

"First things first, I am starved. What should we do for breakfast?" 

Layne asks, "Can we go to IHOP?" 

I'm not a big fan of IHOP but the kids love it so I oblige. I grab my purse and we head out the door. Over breakfast we talk about what we'd like to do for the day. 

We decide, first stop is the store so mommy can buy a new swim suit then we're off to the pool for a few hours. After the pool we'll spend some time at the park and maybe stop for dinner then home to snuggle and watch a movie. 

I find a super cute swim suit and we head for the pool. We spend about 3 hours there splashing, laughing and lounging. Then we head to the park to enjoy the beautiful day. I still love to swing as much as I did when I was a kid. I also brought a book so I get a little reading done while the kids play. 

After a few hours at the park taking in all the fresh air we decide it's time to have dinner and then head home to rest and relax and snuggle together. 

We decide on Noodles and Company for dinner, something we all really like. We stop at the grocery store to rent a movie and the kids decide they'd really like to see The Lego Movie again. 

We get home and we all slip on our jammies and meet in my bed to snuggle. I sneak downstairs and dish us each a small bowl of chocolate ice cream. 

I peek my head around the wall and yell "Samantha, Layne, come here." 

They come running into the kitchen to see the bowls of ice cream and sundae toppings out on the counter. We each cover our ice cream with syrups, nuts, cherries and whipped cream and up to my room we all go. 

We climb under the warm blankets and I start the movie. We finish our ice cream then I wrap my arms around both of my kiddos and pull them close to me and close my eyes just taking in the moment. I love nights when we hang out like this. 

My phone rings, Samantha reaches over and grabs it off the nightstand and hands it to me. 

I hit the answer button, "Hello?" 

"Hey beautiful!" 

My heart leaps and speeds up as I hear the familiar thick accent. 

 


	10. Trying to Live a Normal Life

I can feel my cheeks heat up as a huge smile plays across my face. I slide out of the bed quietly so I can go to another room to talk to him without disturbing the kids or having them hear what the conversation is about. 

"Hey Zayn! It's so nice to hear your voice." 

"Andrea, I can't believe it's been less than 24 hours since I've seen you. It seems like it's been days." I feel myself blush at his words. "When I close my eyes I can still feel exactly how my arms fit around your waist and hear the way you giggle. I even took one of the hotel pillows, because it smelled like you. I wanted to be able to sleep with it next to me or in my arms. In all honesty I wish I could sleep with you in my arms." 

"You are crazy Zayn Malik! I can't believe you stole a hotel pillow." 

"Well I didn't really steal it, I traded. I left one of my pillows for them, in return for the Andrea pillow." He quietly chuckled. 

"So, how are you feeling today? Better than yesterday I hope." 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I called and talked to my mum earlier today and when I get back in a couple weeks I'm going to meet her and my dad for dinner so I can talk to them about the engagement and wedding plans. I feel really good about it. However, I hope you don't mind but I'm not going to mention anything about you. Not because I don't want to tell them all about you, because I do, I want to tell them every little wonderful thing about you. But, I don't want to give them the wrong impression. I don't want them to think that you are the reason for my feelings, and change of heart, even though we just met so it seems impossible." He paused for a few moments before speaking again. 

"They don't know when or how we met and I don't want them getting any weird ideas. I don't want them to think of you that way before they even meet you. You had no part in this, other than helping me realize what I'm doing is wrong. I want them to meet you when the time is right, after all of this is over. They need to form their own opinions of you and not have their opinions riding on the thought that you made me change my mind; I don't want that to affect the outcome of their feelings about you." 

"I appreciate that Zayn and I understand why you aren't going to say anything. After all, we're only friends, and we've just met, this is only a friendship at this point and who knows what will happen. The friendship may not become anything more and there is no reason to mention anything about me right now. If things continue on as they are and we do indeed become more serious then you can tell them about me when the time is right. I'm just happy I could be there for you and help you see that what you are doing is not the right thing, for you or Perrie." 

"I hate to see you make a commitment so permanent and possibly regret it down the road and end up unhappy. You deserve more than that and if you don't feel for Perrie, the love that you should for a fiancé and soon to be wife, then it's really only fair to her that she knows that as well." 

"Yeah, you're right. I'll make this situation right before it gets any worse. So how was your day today?" 

"It was good. The kids and I went for a late breakfast, then went and did a little shopping, spent a few hours at the pool, went to the park for a few hours, grabbed some dinner, and then headed home for ice cream sundaes and snuggling in bed watching movies. These are my favorite kind of days, just hanging with my two favorite people." 

"Your day sounds wonderful, I'm a bit jealous actually. I wish I could have been there to be a part of it. We just finished performing and I couldn't wait to call and hear your voice. I can't believe how quickly I have become smitten with you." 

A smile crept across my face. "So how was your gig tonight?" 

"It was good, but not nearly as exciting as last night was. Knowing that you were out there in the audience watching and I was going to, hopefully, be able to see you again when we were done performing made last night's gig that much more exciting. I wish we had more than one show in Omaha, it would have been great to get to spend more time with you. Maybe I could have met, Layne. That's his name right?" 

"Yes, that's his name. And I don't know Zayn. This is all really new and I don't want to make too much of it yet. First of all I don't want to hurt Samantha. She really loves you and this happening is something I'm fighting with internally. Please Zayn don't take that the wrong way. I'm not saying I don't want this because I do, I want to be friends but if things do progress I have to figure out the right timing and the right way to tell her without completely crushing her. It's all so foreign to me. I never expected anything like this would happen. I knew I liked you but I never imagined in a million years that you would have feelings for me and we would hit it off. And being Samantha and I are so close and have such a great relationship I have to tread lightly." 

"When the time comes I could always sit down with her and tell her, if that would make it easier for you." 

"Thanks for offering Zayn, but I think it needs to come from me. I can't take the cowardly way out. I also don't know how well she would take it coming from you, that might cause the situation to be worse. Though, I do think if it comes to that you will have to be around when I tell her. Who knows maybe she will figure it all out on her own and I won't need to tell her anything, I mean she's a smart girl. I just hope if that is the case, she doesn't resent me. I couldn't bear her hating or being angry at me. We have such a fantastic relationship and we're so close, that would kill me." 

"I think we need to just take this friendship thing one day at a time and see what happens. We've only just met, we spent a few hours together and now you're on the road again traveling the world some more. You might meet someone, closer to your age, who you really get on with. I want you to promise me Zayn, if you meet someone you'll give it a try and not let me keep you from giving it a chance. I also want to make sure that you tell me. I can handle it and I will understand completely. I don't want to be second best and I don't want to hold you back either." 

"I promise you," he lets out a big sigh, "that I will think about you every day Andrea." 

"Zayn, you little shit." 

He giggles, "No, wait you didn't let me finish, I promise if anything changes I will let you know immediately. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or string you along, Andrea. Though I do think I've fallen for you 110%. I have never felt this way about anyone before. It's as if you've lit a fire inside me and I can't get you out of my head. I don't think I'll even be able to look at anyone else." 

"You are all I have thought about all day today. And tonight at the show, I kept looking out into the crowd hoping I would see your beautiful smile, knowing fully that was not going to happen. Once we were off stage I immediately gathered my things and loaded them onto the bus. We had a short meet and greet then I came straight back to the bus to call you. I couldn't wait to hear your voice." 

"That goes both ways Zayn; you were on my mind most of the day. I had a wonderful night with you last night. I enjoyed getting to know you and spending some time just hanging out. I just don't want to rush this. As I said before, I fucked up once last night and I don't want to hurt anyone else, including myself. My heart is wrapped up in this one already and I have to take my time. We need to take it slow." 

"Oh yeah, speaking of, as you call it, your fuck up, Harry and I had a good talk today." 

"You did? Oh god. That's not what I wanted to hear." 

"No Andrea, it wasn't that kind of talk. He didn't say anything about what happened, I mean not anything that I didn't already know and he came to me. It wasn't a bragging session or a let's compare notes pow­wow. It was an honest and needed conversation." 

"We were on the road and the other guys were either napping or playing video games. I was lying in my bunk and I'd just ended the call with my mum when he walked over and suggested we talk about you and what was going on. I agreed it was a good idea being as you weren't there for him to talk to and I could tell he really wanted to talk to someone. He'd been pacing around the bus. Ruffling his hair a lot and rubbing his temples. Looking a bit lost actually." 

"He apologized for being a dick to you and making this harder than it should be. He also told me that he can tell by the way I look at you and talk about you that I really do like you, a lot. He said he likes you too but he doesn't think he would be able to handle not seeing you and the distance would be too hard for him. He said that you are a wonderful girl and if you make me happy then he wants to give us a chance and he wishes us all the best." 

"Really, he said all of that? He really did listen to me this morning. It took long enough to sink in but I'm happy he finally heard me." 

"Yes, he did. Then he brought up Perrie and the engagement." 

I let out a huge sigh, "Oh great. Now he probably thinks I'm a wannabe home wrecker." My face quickly drops to a frown. 

"Hey, no, don't think like that. Don't even think that you are a home wrecker; you're the farthest thing from that. Now wipe that frown off your face, you are so pretty when you smile. I can tell by the sadness in your voice that you have a frown on that beautiful face of yours. If I were there I would kiss it away. Please don't feel that you've done anything wrong." 

"Harry asked what I was going to do. He said he knew I wasn't in love with Perrie and never understood why I had proposed to her in the first place. He said he never felt she was right for me and he hoped that it all worked out for us." 

"I told him that was why you had come back to talk to me at the hotel. We had started discussing it on the bus after you came into the kitchen but it was bad timing because you had to get Samantha home. I needed to get some things out in the open and you were there to listen and help me sort things out and see what I am doing is all wrong. I told him I wasn't going to marry Perrie and I was going to call off the engagement after we got back home. I also told him first I was going to sit down with my parents and discuss the situation with them and then I would have to sit down with Perrie and put an end to all of this." 

"Harry was very sympathetic. He told me he was sorry I was going through all of this with Perrie and if I ever needed someone to talk to that he still cares about me like a brother and he will always be there for me. I think it was good for us to get it all out and he was very understanding and supportive of you and I giving this a try." 

"Wow, he really has come around. I think I am now more gutted than before that I hurt him so badly. I can tell from what you've told me that I really did hurt him. Do you think it would be ok for me to call him? Do you think he would even want to talk to me? Maybe he wouldn't even answer my call." 

"Yeah, I think he'd love it if you called him. I think he's accepted everything that's going on and he's come to terms with the fact that what happened between the two of you wasn't meant to be anything more than sex." 

"Zayn stop, please." 

"What did I do?" 

"You didn't do anything; it just feels wrong talking to you about my sexscapade with Harry. I think we should stop talking about it now. It happened, it's over, and now I'd like to focus on us." 

"I like the sounds of that Andrea. I agree, let's put that in the past and move on with us." 

"So how many more shows do you have before you go back across the pond?" 

"We'll be here for about four more weeks, like 20 more shows I think. Then back to the U.K. to work on our new album. Then another tour." 

"Do you ever get tired of that vicious cycle? It seems so overwhelming. I mean you're going, going, going and it's always for others not for yourself." 

"I wouldn't say I get tired of it and I wouldn't say it's not for myself either. I do get frustrated at times, because you have to work around so much to get time to yourself or with family and what not but it's what I love, it's me. And we meet some of the most amazing people doing this. We get to see some of the most amazing and beautiful places. Most of the time I really love it." 

"Well, it's getting late. I had better go get my kiddos ready for bed. It's Sunday night and they have school in the morning." 

"I'm sorry Zayn, I'd love to stay and talk but I have other people I need to think about too." 

"No, its fine, I completely understand. Go take care of your kids." 

"Andrea, can I call you tomorrow or is that too much?" 

"No Zayn, call me tomorrow. I look forward to it." 

I hang up the phone and just sit there looking at it. How? Why? I don't understand any of this. It feels so good and so right, but at the same time it feels wrong for so many reasons. I slide my phone into my pocket and head back upstairs to find both kids curled up sound asleep. I don't have the heart, or energy, to move them so I leave them sleeping in my bed and go back downstairs to do some cleaning up. 

After cleaning up a bit I sit down on the couch and text Harry. 

_Hey there stranger._

_Hi Andrea!_

_Do you have a few minutes? Can I call you?_

_Yes to both questions._

I hit his name on the screen and the call connects. My heart rate picks up and my hands start sweating. 

His voice sounds shaky as he answers "Hi Andrea. What's up?" 

"I just wanted to talk, that's all. I talked to Zayn earlier." 

"Yeah, he was really anxious to talk to you after the gig tonight." 

"He told me the two of you talked and I wanted to say thank you Harry. Thank you for supporting this and even for being there for Zayn. I know this isn't easy for you and honestly I don't know how easy or how difficult it is going to be for Zayn and I but I appreciate you understanding and your support." 

"Andrea, can I tell you something?" 

"Yes Harry, anything. What?


	11. Growing

"Andrea, Zayn is head over heels for you. He talks about you nonstop, the change in his voice and demeanor when he talks about you is something I have never seen in him. We've been doing this band thing together for four years and you have affected him in a way I've never seen. I can't fault him for that and I can't hold a grudge against you as I know it will only hurt him in the end. I do really like you but I'm willing to step aside and allow you and Zayn to work on a relationship because I think he needs you and I think he would be better with the distance than I would." 

"I don't know if that makes me happy or not. It makes me a bit uncomfortable actually. I don't want him to get too attached to the relationship this early; that's a killer. He has to step back and take it all in slowly," I replied. 

"He just needs to spend more time with you. I think he became so smitten with you and was so elated to spend those few extra hours with you, he really can't get you out of his head. I think time will make it easier for him to take it all in more slowly. He just doesn't want to lose any of it or risk the friendship falling apart too soon because you can't spend time together. He really wants this relationship to work." 

"I hope you're right Harry. Jumping in this fast will only make it worse when we are apart and I don't want to think of what might happen." 

"Andrea, he won't do anything stupid. He has a good head on his shoulders and he wouldn't do anything to screw up whatever possibilities might be here, in this relationship, waiting for him." 

"Thanks Harry. And thank you for being so understanding and supportive. I am truly sorry for what I did and what I put you through, if I could make it better I would. I don't really know how to do that though." 

"Just be my friend Andrea. That's all I want," he sighed. "I don't want to lose you because I was a dick and couldn't see that what we had was nothing more than sex. Not that I wasn't secretly hoping for more, but I do understand. I don't hold anything against you. I really appreciate that you were so willing and and stubborn puttin so much into trying to keep this friendship alive even after all the pushing and stupid stuff I did and said." 

"Of course Harry, we'll always be friends. I just wish I had handled things differently. It's done and neither of us can change what happened. Let's just agree to put it behind us and move on. Shall we?" 

"We shall." I hear him release another small sigh and can hear a smile in his voice as he says "we'll put it behind us." 

"Hey, thanks for taking my call tonight. I only wish we had been able to sit down and talk about this face to face, but I know if that were to happen it would be too long from now. I wanted to talk about it now and get everything out in the open." 

I glance over at the clock and realize how late it really was. "I hate to cut this so short but I really need to be getting to bed. Up early for school and work tomorrow." 

"Oh yeah of course. Thank you for calling and thank you again for being so persistent, in not giving up on me, and allowing me time to process all that happened so I could try to get my thoughts and feelings together. It was nice talking to you tonight. Sleep well and I hope we'll see each other again soon." 

"Bye Harry." 

"Bye Andrea." 

With that I drop my hand into my lap, as I watch the call disconnect. A single tear escapes my eye and slides warm and slow down my cheek. I fall back and rest my head against the back of the sofa and shut my eyes. After a minute or two my phone buzzes. I look down and turn my phone over so I can see the screen. The message displayed simply says, _I'm the luckiest guy in the world, sleep well. Z :)_

I can't help but smile. I stand from the sofa and slide my phone back into my pocket. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a little bit of water. After I finish I walk upstairs and climb into bed between Layne and Samantha. I lay there in the dark listening to them breath for a few minutes while I think. How did all of this happen? Where are things going to go from here? A vision of Zayn's smiling face pops into my head. I smile and close my eyes. 

I awake to the shrill buzzing of my alarm clock; I roll over and reach around Samantha to turn it off. I think to myself, 'geez 5:00 a.m. comes way too early'. I crawl out of bed and head to the shower. 

Once I finish my shower, I get dressed and go downstairs and make my morning coffee. I wake the kids at 7:00 a.m. to get them ready for school. We get out the door on time and the day has officially begun. 

I get to work and check my phone first thing. I see a text from Zayn. It's another one, short and to the point. 

_I hope you have a great day! I'll call later. - Z :)_

I quickly text him back. 

_Thanks for the sweet morning message. I look forward to our chat. Where are you today?_

_We are in Boston, no gig tonight, day off. I'll have plenty of time to think about you. xx -Z_

_Nice, I love Boston. Enjoy your day! Go do some sightseeing and quit thinking about me. :) Gotta get to work. Until later! xx_

I spend all day transcribing dictation, answering the phones and trying desperately to get caught up on the filing. The day flies by and I still have plenty of work to keep me busy, for at least a week. 

I stop by the school to pick the kids up from Kids Network and we go home for dinner. 

My phone buzzes as I'm cleaning up the kitchen. 

_Hey, what time do the kids go to bed? I'll call after. -Z_

_8:30. Talk to you soon._

After I get the kids tucked into bed Zayn calls at about 9:00. We talk for a little over an hour. He tells me about his day and the sights he went to see and what he did. I tell him about my uneventful day and we just chit chat like old friends. 

Fast forward and it's been about three and a half weeks since I met Zayn, we've talked every single day and I think he's one of the most genuinely kind people I have ever met. He's always so concerned and interested in what is going on in my life. When I have a bad day he sends me text messages to cheer me up and sends me flowers. I think I am falling hard for him. It's so crazy all these feelings I have. 

As I'm standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what the kids and I are going to do on this beautiful Saturday my phone begins to ring. It's Zayn. He never calls this early in the day, my heart skips and I wonder if everything is ok. 

"Zayn? Is everything ok?" 

"Well hello to you too Andrea." 

"I'm sorry I got worried, you never call this early. I was afraid something might be wrong." 

"Nah, everything is fine. Sorry to scare you like that, but I've got something to ask you." 

"Yes, what's that Mr. Malik?" 

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" 

"I don't have any plans, why?" 

"Well, we have a two day break and I begged Paul to let me spend a night in Omaha so I could see you again. He agreed. He booked us a flight and hotel! We'll fly out after our gig tonight and be there all day tomorrow, and then we'll fly out Monday morning to Oklahoma. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? I'd love to have you as my date." 

"I don't know Zayn, I don't have a sitter and it is pretty last minute to be trying to find one." 

"I've got it covered. Niall offered to spend the evening with your kids. He said you could bring them to the hotel and he'll take them to the pool and they can watch movies and stuff. Please Andrea? I begged Paul and he knows you are the only reason we are coming back through Omaha. It's not way out of the way but it's not on the regular route either. I just want to spend the evening with you, just a couple hours is all I'm asking. Please don't make me beg." 

"Zayn Malik you are impossible. I don't even have to see your face to know how utterly sad and broken your face looks because of my response, those puppy dog eyes of yours. Ok, you've got me for the evening. I'm not sure what to tell the kids." 

"What do I tell Samantha? I'm not ready to break her heart yet." 

"I'm sorry Andrea, I didn't even think about the fact that this would put you on the spot. I am an idiot and I'm sorry." 

"No Zayn, you're not an idiot and I am really happy that you thought of me and want to spend your time off with me. I mean there are so many things you could do with two days off yet you chose to come to Omaha. I'll get it figured out. It's not the end of the world." 

"I have to go Zayn, the kids and I are going to try and get out and enjoy the beautiful day. Will you call me tonight?" 

"Yeah, of course I will. I'm sorry again Andrea." 

"Stop apologizing. I'll talk to you later Zayn. Bye." 

The kids and I sit down to have a quick breakfast and then we head out for a walk. 

I get a call from a friend and end up joining them, and a group of friends at the lake for a day of sun and fun. 

It's been a long day when we pull into the driveway at 6:30 that evening. We decide to make tacos for dinner. The kids help in the kitchen and we sit down to eat. 

We finish up dinner and decide to have a movie night. I send the kids off to get ready for bed while I call Zayn back. 

"Hi. I'm sorry I called you during dinner, but we'll be going on stage soon then we'll head to the airport right after and I wanted to make sure I got to call you before we left." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you'll be heading out tonight and its fine really. What time will you get into Omaha then?" 

"I believe our plane lands at 4:12 a.m." 

"Ouch, that's an early morning." 

"Yeah but I'm used to these crazy hours and I can sleep on the plane so it's all good." 

"Well, I promised the kids movies and popcorn tonight so I had better get to it. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Oh, what time am I supposed to take the kids to the hotel? What time is dinner and where are we going?" 

"So many questions," he laughed. "How about I call you in the morning or early afternoon and we can talk time for the kids to come to the hotel and dinner plans. Where I'm taking you is a surprise and our reservation is at 8:00." 

"But Zayn I have to know where we are going so I know what to wear. I can't go to some 5 star restaurant dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, which is my attire of choice when I'm not at work." 

"Ok, you should not dress too fancy but not jeans either; maybe a nice casual dress. That's all I'm going to tell you." 

"Malik, you are impossible." 

Zayn laughs on the other end of the phone, "Is that so Miss Long? You my dear are just too inquisitive that's all. I had better let you get to your kids and I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night love, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." 

The kids and I watch two movies, eating popcorn and ice cream. By the time the second movie is over it is 12:50 and it's way past all of our bed times so I tuck each of the kids into bed and slide into mine. 

Layne comes crawling into my bed about 9:15 a.m. the next morning and snuggles into me. I roll over sweeping my hair out of my face and ask if he wants to watch cartoons in bed for a bit until Samantha wakes up. I flip on the TV to Boomerang so we can watch some old cartoons. Samantha soon joins us. 

I leave the kids to watch cartoons while I go take a shower and get cleaned up for the day. 

After my shower we head downstairs for breakfast. The kids want waffles and bacon so I get started mixing up the waffle batter. The kids are watching cartoons in the living room and I'm mixing the waffles. 

I hear my phone beep. I reach over and grab it to see I have a message from Zayn.


	12. Truth

  _I couldn't wait until tonight. I'm standing in your driveway. :) -Z_   xx 

‘What, how?’ I think to myself as I drop the spoon into the bowl and run to the front window. I throw back the curtains and there he is, standing with his hands in his pockets looking up at the sky. I take in a deep breath and my hands start to shake as my heart pounds in my chest.  

I try to calmly walk to the front door and out onto the porch. I run my hands through my wet messy hair as I step onto the driveway. He walks toward me with a smile slowly spreading wider across his face the closer he gets. He reaches for my hand and quickly pulls me into him.  

“Oh how I have missed you Miss Long.” He buries his head in the nape of my neck and inhales. “You smell so good, just like I remember, a mix of sweet fruit and minty bubblegum.” He gently kisses my neck and runs his hand down my back.  

“Um, Zayn, my kids, not here,” I speak in a breathy tone, as I pull away from him and lean in to kiss his cheek. His eyes turn to sadness and he steps back away from me.  

“I'm sorry Andrea. I just, I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't sleep at all. Once we landed and got checked into the hotel all I could think about was you and how badly I wanted to see you.” He took a deep breath in before continuing, “Being in the same city made it so difficult not being able to see you right away. It took everything inside me to even wait this long. I almost called you at four thirty this morning to see if I could come see you.”  

“Four thirty this morning might have worked out better, then we could have had some time together but this is ok too. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for the kids to know what's going on.”  

“What is going on Andrea?”  

My heartbeat quickened even more thinking about sharing my feelings with him. “I think I'm falling in love with you Zayn. I keep trying to tell myself it can't be because this is all happening so fast, but I can't deny the feelings I get when you call or text or I picture you in my mind. When I think about you I feel such complete happiness.”  

I step toward Zayn and wrap my hands around his neck pulling him into me and I kiss him firmly on the mouth. He quickly places his hands on my hips and passionately kisses me back. After a few minutes I break our kiss and pull away from him.  

“Well Miss Long, that wasn't at all what I was expecting. I don't really know what I was expecting actually, but definitely not that.”  

I laugh a little at his shock and turn toward the house. “Come on. Please excuse my house; it's kind of a mess.” I push the door open and we walk in. I take him right up to the kitchen.  

“I need to finish making breakfast for the kids.”  

“What's for breakfast this morning?”  

“The kids wanted waffles and bacon.”  

“Mmm waffles, I love waffles. Bacon, I don't eat.”  

“Are you inviting yourself to breakfast Mr. Malik?”  

“Oh gosh Andrea, I'm sorry. That was rude." 

I turn to face him poking him in the stomach, “I was kidding Zayn. It's fine and no it wasn't rude. Of course you are more than welcome to eat with us.”  

As I'm turning back toward the counter to finish mixing the waffle batter I catch a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I turn to the side and Samantha is standing at the top of the steps into the kitchen with her head cocked to the side.  

“Mommy?”  

“Yes sweetpea?” I turn and walk over to her.  

She reaches for my hand. “Can you come help me with something?”  

“Sure sweatpea. What do you need?”  

She leads me out of the kitchen pulling on my hand and leads me up to her room.  

“Mommy, are you Zayn's girlfriend?”  

“Baby, why would you think that? We are friends. The boys were coming back through Omaha to stay on their way to their next concert stop so he thought he'd stop by and see us. Is that ok?”  

“Yeah it's fine but I still think you're his girlfriend. I saw you two in the kitchen.”  

“I'm sorry baby. I don't know what else to say. We are friends. I like him, I do, and I think he likes me too but I'm not his girlfriend.”  

“Mommy, it's ok if you are. I won't be angry. I like Zayn too but I know I can't have a boyfriend and even if I could he couldn't be my boyfriend because he's too old for me.”  

“Oh baby girl. Like I said, we are friends but it makes me feel much better that if we become more than friends it won't hurt you. Zayn and I have become very good friends. We have been talking every day since the concert. I was really afraid of hurting you and you know that's something I never want to do to you.”  

“I know mommy, it's ok. I kind of could tell the first time we met them. I knew you liked him but I thought maybe he liked you too because he touched you a lot when he talked to you and he smiled at you a lot. I like Zayn a lot and I am happy that you like him and that he likes you back.”  

I lean in and wrap my arms around Samantha hugging her tightly as a few tears run down my cheeks.  

“Why are you crying mommy?”  

“I am just so happy that you aren't going to be hurt or angry. I have tried so hard to do everything right raising you kids and I felt like maybe this was wrong and would hurt you. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you that Zayn and had become very good friends and that we are getting very close. I'm so happy that you are ok with me, possibly, some day, being Zayn's girlfriend. Are you sure that you are ok with this Samantha? I don't want you to tell me you're ok if it's going to hurt you in the end.” 

“Mommy, I really am ok with you liking Zayn and Zayn liking you. I want you to be happy and Zayn makes you smile, all the time, so I think he makes you really happy. I like Zayn, I think he's really cute but even more than that he's one of the nicest boys I've ever met and he's nice to you. And the way he looks at you mommy, that makes my heart so happy. I think he really really likes you a lot. I like seeing you smile mommy and you haven't had a boyfriend for a long time.” 

“I haven't wanted a boyfriend, I wanted to spend my time with you and Layne. Now you're growing up and I feel like having a boyfriend now is ok. Also, Zayn living so far away I won't be able to spend lots and lots of time with him, that won't be possible. I don't even know how this is going to work with him in London and us here in Nebraska. The time apart might be more than either of us can handle. I'm really happy that you've accepted this so easily. I honestly was afraid to tell you, I wasn't sure how I could tell you without hurting you.”

"I'm fine mommy, really I am. Now let's go have some breakfast because I am starved.”  

When we get downstairs Zayn is at the table with Layne.  

“What? Did you do this Zayn?”  

“Yeah, well it seemed like Samantha needed you and you were gone a bit so I decided to just finish up breakfast. Though I left the bacon for you.”  

“Thanks, my favorite, bacon.”  

Samantha pipes up “It is not, you hate bacon.”  

“I was kidding, I don't like bacon and I dislike making it too. But I know you kids love it so I sacrifice.”  

“Zayn?”  

“Yeah Samantha?”  

“You better not break my mommy's heart.”  

“Whoa, Samantha. Stop. That's enough.”  

“But mommy...”  

“No, Samantha.”  

“Girls, stop. It's ok. Andrea, it's ok. I get it. But when did this come up? I'm a little lost here. I didn't even know we were to the heartbreak part.”  

“We're not. Samantha has come to the conclusion that I am your girlfriend.”  

“So you have Miss Samantha? How do you feel about that love?”  

“It's ok. I like you Zayn, I like you a lot and I love my mommy. I just don't want my mommy to get hurt by a boy again. I don't like it.”  

“Well Samantha, you can rest assured I will not hurt your mommy.” He turns in his chair to face me and a smile slowly spreads all the way across his face and up into his eyes.  

My insides heat up, I love that smile. My heart flutters and my cheeks heat up from the blush of embarassment. I turn and walk back into the kitchen. 

“Ok, I believe you. I want my mommy to be happy and you make her smile so I like that.”  

“Ok, you three let's finish up this breakfast so I can clean up the kitchen and we can get on with something fun today.”  

“What's the plan for today anyway Andrea?”  

“Mommy can we go see a movie at the movie theater?” Layne asks.  

“Oh Layne, I don't know. It's-.”  

Zayn interrupts me “I think that sounds like a great idea, we'll go see a movie at the theater, my treat.”  

I turn walk out of the kitchen to look at him and raise my eyebrows.  

He reaches out and grabs my hand. “Can we talk for a minute?”  

“Sure." I turn to face the kids "when you two are done eating please go to your rooms and get dressed. Samantha you need to take a shower this morning too.”  

We walk into the kitchen and Zayn cups my face in his hands. “Let me do this, please Andrea. I want to spend the day with you and your kids. I don't know when I will get to see you again after today and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I also would like to get to know Layne and get to know Samantha better.”  

“And anyway, what is this about you being my girlfriend?" Zayn raises his eybrow at me and smirks. 

“When Samantha asked me to help her with something, she actually took me to her room to inquire. She asked if I was your girlfriend. I told her I wasn't, we are just friends. She then proceeded to tell me it's ok if I am your girlfriend because she really likes you and she could kind of tell when we met you boys a few weeks ago that maybe you liked me. She is too grown up for her age. It's scary how mature she is sometimes." 

“Wow, I guess she is much more grown up than you thought. That's great. Great for me anyway because now I know that I have her approval and she seemed to be the one door you were afraid to open and ask for permission.”  

“Yeah, that does make it a lot easier and knowing she is not going to be hurt, sad or angry really makes me feel much better.”  

“So does that mean you're my girlfriend Miss Long?” Zayn pushes a few lose strands of hair behind my ear and kisses my cheek. 

“Isn't that rushing things Zayn? I mean you haven't even broken off your engagement yet. We've only known one another for a few weeks and you haven't even asked me to commit to this relationship.”  

“I realize it seems like I'm rushing into this but it feels so right. You feel so right.” He pulls me close to him wrapping his arms around my waist. “I don't want to take the chance of me going back to London and you finding someone else. At least this way, if you are my girlfriend, you won't be looking for someone else.”  

I pull away from him and screw my face. “I haven't looked for anyone in years I am not about to start now Malik. I wasn't looking for anyone when this happened.”  

He chuckles and reaches out taking my hands in his. He looks me straight in the eye, “Andrea, please can we make this official? Will you be my girlfriend? Please say yes Andrea, please.”  

“Yes Zayn, I'll be your girlfriend.”  

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me with such desperation.  

“Andrea, you make me so happy. You have no idea what you do to me.”  

“Oh, you're wrong there, I think I do. It's kind of hard to hide when you are pressed this closely against me. I think you know what I mean.”  

I smile at him and he laughs.  

“Oh you mean this.” He presses himself harder against me, the bulge in his pants pressing against me, I smile and kiss him.  

“Ok, enough. I think you need to cool off. We had better stop this and get ready to go. I need to go get dressed and I think you need a cold shower or a cold drink or both.”  

Zayn smiles and laughs, “A cold shower doesn't sound too bad. Will you join me? That will heat it up.” He laughs and winks at me.  

I playfully slap him as I walk out of the kitchen. “I'm going to get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes.”  

I get back downstairs and Zayn is out in the backyard with the kids. Samantha is swinging and Zayn is throwing the baseball with Layne.  

“So, what movie are we going to see?” I ask as I walk out into the backyard.  

Layne yells, “Guardians of the Galaxy, I want to see that.”  

Samantha chimes in, “yeah that looks really funny. Can we see it?”  

Zayn looks over at me, “Mom is that appropriate for both of these kids?”  

“I think so. Let me go see what time it's playing and where. I'll be right back.”  

Zayn comes in from the backyard after a few minutes. He comes up behind me and leans down placing his chin on my shoulder as I'm checking theaters and times. “Did you find it?”  

“Yeah, it looks like it's at AMC up the road. It starts in 35 minutes. If we leave now we will have time to grab some snacks and get decent seats.”  

Zayn runs his hand down my arm sending chills through my body. I shiver as he grabs my hand and pulls me up from the chair. He pulls me against him and runs his hand down my hair pulling my mouth toward his. He whispers, “You look hot” as his face keeps coming closer to mine, I part my lips and his tongue enters my mouth as we taste one another. My breathing begins to pick up and I grab his hair and pull gently at the long hair covering his neck. My mind is racing as I realize that this is not the right time or place for this.  

I place small kisses on his lips and against his neck then pull away from him as his eyes sparkle with excitement. He licks his lips and leans over placing a small kiss against my ear and whispers, “I wish we could continue this.”  

“Later,” I say as I wink at him and turn to call the kids inside.  

“That movie was great!” Layne squeals as we are leaving the theater. “Mommy can you buy it for me to watch at home?”  

“I'll think about it, when it comes out on DVD.”  

“I'm hungry,” Samantha whines.  

“Let's go grab a late lunch then,” Zayn says. “Where would you like to go?”  

“Joe's Crab Shack.”  

“Samantha, no, that's far too expensive. Pick someplace else.”  

“Joe's Crab Shack it is then.” Zayn turns and smiles at me, then mouths, _Please. Let me do this._ “Nothing is too good for such a beautiful girl.” He gives Samantha a big hug as he grabs her hand and they take off for the car.  

Layne reaches out and takes my hand as he looks up at me, “Mommy, do you like Zayn?”  

“Yes, I do like Zayn. Quite a lot actually. Why?”  

“I just was curious and I'm hungry too.”  

“Then let’s get to the car Mr. Handsome.” We skip off to the car together hand in hand.  

After eating we head back to my house. Both kids jump out of the van and run into the house.  

Zayn and I remain sitting in the van for a few minutes. Zayn grabs my hand and rubs the back of it gently as he leans over and places a light kiss on my cheek. He runs his hand along my cheek and his thumb across my lips. I kiss his thumb as it glides across. He smiles then turns to open the door.  

We both get out of the van and start walking toward the front door.  

Samantha comes running down the stairs. “Mommy, can I go see if Lauren can play?”  

“Sure, but only for a bit, we'll be leaving soon to go see the rest of the boys downtown.”  

“What? I get to see the rest of the boys? I get to see Louis and Harry and Niall and Liam?”  

“Well, Niall for sure, the others it's possible but I can't make any promises.”  

“I have a feeling you'll see all of them,” Zayn says with a smile.  

“Oh yay" she squeals loudly.  "Ok, I promise I'll be right back.”  

“I had better get back to the hotel so I can get ready for our dinner date.”  

“I wish you didn't have to go. The kids are both gone, we could have some time to ourselves.”  

“We will get that later. Now I need to go get ready and you should do the same.”  

“Remember a nice casual dress is fine. I'll pick you up at 7:00.”  

“Ok. I'll see you in... Wait, in an hour. Zayn, you're only giving me an hour?”  

“You should only need five minutes. You look beautiful, all you need is a quick change of clothes and you'll be perfect.”  

“You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl Malik.”  

“I only speak the truth Miss Long.”  

“Ok, get going. I need to get inside and get ready.”

"I can't wait to see you again."


	13. The Date

I search through my closet to find the perfect casual dress. I don't have a lot of cute dresses, so it was really hard to find a nice, suitable dress for the evening. I dig toward the back of my closet, which is where I keep the clothes I don't wear very often. I pull out a pale yellow dress with small, yet bold, colored flowers scattered all over it. It falls just above my knees and it ties around my waist with a V cut neckline and wide tank straps. This will go perfect with my bright pink chunk heels. I glance at the clock on the dresser and see that I only have about 10 minutes left before Zayn will be back to pick us up. I walk over to the dresser and choose a dainty pair of flower earrings and a silver necklace.

My heart is racing in my chest as I think about the night ahead of me. A whole evening alone with Zayn. This is something I have dreamed about for weeks. I wonder what he has planned, where is he taking me?

I pull on the dress and head into the bathroom to put on a light layer of foundation, a little eye-shadow, some mascara, and light lip gloss. I wet my hair and apply a little curl enhancer then scrunch my hair and shake it out to give it a little bit more life.  I glance at myself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, quietly talking to myself “I guess that will have to do.”

I walk downstairs to see Samantha sitting on the couch, texting on her iPod. Her eyes go wide, “oh mommy you look really pretty. Where did you get that dress?”

“It was in the back of my closet. I haven't worn it in a long time.”

“It's so pretty and you look so beautiful. You should wear it more. Zayn is going to think you are beautiful.”

“Thank you sweetpea." I turn to grab my bottle of perfume as the doorbell rings.

Samantha yells, “I'll get it.”

I hear the door open and she yells, “mommy it's for you.”

“I'm here for all of you.” I hear Zayn tell her and she giggles.

“You are?”

I hear a gasp as I walk down the steps and around the corner.

“A-a-andrea, wow. You look stunning.” Zayn's eyes are wide as he starts walking toward me and reaches for my hand.

I hear giggles from behind him and peek around to see Samantha with her hand over her mouth laughing.

“His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. I told you that you looked beautiful mommy.”

I smile as Zayn leans into me and kisses my cheek pulling me close to him. He whispers into my ear “you know your daughter is right, but I more prefer the word sexy and I don't have any idea how I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you.” He kisses me gently on the neck and pulls away.

My hands are sweating and the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy.

“Where's Layne? We had better get going if we're going to drop the kids off and make it to dinner on time.”

I yell for Layne and he comes bouncing down the stairs, “yeah mommy, I'm ready.”

Zayn wraps his arm around my waist and we head out the door.

“Mommy look”, Samantha yells, as she's pointing in front of her.

“A limo? Zayn, really? This is not necessary.”

“Well I don't have a car or a license to drive so I had to get here somehow to pick you up.”

“A taxi would have been fine. A limo?” I shake my head and roll my eyes.

“I checked on a taxi and it would have cost more to pay a taxi to drive out here, pick you up, drive back downtown, then the same trip to bring you back home. I could have rented a party bus.” He chuckles as he smirks and elbows me in the side.

“You think you're so funny don't you Malik?”

“This was actually cheaper. Also, it's illegal for all of us to ride in the back seat of a taxi so I wouldn't have been able to ride with you but would have had to taxi just come pick you up. This is our date night, I wanted to be the one picking you up.”

He winks at me and runs his finger along my bottom lip as the chauffeur opens the door to the car, “I can't believe I have the pleasure of you on my arm this evening. I am so lucky.”

We arrive at the DoubleTree about 20 minutes later.

The limo pulls up in front of the hotel and the chauffeur climbs out to open the door for us to exit. Both of the kids jump out and Zayn steps out, stretching his hand back to me and helping me out of the car.

We walk to the door and onto the elevator.

“I wanna push the button” Layne says, “Which one?”

“Number 15,” Zayn says.

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. I let out a sigh and grab onto the hand rail. I hate elevators, lucky for me this one moves pretty fast. I feel Zayn's arm slide around my waist and he pulls me close to him, kissing me on the forehead.

I hear the familiar ding and open my eyes. The doors slide open and we all step off the elevator.

“Samantha, hey beautiful! It's so nice to see you again.” Niall says as he leans down to give her a big hug.

“Whoa Andrea, wow, you look, umm, you look amazing. Zayn you are one lucky lad.” He elbows Zayn and leans in to hug me placing a small kiss on my cheek.

I turn and place a small kiss on his cheek as I hug him back. “Thanks Niall. It's great to see you again.”

“Ok mate, hands off my girl.” Zayn laughs as he pulls my back against his chest and wraps his arms around my waist locking his fingers over my stomach and leaning his chin on my shoulder.

Niall smiles, “Ok, but damn, she's hot Zayn. I can't help myself.”

Niall turns to face Samantha and Layne, “hey you two, I think we need to get away from Zayn and your mom and go have some fun. What do you say we go swim for a bit?”

Samantha and Layne squeal “yeah, I love to swim”, Layne says.

I then hear a door open and before I can turn to see who is behind us I hear a familiar raspy voice, “Andrea, wow, you look gorgeous.”

Harry leans in to give me a hug and Zayn reluctantly releases me from his grip. Harry squeezes me tightly and whispers in my ear “Zayn is one lucky guy, you look so beautiful. I'm so happy to see you again” and he places a small kiss on my cheek.

“Thanks Harry”, as I squeeze him back tightly and stretch up to kiss his cheek.

Harry releases me from our hug and Zayn quickly grabs me again, pulling me close to him.

Harry looks at Zayn and places his hand on Zayn's shoulder, "mate, maybe I shouldn't have given her up so easily. She looks smokin’ hot. You're going to have some nice eye candy on your arm tonight." He squeezes Zayn's shoulder and looks at me with a huge smile.

Zayn smiles, turning to look at me as he winks and leans into me placing a soft kiss against my lips. "You got that right Harry, I can't believe how lucky I am."

Harry smiles, “you two have a good night now, you hear me.” then he slowly turns and walks down the hallway.

Zayn wraps his arms slowly around my waist turning me to face him and brushes the hair back away from my face placing his hands along my jawline and pulling my face close to his. His lips firmly meet mine kissing me feverishly. I bring my arms up around his neck and tangle my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

After a few minutes I slowly pull away from our kiss.

“We had better be going if you want to make it in time for our reservation. If we keep this up we won't make it at all, I will assure you that.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right. We'd better get going. Though don't think I wouldn't rather stay here and have you all to myself. ”

Zayn takes my hand in his, weaving our fingers together and we walk toward the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, he turns to me and smiles. “You really do look stunning tonight Andrea.”

“Thank you Zayn, I don't have much that is casual yet nice at the same time. I don't wear dresses all that often, but I figured if you were taking me out on a date the least I could do is try to find a dress and look like a girl. I'm much more comfortable in jeans and T-shirts or sweatshirts.”

I pull him close to me and place a small yet firm kiss on his warm lips. When I pull away I run my thumb along his bottom lip, “I really don't feel like I deserve someone like you Zayn.”

“Andrea, don't. Now you're talking crazy. You deserve any man that you want. You deserve to be treated like a princess, and that's exactly what I intend to do for you.”

The elevator arrives at the first floor and the doors slide open.

Zayn reaches for my hand and we walk out of the elevator. Out into the cool night air, my body shivers as a chill comes over me and Zayn pulls me into him wrapping his arms tightly around me.

“Cold are you Miss Long?”

“Not cold, just a little chill at the temperature change. This really is such a beautiful night.”

We walk toward the limo and the driver opens up the door.

I slide in and Zayn follows sliding as close to me as he possibly can and placing his hand upon my knee.

He squeezes it lightly and I twitch and giggle.

“Oh, are you a bit ticklish Andrea? I like that.” He pokes my side with his finger tickling me.

The limo pulls up in front of Lo Sole Mio. One of my favorite restaurants. How did he know? It's an excellent little Italian restaurant with a very romantic vibe.

I turn to Zayn, he smirks “I heard this was your favorite place.”

“Y-you heard this was my favorite place. You heard where?”

“Now Miss Long, I can't give away all my secrets.” He winks at me and pulls my hand to his mouth and places a light kiss on the back of my hand.

Zayn then steps out of the limo reaching his arm back, he stretches his hand out to me “come, will you join me Miss Long?”

I step out of the limo and wrap my arms around Zayn, leaning into him and kissing him, he parts his lips and slowly moves his tongue against mine. I speak against his lips “I would love nothing more than to join you Mr. Malik.”

He pulls away and smiles, taking my hand and leading me to the door.

We walk in the door and the waiting room is full, as usual. Zayn coolly walks to the hostess stand “Malik, table for two, your most romantic location please.”

The girl behind the hostess stand, smiles and reaches for two menus, "Right this way, Mr. Malik." She walks us to a table at the back of the restaurant, in a corner where it's dimly lit with candles on all tables and chandeliers holding candles.

Before leaving us to enjoy our dinner, the hostess leans down and quietly asks, “Are you Zayn Malik?”

“Yes love I am. Please don't make a scene. I'd really like to enjoy a nice quiet dinner with my date.”

“Oh no Mr. Malik, I would never ruin your dinner.”

“When we are finished, I would be happy to take a photo or give an autograph or whatever you'd like but right now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy dinner and my beautiful date.”

The hostess stands with a beaming smile across her face "enjoy your dinner," then she turns and walks away.

Zayn turns back to the table to face me “What is that shit eating grin on your face Miss Long?”

“You, Zayn Malik, are someone very special. You are sexy and charming and I love it.”

Dinner with Zayn is fantastic. We laugh and enjoy a bottle of champagne. We talk and eat, way too much, I have no idea how much we ate but I am so full I don't know if I can even get up and walk out of the restaurant.

“It is so nice to just sit and talk with you Andrea. I love how your eyes sparkle when you laugh.”

Just then our waitress appears standing next to Zayn. “Are you going to be enjoying dessert with us tonight?”

“Andrea, would you like some dessert?”

“Oh goodness no Zayn, I couldn't eat another bite of anything if I wanted to. Thank you though.”

“No thank you, Cindy, I think we'll pass on dessert tonight.”

Our waitress walks away from our table and Zayn turns to me, “are you ready Miss Long? I'm thinking your beautiful mouth is all the dessert I need.”

I feel my face heat up and I can only imagine how many shades of red my face is turning.

Zayn reaches over and runs his hand along my cheek. “I can't wait to taste you again Andrea.”

With that he stands from his seat and extends his hand to me.

I take his hand as he pulls me up from my chair and firmly against his chest. He wraps one of his arms around me and uses the other to push my hair back away from my neck. He leans his head down and places a light kiss against my neck. I shiver at the contact when his lips press to my neck. He then moves and places a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulls away from me and smiles. “Let's go, I want you all to myself for a bit before I have to take you back home.”

As we are walking by the hostess stand Zayn stops. I turn to look at him wondering what he's doing. He looks at me and smiles “I made a deal, I always keep my promises.” He walks over to the hostess with me still on his arm and speaks quietly to the hostess “The other hostess who seates us, is she still here and if so may I see her for a moment?" He smiles and squeezes my hand. “You don't mind do you?”

“Of course not Zayn. I love how much of yourself you give to your fans.”

“But this is your night.”

“Zayn don't be silly, I don't mind one bit.”

Our hostess comes around the corner and sees Zayn standing at the hostess stand. A huge smile lights up her face. She walks up to the hostess stand and Zayn leans in and gives her a hug. “I made a deal with you. You kept up your end, now it's my turn to do as I said. Would you like an autograph or a picture?”

“Can I get both or is that asking too much?” She smiles shyly.

“Of course, I'll be happy to take a picture with you and give you an autograph. What is your name love?”

"Cassandra, is my name."

"Well Cassandra, thank you for your kindness and for not making a scene when you discovered who I was. I was able to have a wonderful dinner with my date uniterrupted.”

Cassandra slides her phone out of her pocket. “It's not the best camera but it will have to do.”

I speak up, “I would be happy to take it on my phone and text it to you. The camera on my phone takes excellent pictures.”

“Oh would you? That would be so awesome. I can't even believe I'm standing here with Zayn Malik and he has his arm around me.”

“Just remember, that beautiful brunette over there, that's my girl and I only have eyes for her.” He smiles and winks at me.

I take a couple photos of Cassandra and Zayn, he then signs one of the restaurants cloth napkins for her and gives her one last hug.

I hand her my phone and tell her to put her name and number in so I can text her the pictures a little later. She hands me back my phone and asks if she can get a hug from me too. I lean in and give her a hug thanking her for everything. 

Zayn links his arm in mine and we make our way back to the limo.


	14. Exploration

We pull up in front of the DoubleTree and Zayn smiles at me, kissing the corner of my mouth gently, “Now you're all mine Miss Long.”

He turns and walks over to the driver, shaking his hand and thanking him by giving him a tip, “I'll ring later when my lady is ready to be taken home. Thank you again.”

Zayn walks over to me and takes my hand, wrapping his fingers tightly around my hand, as we walk into the hotel.

Once in the elevator, Zayn turns, standing to face me and gently pushes me back against the elevator wall. He reaches up and rubs the back of his hand along my cheek before pulling my face toward his and kissing me firmly on the mouth. His hand snakes around my waist pulling me tightly against him as he brushes the hair back from my face revealing the skin of my neck.  
  
He places kisses on my neck trailing down to my collarbone, then moves his mouth to my ear   
whispering, “I have been waiting for this since I first laid eyes on you in the foyer of your house   
today.”  
  
I let out a small moan and pull his face back to mine, aching for his lips against mine.  
  
The elevator slows to a stop and the doors slide open.  
  
Zayn steps out with his arm linked in mine. We walk down the hallway and stop outside room 1513. He slides his key card into the slot and little green lights flicker as he pushes the door open.  
  
We step into the room and Zayn turns the deadbolt on the door. Quickly spinning around, he grabs me and pulls me against his body. He leans his head into the crook of my neck and inhales deeply. “I so love the way you smell Andrea, so sweet and minty.” He rubs his nose along my neck up to my ear, and places small kisses along my ear before grabbing my ear lobe between his teeth and letting out a small growl.  
  
My breathing speeds up and my stomach does somersaults, as my eyes flutter shut at the feel of his touch. He's pulled me so tightly against him that I can feel the heat radiating off of his pants where his cock is pressed against my body. I reach my hands up into his hair and run my finger along his hair line at the back of his neck. Zayn inhales deeply as our eyes meet, and I bite down on my lip.  
  
Zayn's eyes move to my mouth and he smirks at me, as a low moaning sound escapes from his lips. Looking back up into my eyes, "when you bite your lip like that it's very sexy."  
  
I move my other hand to the back of his neck, leaning in close to him, gently brushing my lips along his neck just below his ear.   
  
Zayn gasps and goose bumps erupt all over him as he whispers, “Andrea, mmm. I love the way you feel wrapped in my arms.”  
  
I speak softly against his neck, “Kiss me Zayn, I mean really kiss me.”  
  
Zayn's eyes open and they glisten with the look of delight. “Andrea? Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes Zayn, I'm sure. I don't want a peck on the cheek or a soft kiss against my lips. I want more.”  
  
“Hold on for about 3 minutes, I need to use the bathroom.”  
  
He slips away, and I feel a chill as his warm body leaves mine. He grabs my hand and squeezes gently. “Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back.” He turns around as he's walking away and winks at me.  
  
He disappears into the bathroom. I stand in the room alone; it’s quiet, and my thoughts are running wild. I really hope I'm not making a mistake. I hear the bathroom door open and try to push away the questioning thoughts from my head as I turn to see Zayn in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. My heart pounds in my chest and I can feel my mouth begin to water and my legs feel weak. God he looks so sexy as he saunters toward me, reaching out for my hand.  
  
He pulls me toward him and wraps his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me in close, placing his mouth gently against mine. His lips are so warm and so soft. He places a few light kisses against my lips, then he presses his mouth harder against mine as he squeezes our bodies together, as if he were trying to cause us to melt into one. Our mouths open in sync and our tongues slowly begin exploring. Our tongues pick up the pace, lapping at one another. I can taste a slight hint of the cigarette he had after dinner, and the tingly cool mint of the toothpaste he must have used when he went to the bathroom. “Mmm, you taste really good,” I speak softly into our kiss.   
  
Zayn chuckles and moves his mouth from mine, pulling his head back to look at me. “Andrea, you have no idea how many times I've played out our next evening together in my head, and this is one hundred times better than anything I could have dreamed up. I love being with you. I love the way you smell, the way you giggle, the way you smile, the way your hair feels between my fingers, the way you walk, the way you talk, how much you love your kids. Oh, your kids. Maybe we should try to get a hold of Niall before it gets too late and see how things are going with them. What do you say?”  
  
“I think that's a good idea, Zayn. I got a bit caught up in the moment and haven’t really thought about them.”  
  
Zayn reaches into his back pocket for his phone and pulls it out, thumbing through his contacts before dialling Niall's number. He puts it on speaker so we can both hear. He sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to him. “Come, sit with me.”   
  
I smile as I walk the few steps toward him and he grabs me, pulling me down onto him. I’m straddling his lap as the phone rings the fourth time and I hear Niall's voice.

“Zayn, mate, how was dinner?”   
  
I hear lots of giggling, squealing, and yelling in the background.  
  
“No, no, not that way, this way,” and Niall roars with laughter. “Well, you just screwed it on that one mate. Sorry, Zayn, the guys are here and Layne is playing on the Xbox with Liam. They’re having quite a time. Harry and Louis are teasing and tickling that poor little Samantha and I think she quite likes it actually. We swam and then went to the game room for a bit. Came back here to the room and ordered room service, the kids thought that was pretty awesome and boy did they have their share of goodies too. Uncle Niall spoiled them rotten tonight.”  
  
“Niall, thank you so much for doing this so Zayn and I could spend a little time alone together. It means the world to me.”  
  
“Anytime Andrea, you have great kids and we really are having a blast with them.”   
  
I hear a loud shriek, “No Louis, don't tickle me, no, you can't catch me!”  
  
I hear Louis laugh, “Oh is that right Miss Samantha dear? We shall see about that!” I hear Samantha squeal again and begin laughing hysterically.  
  
“No, no, please no, stop tickling me, I need to breathe.”  
  
Louis laughs out loud, "ok let's take a time out."  
  
Niall asks, “How was dinner you love birds?”  
  
“It was incredible, the food was delicious, and my date, well, even more delicious.” Zayn says as he winks at me and I kiss his forehead.  
  
“Awww, isn't that darling. Glad you two are having an enjoyable night. No need to rush back here, the kids are great. We have more snacks, and room service is open for another 3 hours or so if we need anything else. We may watch a movie or two in a bit and just relax. So take all the time in the world. We've got it under control over here.”  
  
“Hey, throw me the phone Nialler!” I hear Liam yell.  
  
“Hey mate! How are ya? Can I talk to Andrea for a minute?”

“Yeah it's on speaker, she's right here go ahead Liam.”  
  
Zayn's lips brush along my neck as Liam starts to speak and I take in a deep shaky breath.  
  
“Oh, hey Andrea.”  
  
I try to steady my breathing, as Zayn is running his tongue up my neck toward my ear.  
  
“H-hey Liam,” I cover my mouth and take in a deep breath, biting my finger to keep the moan from escaping as Zayn's hands move from my waist up my body, and his mouth sucks at the tender skin of my neck.   
  
“Andrea, these kids of yours are great. Layne is quite a good gamer for such a young lad. They are so polite and just all around sweet kids. I'd be happy to babysit for you anytime. We are having a blast.”  
  
“Th--thanks Liam, I I'll re-mem-mber that for future visits,” I gently push Zayn away from my neck so I can speak properly to Liam while shooting him a look of frustration. Zayn laughs and runs his tongue along his bottom lip, smirking up at me as I'm still straddled over him.  
  
“I appreciate that Liam, I really do hope they haven't been any trouble.”  
  
“Oh heck no Andrea, we've really enjoyed spending the evening with them. We all love kids, so this is kind of a treat for us. It's kind of like being just 4 regular guys hanging out. It brings you back to the reality of regular everyday life. It's been great. I actually wish we lived here, or closer anyway, so we could spend more time with them. They really are great kids, you've done a fantastic job raising them, Andrea.”  
  
“Thank you Liam. I've tried to do my best and raise kids who show respect and love. Kids who others want to be around, not the type of kids that people try to avoid being around at all costs."

"Hey Liam, I think if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my boyfriend.”  
  
“Wait, Andrea, did you just say boyfriend?”  
  
“Yeah Liam, I did. You mean he didn't tell you?” I playfully scowl at Zayn.  
  
“I-I didn't have time,” Zayn frowns at me pushing his bottom lip out into the biggest sad pout I have  ever seen.

I lean into him taking his pouty lip between my teeth and gently pulling on it. Zayn desperately tries to kiss me and I pull away from him before he gets the chance. He whispers, "Ooh, a little bit of teasing."  
  
“Yes Liam, since your best mate here didn't tell you, I guess I'll be the one.  We made it official this   
afternoon at my house. And I couldn't be happier.”  
  
I smile at Zayn and he speaks softly, “I couldn't agree more, babe.”  
  
“Ok, I'll let you go so the two of you can be alone for a bit longer. Really Andrea, take your time, you really don’t need to rush the kids are great.”  
  
“Thank you Liam, we'll see you in a bit.”

Zayn ends the call and I stick my tongue out at him.

"You didn't tell the boys that I succumbed to your begging and pleading and gave us an official title? What the hell Malik?"

"I just didn't have time Andrea. I got back to the hotel and cleaned up a little, changed clothes then caught the limo to pick you up."

"Zayn, I'm kidding, really I am. Though I will admit I was a bit surprised that they didn't know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I was struggling with writers block and trying to even get this chapter written was taking a toll on me. I would sit down, almost every night, trying to write and most nights just ended up staring at the page, rereading what I had already written and having no idea where to take the next part. I think the chapter itself sucks and I'm sorry. But it was finally updated. My writers block has finally come to an end and writing has been going well the past few days. 
> 
> Please vote and comment. I would love to know if anyone even likes this story or cares to read it anymore. Do you like it?


	15. Alone

Zayn immediately grabs his phone off the bed, tossing it into the bag on the bureau, looking up at me. “Where was I?”

He's lying on his back on the bed and I'm straddling his waist. He rubs his thumb along my bottom lip and I playfully bite at it. A deep hum rattles in his chest.

He reaches his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me down against him.

We lay on the bed for a good ten minutes, chest to chest, just looking at each other and touching one another. Playing with each other’s hair, hands exploring bodies, memorizing each other’s face with our fingertips.

I can't wait any longer; I lean into him and run my finger along his mouth, outlining his beautiful lips.   
He parts them and I slide my finger into his mouth. He sucks on it softly, gently licking the pad of my   
finger.

I lean down and replace my finger with my tongue. Tongues moving slowly as our breathing becomes heavier and our hands begin exploring more. Zayn's hand slowly slides up my thigh as he pulls me closer to him whispering into my ear, “Andrea would you like to change into something else?”

“No, I'm ok Zayn. Besides, I already have one pair of your pants.”

I move my mouth back to his and bite at his bottom lip. A small moan escapes his lips as he grabs the back of my head firmly and his tongue rapidly moves around inside my mouth, his free hand moves back down to my thigh and up under my dress.

My breathing hitches in my throat as I inhale deeply and grab at his shoulders tightly, pressing our bodies harder against one another. Zayn's hand moves higher up and his fingertips brush across my back and up to the clasp of my bra. He gently moves his fingers just so and the clasp pops open. I almost choke as I suck in a huge breath and my back arches as his fingertips brush across my back to the waistband of my underwear. His mouth moves slowly to my neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin causing goose bumps all over my body.

I move my hand to the bulge in his pants pressed against my leg. My hand rubs gently feeling his cock stiffen at my touch and his chest rises as he takes in a deep breath. I feel his lashes against my skin when his eyes pop open and I feel him smile against my neck. I grab tightly at the bulge in his pants while thinking to myself how happy I am that he changed out of those tight jeans into something looser. My hand slides up to the waistband of his sweats as his hands reach around my back grasping onto me tightly, pulling me close to him and sitting up.

“Stay with me tonight Andrea, I want to wake up next to you.”

“I don't know. Zayn, this is all moving so fast, I'm not going to lie to you. I’m a bit scared.”

“I'm not going to hurt you Andrea, I promise you that.”

“What about my kids Zayn? I can't have them come here, to your room, and I can't expect Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam to be responsible for them all night.”

“I understand. I know your kids come first, and I appreciate that. I just wish I didn't have to go back to London in a few days. I want to spend every minute before we leave with you.”

“Let's not think about what happens in a few days. Let's focus on now. Here we are, just the two of us and every moment feels so right, so perfect.”

Zayn's lips make contact with mine, very gently. “You're right Andrea, it's all about now.”

I reach my hand up, sweeping the hair back off his forehead, away from his eyes and kiss his forehead softly, moving my mouth to his neck. Kissing and licking as my mouth moves down to his chest. I push my hand against his chest so he will lie back on the bed again. My tongue sweeps across his nipple, causing his body to tense and his nipples to harden. My fingers playing with one nipple as my tongue gives all its attention to the other.

Zayn's hands pull on my hair gently as his mouth falls open. He reaches for the hem of my dress, pulling it up over my head leaving me in just my underwear, and my bra hanging loosely from my body. He pulls the straps of my bra slowly down my arms as a smile plays on his lips. “You are so beautiful Andrea.”

I shudder slightly at the coolness of the air on my newly bare skin. Zayn pulls me close against his warm skin, pulling my face close to his and wrapping his arms tightly around me. He pulls me gently to lay down with him and rolls over so his body is now on top of mine. He pulls the blankets back away from the bed and pushes them down with his feet; he rolls us over again and then pulls the blankets up over my almost naked body. His hand lightly skims my side as he pulls the blankets up causing me to giggle and my body to react with a small jerk.

Zayn laughs.

“Andrea I didn't realize you were so ticklish, had I known all this time it would have been much more fun.”

As he begins to tickle me, I squeal, convulsing under his touch. Breathlessly I begin begging, “Stop, please Zayn, stop.”

He moves his hand away just long enough that my body stops jerking. I immediately smash my mouth against his, my hands move to his neck, pulling his face close to mine. I sweep my tongue quickly into his mouth, kissing him feverishly as my hands roam down his chest to the elastic of the waistband on his sweats. My finger gently slides in along the elastic as a gasp comes from Zayn's lips and he presses even harder into our kiss, fisting and pulling at my hair.

I gently slide my hand down over the growing erection inside his sweats. I grab firmly and rub up and down against the fabric covering his erection.

A hum comes from Zayn's chest as his lips part and he whispers against my lips, “Dear god Andrea, don't stop, please.”

Zayn's hands move to cup my breasts as he gently kneads them. Rubbing the pad of his thumbs over my nipples every few seconds.

I gasp, arching my back, pulling away from our kiss and sucking at the tender skin of his neck.

My hand moves slowly back to the waistband of Zayn's sweatpants. I slide two fingers underneath the elastic of his pants reaching the elastic of his boxer briefs. He takes in a deep breath and his chest rises as it fills with air.

I hear a strange sound coming from behind me. Zayn moves his mouth away from mine. “I had better check that, it's my phone.” Zayn moves from the bed toward the bureau where he'd thrown his phone earlier.

“Oh shit Zayn, my kids. I hope it's not the guys pissed off that I've left them there so long. Oh god, I'm an idiot. What kind of mom does that?”

“Andrea, settle down. It is the guys, well it's Louis and everything is fine. He says not to hurry because both of the kids have fallen asleep while watching movies. He says that the kids are fine, Kaden has passed out hard, they tried waking him but that didn't work so they ended up just leaving him on the sofa in Harry's suite. They took Samantha to the spare bed in Niall's room. Louis says Niall insisted on having her there. She woke up and walked there on her own. Louis also says if you want to leave the kids here tonight rather than waking them to take them home with you that's fine with them. You can come back in the morning to get them they don't mind.”

“Zayn, I don't know. I don't know if I should leave them. Not that I don't trust the guys.”

“Andrea, I'm not saying or implying you have to leave. You can stay here, with me. In fact I'd like that very much.”

“Zayn, I just don't know.”

Zayn looks back down at his phone then tosses it at me. He walks back over to the bed and climbs in snuggling close to me. He moves his mouth toward my ear and whispers, “I'll leave the decision up to you, but I'd love to have you stay. I'd love to sleep with my arms wrapped around you and wake up to see your beautiful face. You text Louis back and let him know what you've decided when you decide.”

Zayn begins slowly kissing along my jawline moving his mouth to mine. His lips meet mine and my  
eyes slowly close as his hands move, one into my hair and one to my breast.  Our bodies slowly mold together, my hand moving back to his sweatpants. I rub my hand over the, once again, growing bulge in his pants. His head rolls back and a moan escapes his lips. He brings his mouth back to mine and our tongues become tangled with one another. Feverishly lapping at one another I slowly slide my hand inside the waistband of his sweatpants.

Zayn inhales deeply and his lips move away from mine, slowly to my neck.

My fingertips gently brush the head of his cock and he moans. His teeth nip at the tender skin of my neck and he sucks gently, using his hand against the back of my head pulling my head tighter against his mouth.

I slide my hand down his shaft and he sucks harder on my neck. A light moan escaping against my  
skin. I wrap my fingers tightly around his hard cock as I move my hand up and down his shaft. I slowly glide my fingers down to his balls and gently roll them in my palm, squeezing lightly.

Zayn firmly grabs the back of my head and pulls my mouth to meet his as his tongue dominates the inside of my mouth and his hand grabs at my ass pulling my body tightly against his.

I pull my mouth from his and places kisses along his jawline, stopping for a few minutes at his neck kissing and sucking lightly as he hums in pleasure all the while my hand is grasped firmly onto his cock with my strokes becoming faster. My mouth continues moving, tongue licking along his chest to his nipples and I sweep my tongue across one of them causing the nipple to harden as his body tenses underneath me and he lets out a breathy curse, “Fuck, Andrea”.

I move my tongue to the other nipple and play with it with my tongue and his breathing picks up. My tongue now trails down his stomach and reaches his hipbones where I place gentle kisses and gently sucking as his body tenses again. He grabs on tightly to my hands, interlocking our fingers.

I look up at him through my lashes and he smiles down at me; I gently pull my hands from his grasp. I pull at the elastic of his waistband and slowly move his sweatpants down his legs until I remove them completely and throw the sweatpants onto the floor.  I sweep my tongue over and lick up the shaft of his cock. He takes in a big breath and speaks with shakiness in his voice, “Andrea, you don't have to do this. We can stop.”

I raise my head slightly to look him in the eyes, “I know I don't have to do this, I want to.” I place a kiss against the head of his cock then licking the precum from the tip and he lets out a loud moan.

“If you insist, I am not going to stop you. Ohhh je-susss,” he lets out another moan as I place my lips around he head of his cock and suck gently, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock and sucking hard as I move my mouth down the length of his shaft.

Zayn grabs my free hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand then slowly taking one of my fingers into his mouth sucking and licking.

My heart begins to thump hard in my chest and my tongue presses hard against his shaft sucking hard, moving my mouth back up to the head and taking his shaft firmly in my hand. I stroke him hard and fast as he raises his hips from the bed and pushes his cock into my mouth. I suck hard, running my tongue down his length and he sucks harder on my fingers in his mouth. I feel the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat and I gag as I hold my breath and take him as deep as I can. Sucking hard I feel his cock twitch as he mumbles.

“A-andrea, fuuu-ck, it feels so good. I-I-I'm.”

I tilt my head a bit so I can look up at him. His eyelids close and his mouth opens slightly as a hum rattles his chest. My tongue swirls the base of his cock and I move my hand to his balls gently squeezing and playing with them. I feel his cock begin to twitch repeatedly. I smile against him and continue the movements of my mouth sucking and rolling his balls in my hand.

“Fuck,” he hits his climax and sucks so hard on my fingers, grabbing at the sheets with his fist. I   
continue sucking as he bucks his hips gently and his body trembles a bit. His toes are curled up so tight and his breathing is loud. He starts mumbling in a very quiet voice between gasps for air.

“Oh god, oh baby. That was incredible. You didn't have t-.”

I quickly stop him from saying anything more. “I know, I wanted to. I want every part of you Zayn, I want to experience everything with you.”

He reaches down and rubs his thumb along my cheek and across my bottom lip.

“Your mouth Andrea, it's so perfect and the pleasure you deliver to me with that mouth, baby I can't even describe it. Come here.”

I slide my body against his, up to the pillows where his head is resting. His eyes look very heavy.

He wraps his arms tightly around me and pulls me against his chest placing a firm hard kiss against my mouth. One hand pressed against my cheek and his other hand tangled in my hair, his tongue feverishly playing with mine, his breathing picking up again.

He whispers against my lips, “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. I want to become one with you Andrea”

“It's late Zayn, we probably need to think about getting some sleep.”

“Are you sure Andrea? I don't want to be that guy. Getting the best end of things and leaving you without anything.”

“You aren't that guy Zayn. This is my decision. And you aren't leaving me without anything. I have you. I get to feel your arms around me and wake up next to you. I'm not ready for sex yet, Zayn. I don't want to push things, I don't want to rush into anything.”

“How did I get so lucky to find someone so sensible? I really want to make love to you Andrea, but I agree that's probably just rushing things. I just don't know when I'm going to see you again and I want that connection with you.”

“I'm sorry Zayn, I just think now isn't the right time.”

“I understand. Will you at least stay with me tonight?”

“Yes I will. I'm not going anywhere tonight. Well, I do need to use the bathroom, but I'll be coming right back.”

I climb out of the bed and it hits me. It's almost two in the morning and I never sent a text back to Louis. “Shit Zayn, I never sent Louis a text back.”

“Don't worry about that Andrea, they already said it was fine to leave the kids. I'm sure Louis will understand you not texting him back. I'll take care of it. You go use the bathroom.”

 I grab my dress off the floor.

Zayn clears his throat. “Please don't put that on. I want to feel you, I want to feel your skin against mine.”

I look at him and look at the dress in my hands. I desperately want to not be naked in front of him but how can I get dressed after the way he asked. I drop the dress to the floor and look over at Zayn now lying on his side in bed facing me. He smiles a smile that lights up his whole face.

“Thank you. I love looking at you Andrea, you are so beautiful.”

I can only imagine how many shades of red I am turning at this very moment. I can feel my face heating up red hot. So to avoid any further embarrassment I turn and walk to the bathroom. Once inside I shut the door and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Oh god, I look terrible. But there's not much I can do about it.

I wash my hands, then decide to at least do something with my hair. I pull it to the side and make a loose braid. I grab a washcloth and gently pat my face with it.

I open the bathroom door and start to walk out when a hand grabs my arm, causing me to spin  around.

“Not so fast, Miss Long. I haven't thanked you properly.”

Zayn leans against the wall, pulling me against him, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me so softly. He runs his hands down my back and whispers softly into our kiss “Thank you. That was incredible.”

I smile against his lips. “It was my pleasure.”

“No, the pleasure was all mine. Are you sure I can't repay you Andrea?”

“Being here with you, staying with you tonight is payment enough. But I'm cold.” I pause, looking down at my completely naked body. “Can I go get in bed?”

“Oh, yeah of course. I'm an idiot. Sorry. Yes, go get in bed, I'll be there in a few minutes.”

Zayn places a gentle kiss against my cheek and walks into the bathroom.

I lay down in bed and am immediately overcome with the smell of Zayn. I pull the blankets up to my face and inhale deeply, taking in as much of his scent as I can.

I open my eyes as I hear the bathroom door open. Zayn steps out of the bathroom and smiles at me. “What are you smiling at Miss Long?”

“You have to ask Malik?”

“I don't have to ask, but I want to hear from those beautiful lips, what you're thinking.”

My mind is racing as he keeps walking closer to the bed. His naked body is so hot. I feel like I can't catch my breath, and I want to give myself to him completely but I can't rush things.

“I'm thinking how badly I want you and wondering if I'm making the right decision by not giving myself to you.”

“You can always change your mind, I won't hold it against you. But I'm not going to push you either. I know what you're doing and why.”

Zayn sits down on the edge of the bed and begins rubbing his hand up and down my back as he uses his other hand to pull the blankets back and slide in next to me. God, he smells so good.

He pulls me tightly against his chest and wraps his arms around me, while placing small kisses along my neck. "I sent Louis a text and told him you were staying here. He said they are happy to have the kids stay with them. They will text or call late in the morning. They will let us sleep in."


	16. Not Enough Time

I hear a strange noise and slowly open my eyes taking in my surroundings as the light seeps in around the curtains. Zayn's arms are wrapped tightly around me, one of my legs is slung over the top of his and my head is resting against his chest. I turn my head slightly, looking up at him. He's still asleep and he looks so peaceful. I place a small kiss against his chest and nuzzle closer against him putting my arm over him and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms squeeze around me and I hear a hum in his chest “Mmm, I like this very much.” A light kiss is placed against the top of my head as he whispers, “Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?”

“I slept so good Zayn, it's nice to sleep with a warm body against mine.” I tilt my head slightly and look up at him through my lashes. He is smiling down at me and he looks so beautiful. How can one individual hold so much beauty?

“I agree, it's so much nicer to sleep with someone in my bed. I get very lonely on the road and sleeping alone every night just makes it that much more lonely. You must have the most amazing dreams.”

“What do you mean by that Zayn?”

“You were murmuring, wiggling and breathing heavy quite a bit in your sleep. You even shuddered a few times.”

I smile, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you with my crazy dreams. I'm surprised you enjoyed having me in your bed with you if all I did was keep you awake with my dreaming.”

“Nah, it's ok Andrea. I enjoyed watching you and just holding you. You smile a lot in your sleep too and you're so beautiful, even when you're sleeping. That smile is a gift.”

I stretch up to reach his face and kiss him, pushing his hair back away from his face and running my hands through it. I grab at the back of his neck and he slowly parts his lips begging for me to do the same.

I press my body tightly against his as I slide one leg over his body and pull myself on top of him. I lean down pressing our chests against one another and pulling the blankets up around us. He smiles and murmurs into our kiss “Feeling a bit frisky this morning are we Andrea?”

“Hmmm, maybe a little Malik” as I pull my mouth away from his, “But really I just want to feel your lips against mine some more and feel the warmth of your body so close to mine. I don't know when we will get this chance again.” I place a long soft kiss against his lips and move my mouth to his ear whispering “I had such an amazing night last night. Dinner was perfect, you were perfect, the time we spent here in the hotel alone was perfect and I am really not looking forward to saying goodbye, especially with not knowing when I will see you again.”

“Shhhh, no more,” Zayn puts his finger to my lips to shush me. “I don't want to think about the time when we will be apart. We are still together now so let's enjoy this time we have.” He moves his finger from my lips and down to my chin, tugging my mouth toward his and biting lightly at my bottom lip, pulling my mouth against his. He wraps his arms tightly around me as our mouths become one moving in sync and I let out a small moan into our kiss.

I feel my heart beat pick up and my hands start searching for him underneath me. Fumbling and grasping. I just want to touch him all over and never let him go.

I jump as I hear a banging sound.

I hear a stern voice on the other side of the door, “Malik” followed by a knock on the door.

“Fuck, I'm sorry Andrea. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere.”

Zayn slides out of bed and as he walks to the bathroom I can't help but just stare at him. He's so

beautiful. I can't even imagine why he is with me right now. It makes no sense to me. Zayn grabs a bath robe from the bathroom and as he turns around he glances over at me and a smirk tears at the corners of his mouth.

“What are you looking at Andrea?”

I shrug, “Just the masterpiece in front of me.”

He laughs pulling the robe on and tying it loosely before opening the door.

“Yeah, what's up Paul?”

“I'm sorry to wake you Zayn, but I thought I had better come remind you of our schedule today.

We have to leave no later than 2:30 or we'll be late for sound check. Leaving at 2:30 gives us a little lead way in case we run into traffic or something on the way to the airport.”

“Ok, got it Paul. I'll be ready. Thanks for stopping by to update me.”

Zayn closes the door quietly and turns the bolt lock. He spins around and looks at me.

As he turns and begins to saunter over he unties the robe, “This masterpiece is all yours,” and he drops the robe to the floor as he continues his journey over to the bed.

I know I gasped when the robe slipped to the floor, I couldn't help it. My heart is pounding in my chest.

When he gets within arm’s reach I grab his wrists and he stops moving. I pull on them and he plants his feet firmly to the ground. “No, Andrea, I want you here with me. Come on babe get out of bed, come here. I want to look at you. You just had all kinds of time to look me over, now it's my turn.”

Just as I am about to climb out from under the blankets I hear a faint chirping or a whistling sound.

“Fuck, my phone. I can't have even a half hour alone with you. Hold on, I'm so sorry babe, but then again this is my life. Take the good with the bad.”

He turns to walk toward the bureau and I jump out of the bed quickly walking up behind him. I tug on his arm turning him to face me and kiss him passionately, “I love your life and I'm not opposed to waiting for you. You don't have to apologize. I understand, I really do. I don't consider any of this bad.”

After a minute or so I push against his chest, pushing him away from me, “That's all, go ahead and do what you were doing.”

“Whoa, wait one minute there young lady.” He pulls on my arm and pulls me against him as he reaches for his phone in his bag on the bureau. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me tightly against his chest as he holds the phone behind my head. He leans in and kisses me. Then he reads a text from his phone.

_Hey mate, this is Niall, we're taking the kids to some jumping place, the kids say it's super awesome so we thought we'd give it a try. Wanted to give you two a little more time alone. Text if you need us. If we don't hear anything from you it's cool, we'll just text you when we get back._

Zayn smiles widely, “Those boys, always looking out for me, great lads I tell ya, I'm lucky to have friends like them. I'll text him back then we'll get back to what where we were.” Zayn places a kiss on my forehead a big smile taking over his whole face.

_Hey Niall, thanks mate, you're the best! Andrea said to give the kids a big hug from her and tell them she loves them very much and we will see them very soon, for a lunch date. Tell them to be thinking of where they'd like to go for that lunch date. Thanks again._

Zayn smiles at me as he's typing into his phone at a frantic pace.

He throws the phone back into his bag and grabs me pushing me against the wall and grabbing firmly onto my breasts as he pushes my chin up with his own so he can have full access to my neck. He begins kissing my neck and sucking as his hands begin to move toward my sex. My heart rate and breathing pick up pace.

“I want to devour you Andrea, every inch of your body, I want it to be mine. I don't want you to think about anything but me when I'm not here.”

“Zayn!” I shriek. “Do you really think I'm going to think about anyone besides you?” I pull on Zayn's chin so he's looking at me, I question, almost making a statement “I can't even believe after all we've talked about, all we've been through and all I've shared with you that you honestly think I am going to be thinking about or wanting for anyone besides you. I haven't been with anyone physically since my kids dad.”

“Well,” you fumble a bit over your words “Aside from what happened with Harry,” you say with a frown on your face and a bit of sadness in your voice.

“Zayn. We aren't going back there are we? Yes, what happened with Harry, but I think we, the three of us, have been over this so many times in the last month that I can't believe you think that person is who I am. Do you? If you believe that what happened a couple four or six weeks ago, defines me and you will question every move I make when we are apart then it's clear this is not going to work out.”

“No, no, I don't think that is the person you are, but at the same time I want to be that 'last' person you were intimate with and I admit I am a bit jealous. Harry was the recipient of what I want so badly with you Andrea. I want to feel that connection to you. I understand your hesitation, I really do and I don't want to push you. I can promise you I am not going to breathe a word of our night together to the boys, aside from the 'not so private moments', like at dinner, etc. because I still want to brag about you, but I won't say anything about our private moments. I care about you far too much to ever want to give my mates a reason to question this relationship. Thus far they all love you so much and your kids, it's apparent, have become very special to them. I have fallen for you Andrea, so hard. Please let me in before I have to leave you. Please?”

I pull you hard against my body and smash my mouth against yours as I reach down, you are hard as a rock as I rub my hand against your hard shaft. You take in a deep breath against my mouth as my hand rubs against your hard member.

Whispering into our kiss “Fuck Andrea, please don't deny me anymore. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me, I swear to you.”

“I'm ready Zayn, I'm ready to give myself to you completely.”

Zayn wraps his arms so tightly around me, “Are you sure, one hundred percent sure?”

I nod my head up and down looking you dead in the eye, “I'm one hundred ten percent sure Zayn, I am ready to give myself to you. I can't let you leave without this. The kids are gone and we have a few short hours to be together. I want this to be everything and more. I want that intimacy with you before you leave. I want to fully commit to you and this relationship. I don't want to tell you goodbye before I have this connection to you.”

Immediately his lips connect with mine and he presses me harder against the wall.

“If you want to stop at any point please tell me Andrea and I will stop immediately.”

“Take me now, Zayn, I want to feel you inside me and I want to feel your body against mine. I can't wait any longer.”

“Come, baby girl.”

He reaches for my hand and pulls me toward the bed.

I walk slowly behind him, going over everything that has happened, since we met the boys, in my mind, desperately hoping I am not making a huge mistake.

We are standing at the edge of the bed, Zayn turns to look at me as if to ask, in silence, if this is honestly what I want. I grab him and pull him toward me as our mouths become one. Our tongues begin to race with one another and I shiver as Zayn's hands run up and down my arms.

He pushes himself against my body and I slowly lower myself onto the bed. He places his hands behind my head as he lays me down and gently convinces me to stay lying on my back.

I frantically reach for him, pulling him as close as I can get him against my body. He slowly starts kissing my neck and moving across my collarbone.

I whisper to him “I hope this is the right decision.”

He pulls back away from me and replies “If you want me to stop I will.”

“No, I don't, but I also don't want you to decide in two months that you can't stand the distance and leave me. I guess if you do make that decision at least we'll have had this one whole day together.”

“Andrea, I'm falling in love with you, I don't even want to think about not being with you, not having you in my life. And Samantha and Layne. I'm going to miss you all terribly when I have to go back home.”

He leans down and places a small firm kiss against my lips. “Are you sure about this Andrea? I feel like you're scared and second guessing your decision.”

“I am scared Zayn, but at the same time I want you so badly. I just don't want to rush things. I'm afraid of what is going to happen when you go back home and I am here. I do want this though, I

so badly want to be with you.”

I place my hands on his cheeks and pull his face to mine placing light kisses against his lips.

Zayn pulls his head back and looks at me with such passion and longing in his eyes, “I want you so bad, I want to be everything to you. Please don't be scared, I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy and I promise you when we go back home I will be making frequent trips to see you and the kids.” He runs his hand along my cheek, leaning down to place kisses against my nose, my cheeks and my mouth. “You mean everything to me Andrea, everything.”

He presses his lips firmly against mine and whispers against my mouth, “Everything Andrea.”

His hand slowly glides down my side to my waist where he grabs at my waist moving his mouth away from mine and down my neck. He sucks gently at my neck and moves his mouth to my breasts. He nibbles gently on my erect nipple as one of his hands kneads at my other breast.

My head slowly rolls back against the pillow as I let out a small moan and the breath I was holding in my chest as Zayn's mouth gently ravages my breasts. I can feel Zayn's cock growing and becoming harder against my leg. I start moving my leg so it's rubbing his cock. He hums against my chest and whispers, “What are you trying to do Andrea?”

“Just making sure you get some attention too.”

“I had plenty of attention last night, now it's your turn babe.”

Zayn places kisses against my stomach while his hands glide down the sides of my body to my thighs. He gently moves his hand up the inside of my thigh as his mouth continues to move down my torso. He runs his fingers up and down the inside of my thigh and his other hand finds its way to my sex.

“Mmm, Andrea, you're so wet. I can't wait.”


	17. Connecting

I moan as his finger slides into my slit, slowly he begins moving his finger in and out of my sex as his thumb rubs my clit. My breathing becomes heavy as my back arches away from the bed. I feel the warm wetness of his tongue against my clit.

I whisper, “Oh fuck Zayn. This isn't gonna take me long.”

He smiles against me “Oh, is that so?”

He slides another finger inside of me and curls them upward. His tongue is licking over my clit so slow, my mind is racing and all I can think about is how much I want to feel his body pressed so tightly against mine. 

He pulls his fingers out of me and his tongue dives deep inside me, his thumb once again moves to my clit rubbing gently as his tongue moves in and out of my sex. His tongue plunges deep inside my sex, licking up and down my slit, up to my clit where he sucks gently on my clit then his tongue plunges deep inside me again. I feel the warm bubbling in my abdomen, I reach down and grab a fistful of his hair as my legs begin to quiver. 

“Zayn, I-I-I'm ss-s-so cl-o-o-se. I I I”

Zayn cuts me off as he looks up at me “Just let go, cum for me baby, I want you to let go for me.”

His tongue glides along my clit, to my opening and he plunges his tongue inside me. Licking rapidly, I can feel him hum against my sex as my insides tighten up and my legs shake. I moan loudly, my hips raise from the mattress, “Oh god, Zayn, oh goddddd, hhhholy, shit. Fuuuck” He grabs my waist pulling me hard against his mouth so he can have access to lick me as firmly as possible and keep me high as long as he can. “Mmm, oh my god, Zayn” My breathing is hard and staggered as I reach out and grab for him. Begging for more of him.

His tongue still moving slowly against me he glances up at me through his long beautiful eyelashes giving me a small smile.

“That was so amazing, you taste fantastic and the way you move your body, the way you just let me take you all the way is fucking hot Andrea.”

“Come here Zayn, you want to see how I move my body. Then give me what I really want. I'll show you how my body can move.” Giving him a big lustful smile.

“Mmmm, I can't say no to that, you are so tempting.” 

He smiles and begins sliding his body against mine. When he gets close enough his lips land on mine with such intensity, our mouths moving rapidly with one another, tongues tangling and exploring. I reach my hand down to where his cock is pressed against me. Grabbing it firmly in my hand wrapping my fingers tightly around his shaft I begin pumping my hand up and down. 

Zayn presses himself hard against my body, moving his mouth from mine and to my neck he   
whispers, hot breath against my skin, “Andrea, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want   
to push you to do anything you don't want to.”

I reach up and place my finger against his lips. “Shhh, Yes Zayn, this is exactly what I want. Now please don't make me wait much longer.”

Zayn grabs my face pulling it closely to his as one of his hands grabs at the back of my head and the other firmly grabs my breast. 

My hand still firmly stroking his hard cock. 

I look into his eyes as he leans in to kiss me again, “condom?”

“Shit yeah, hold on, don't move.”

Zayn pulls the blankets back, turning his head toward me and stealing a glance before he climbs out of bed and walks over to the bureau where his bag sits open. He reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out a small foil packet. He turns around looking me dead in the eye.

“Why are you biting your lip Andrea?”

He continues walking toward the bed, I can't take my eyes off of him and he finds it highly amusing as he's smiling all the way over to the bed. 

I sit up as he gets to the edge of the bed. I stretch my arm out opening my hand, palm up, “Right there Malik, give me the condom.”

He looks at me and with hesitation he places the foil wrapped condom in my hand and gives me a half smile. 

I wrap my other hand around his shaft, moving my hand up and down slowly, leaning my head toward his shaft I hear him gasp as my tongue connects with his balls. I lick gently a few times then take one of his balls in my mouth, sucking gently and swirling with my tongue. I then trail my tongue up the length of his shaft, liking the precum off the tip of his cock and gently taking the head in my mouth, licking and sucking softly on the head of his cock. Zayn hums as he pushes his hips against my mouth, pushing his cock all the way into my mouth as he grabs some of my hair in his fist. 

I remove my hand from his shaft and rip the top off the foil packet. I remove the condom from the packet and gently place the condom at the head of his cock, tilting my head up to look at him, his eyes are wide as he runs his hands through my hair resting his hand on my neck. I slowly start to unroll the condom down his shaft and his mouth drops open letting out a small moan. 

“Mmm, Andrea, you know exactly how to make me weak.”

I unroll the condom to the base of his cock, looking up at him I smile. Zayn leans down and places his lips against mine as he climbs onto the bed cupping my face in his hands while rubbing my cheek with his thumb “Are you sure Andrea?”

“Zayn,” I grab his face, one hand on each cheek, looking him dead in the eye, “Yes, Zayn, I'm sure. I would have stopped you if I wasn't ready. I am ready for you. I want this with you Zayn. I want to have this connection with you and show you how much I love you. I want to feel your body against mine, I want to hear you moan and whimper at my touch, I want to take you all the way to the best orgasm you've ever had.”

Zayn's hand glides down my torso to my sex, he slides his finger into my slit and begins pumping it in and out slowly as his mouth consumes mine. He whispers into our kiss, “I can't wait for that best orgasm I've ever had.” He smiles against my lips and pulls away. 

Zayn gently pushes my back down onto the bed and straddles me, leaning down and taking one of my nipples in his mouth. He gently plays with it, licking, sucking and gently nibbling. While he kneads my other breast in his hand. 

Zayn slides back slightly so he's on his bent knees between my thighs. He looks at me and winks as he takes his cock in his hand and moves it to the opening of my sex and gently slides the tip in. I let out a small moan as my back arches slightly from the bed. “Ohhh, Zayn.” 

He pulls his cock out of my slit looking at me with a big smile and winks again. “Ready baby?”

“God yes Zayn, I'm so ready. Please don't make me wait.”

Zayn sits up on his knees then leans down against my body and places a long, firm kiss against my mouth. I part my lips giving his tongue a chance to slide in between my lips. I can feel the tip of his cock against the slit of my sex as we spend a few minutes kissing. He's slowly moving his hips around so the head of his cock keeps brushing against my opening. He stops moving his hips and gently slides his cock into my slit. Slowly he slides his cock in and out of my sex as our mouths continue ravaging one another.

Zayn moves his mouth from mine and slowly begins placing kisses along my ear and down to my neck. He inhales and whispers “Are you okay?”

Breathing heavy and my body tingling with excitement I whisper “Yeah, I'm good.” As I reach up to run my hands through Zayn's hair pushing it back out of his eyes. He looks at me with the biggest smile and I roll my hips against his pushing down against his cock feeling it fill me completely. I begin moving in time with Zayn, rocking my hips against him each time he slides in deeper. I wrap my legs around his waist and nibble at his ear lobe and I whisper “Faster baby, faster and a little bit harder.”

Zayn buries his head in the crook of my neck and thrusts into me hard as he speeds up, in and out, pulling all the way out so just the tip is still inside me and slamming into me over and over. I can feel his breath hard and hot against my neck.

“Roll over Zayn. I want my turn being in control.”

Zayn lets out a small growl and slowly begins to pull out, then quickly slides back inside me, he pulls out slowly again and lays down on top of me. He immediately beings ravaging my mouth with his. Running his hands through my hair and sucking gently on my neck. I push against his chest and he takes the hint rolling off of me, allowing me to turn and face him as he lays down on his back next to me. 

I gently and slowly trail my fingers from his waist up his torso and spend a little time caressing his nipples. I lean over and gently lick at the nipple closest to me while running my fingertips over his other nipple and playing with it in my fingers. Moving my mouth up his chest and my body leaning against his. I slowly climb on top of him, pressing my chest against his, kissing and sucking at the tender skin of his neck, slowly up to his mouth. 

I slowly begin moving my hips in a circular motion, pressing my slit firmly against his cock garnering a smile and small growl from Zayn.

I slowly run my hand down Zayn's torso feeling every inch of his skin beneath my fingertips, feeling him shudder at my touch and his breathing become heavy and inconsistent. Goosebumps erupt over his skin and he lets out a small moan as his tongue sweeps across his lips. He smiles that smile that melts me and I grind my sex against him. 

His hands move to my face running the pad of his thumb along my lips. Through his heavy breathing Zayn whispers "Andrea, I can't wait to be inside you again. Feeling your walls hug me so tightly."

With that I move my hand, reaching for the shaft of Zayn's cock, he's very hard. I lick my lips and place my fingers at the head of his cock, it twitches and my stomach fills with butterflies as my excitement level builds. I slowly, yet firmly run my hand down his shaft and grab on to the base of his shaft. I start to lower myself onto his cock as he lets out a long loud moan and takes in a deep breath as I slide down around him. Sitting down onto him firmly I start grinding my hips, moving back and forth.

Zayn moves his hands to my hips and sits up pulling my chest tight against him and sucks gently at the sensitive skin of my neck. A moan escapes my lips and my head rolls back in pleasure. I start to slowly stir my hips and he presses his cock harder against me so I speed up the movement of my hips against him. I take his eagerness as a queue from him to move to the next stage. 

I lean my head forward moving my mouth to his ear and whisper to him "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet Mr. Malik."

"Uhhh, yeah, I'm grrr-eat, just enjoying the mo-o-o-ment. The way your body feels against miii-ne and the way I feel inside you. If this is what heaven is like I wanna die now."

"I'm ready to take you there baby. Are you ready Zayn?"

"Wherever you are taking me I'm ready." His lips make contact with mine and my mouth opens with a small gasp. He reaches into my hair and pulls my mouth hard against his and his fingertips sweep over the erect nipple of my breast.

I wrap my arms tightly around him and pull myself slowly up off of his lap. He takes in a deep breath, "Oh-h-h god Andrea." 

I continue to move up and down his shaft as our mouths are at war with one another. I pull my mouth away from his and his eyes open slowly as his head falls back. He smiles and his eyes sparkle with delight and lust. "Don't stop now, please."

"Oh no, I'm just getting warmed up, there's no stopping now."

I push my hand against his chest forcing his back down against the mattress and I lay my torso against his, gently moving my tongue along his ear and then back down to his neck. I pump my hips faster sliding his shaft in and out of my slit. I suck at the skin just below his ear and my mouth trails down toward his mouth. 

He is starting to moan a lot as he's quietly talking to me "You are incredible Andrea and I wish this moment would last forever." He places a long kiss against my lips. "I don't want to leave you, I don't want to be away from you.” He kisses me hard. “I don't know if I can go days, weeks without seeing you. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I want to fall asleep with my body pressed against yours,   
every night. I want to wake up and place a soft kiss on your lips every morning."

I slow for a moment as I feel the heat building in my abdomen. Slowly I pull myself all the way up to his tip then slide down quickly and rock my hips back and forth.

The sound of our heavy breathing is now in sync. 

Zayn wraps his arms tight around my waist and whispers, "It's my turn now."

He gently pulls his cock out of me and I let out a small gasp as he twists his body to roll us both over. 

I roll onto my back and he quickly lays his body against mine, using his knee to spread my thighs apart a little more and he pulls himself partially up onto his knees. He leans his face down toward mine and our tongues begin playing with one another as he pushes his hips toward mine and slowly slides his cock inside me. "Mmmm, so wet, you feel so good." He pumps slowly into me a few times. 

I tighten my walls around his cock and lock my ankles around his waist pulling his hips tightly against me causing his cock to go in deeper. "Zayn, I don't want to stop. I don't want this to end. I want you so bad."

Zayn reaches for my hands, interlocking his fingers in mine and moving my hands next to my head. As our bodies slide against one another, he presses against my hands and raises himself up off of my body slightly.

Small fast strokes as his cock pumps in and out of me, the bubbling starts again and I start breathing faster and harder. 

"I'm ready baby, cum for me Andrea. I want you to cum for me baby. I want you to go first."

My eyes flutter open and I'm looking straight into Zayn's eyes, filled with lust and happiness. He smiles and breathily, through small moans, whispers "Let go for me baby," then leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. 

"Zayn, I'm so close. I don't want to cum yet, I want to hold onto this moment for as long as I can."

Zayn's movements speed up, his hips slamming harder against me and his cock going deeper into my sex. His fingers squeeze tighter around my hand.

I can't stop myself, I feel my orgasm build to its release. My breathing is hard and irregular and I dig my fingers into the back of Zayn's hands. I suck and bite at his shoulders and neck, sucking hard at his 

chest. "Zayn, oh god Zayn, mmm, it feels so good, faster please." 

Zayn's torso falls down onto mine as he breathes against my neck "Oh baby, o-o-oh, I-I-I, oh shit."

I unlock my ankles and begin moving my hips in time with his, grinding into him hard each time his cock gets deep inside of me. I feel his legs stiffen and his grip on my hands tightens a bit again. 

"Andrea, I can't get enough of you." Zayn sucks at my neck, leaving a kiss against my neck, then my lips.

His movements speed up again, small fast strokes in and out of my sex, he moves my arms straight above my head and his mouth to mine. "Oh fuck, o-o-oh, I, oh god".

His mouth takes over mine with such ferocity as his moans become louder. I feel him twitch inside of me and he moves his mouth from mine. His movements are hard and fast then begin to slow and his moans become quieter turning into just heavy breathing. He squeezes my hands once more and unlocks his fingers from mine. He wraps his arms around my neck and lays his head down with his face in the crook of my neck. 

"Andrea. I've fallen in love with you. You've made me feel things that I've never felt before. I honestly don't know how I am going to handle being away from you."


	18. Clean Up

Zayn pulls his face back away from my neck and looks at me. He looks so serious and I think a bit sad. 

"Zayn, I don't know how I'm going to do it either. But we'll get through this. I know we will." Zayn leans down to kiss me and whispers as his mouth gets close to mine. "I am so happy I have you. I am so lucky that you are so positive about this.” He places a light kiss on my lips, then on my cheek. “I never dreamed I would come over to the states and fall in love. Never. So I never even gave it a second thought as to what I would do if that happened. Now here we are, I'm in love with you, so in love with you.” He kisses my lips again, tracing my mouth with his finger. “We live thousands of miles apart and I don't want to leave. I don't want to be without you."

Zayn places a firm kiss against my mouth. I part my lips begging for him to give me one last taste, one last war of our tongues. He quickly gives in to my lust for his kiss.I can feel myself getting lost in the moment. I can feel my body beginning to tingle and my chest is getting tight.

Zayn pulls away and whispers against my cheek, "Andrea, are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed at the moment. I have so many emotions, so many feelings, so many thoughts."

Zayn lays his head on my chest. “I love having this time alone with you. Just laying here in the quiet listening to your heart beat.”

A tear slips out and runs down the side of my face. I try pleading with myself not to cry. Please, please don't do this, please don't make a fool of yourself. I can feel the stinging heat as my eyes well up with tears. I'm trying so hard to hold them in so Zayn won't notice. I don't want to do this. I don't want to get all emotional and cry like an idiot.

I can feel the tears start slipping out of my eyes sliding down the sides of my face and dripping down onto the pillow. I run my hands through Zayn's hair trying to keep him occupied and keep him from noticing my tears while I try to compose myself.

I take a deep breath trying to clear my head and make it stop. Zayn lifts his head from my chest leaning in to give me a kiss.

“A-Andrea? Baby, you're crying.” Zayn sweeps his hand across my face and wipes some of the tears away. “Baby why? I knew I shouldn't have let you make the decision to have sex today. I knew I should have stopped it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed the subject. Please don't cry baby.”

“No, Zayn, it's not the sex. I promise.” I lean into him and kiss him passionately on the lips. “Don't think that, please, the sex was wonderful, more than I could have ever dreamed, and I wouldn't change my decision for anything. I don't even know exactly why I am crying to be honest with you. I am so happy, yet I feel so sad. I'm so fulfilled but I feel this strange emptiness. I'm confused by all of the feelings I'm having right now. But the sex is definitely not the reason for my tears.”

Zayn rolls over onto his back, “Come here baby, I want to hold you. It's going to be hard being apart, I know, but I think with time we'll get used to it and it will get easier”

I move close to Zayn and he wraps his arms around me tightly, pulling me as close as he can against his 

body. He kisses the top of my head and I lay my head down on his chest, turning my face away from him so he can't see my tears, just in case they don't stop.

“Andrea, I love you baby and I will not hurt you. I'm so sorry I have to go home. I wish like crazy that I could stay, I really do. But, I also need have that talk with my parents and Perrie. And it seems so much more pressing and important now than it did before. ”

“Oh Zayn, I'm sorry. I completely forgot that you have to go home and deal with that situation. I hope it goes ok.” I'm so happy he can't see my face right now because the pain I feel in my chest at the thought of him not ending things with Perrie and instead breaking my heart and me into a million pieces is very real at this moment and I'd be lying if I tried to tell myself I wasn't completely terrified.

“It will be so much easier for me to explain to my parents my feelings and what is in my heart now that I've felt everything that I have with you. I said you've made me feel things I never have before and I meant that.”

My heart drops and I furrow my eyebrows turning my head to look up at Zayn, “You aren't going to tell your parents about us when you get home, are you?”

“No, no, not right away. I don't mean I am going to tell them about you, but knowing what it feels like to love someone and feel things on a level I never have before will make it easier for me to explain to my parents why things aren't going to work between me and Perrie. I know now what it feels like to really love someone. Telling Perrie it's over should be easy, and it will make sense. I don't want to hurt her but I think the damage is already done. I just have to put an end to all of her pain and the lies.”

I roll over so I'm laying with my head on Zayn's chest, facing him.

Zayn reaches his hand down and brushes my cheek, wiping away some more tears from my face.

“Please don't cry anymore baby, everything is going to work out. I promise I will come visit as much as I can. I love you. I want to be a part of your life, Samantha and Layne too.”

“But Zayn, what if you can't end things with Perrie? What if you get home and realize you just can't? I don't know if I can go through that. I'm so scared. I'm so afraid of losing you when in every sense of the word I've just found you.” The tears are coming faster now and I can't seem to make them stop. I pinch my eyes closed tightly in an attempt to make them stop and Zayn tightens his arms around me. He places soft kisses against my forehead, my cheek, my nose and finally my mouth.

“That is not going to happen. Please trust me when I say this to you. Andrea, I love you, I am in love with you. I've never felt anything remotely similar to this with Perrie. I am not going to stay with her just because that would be the easy thing to do. You said it yourself, staying with her would be unfair to her and to me and now to you too. Staying with her would be lying. I'm not going to live a lie for the rest of my life.”

“I trust you Zayn and I love you too.”

Zayn sits up and pulls my face to his, kissing me. He whispers against my lips “I hope so baby. I love you. So much.”

Zayn glances over to the clock on the bedside table, “We probably should get out of bed and get cleaned up if we want to go have lunch with your kids.”

I look over at the clock, “Holy shit, it's almost 11:00. Zayn, I don't have anything to wear. I didn't bring a change of clothes. I can't wear that same dress today.”

“You could wear that same dress, but there has to be a shop down here where you can get something. I'd love to see you in that dress some more, if I'm being honest.”

“Oh good lord Malik. Are you crazy? I can't afford to shop down here. I'm on a single mom's budget.”

“No, Andrea, I mean I'm buying you an outfit. Let's go pick up something.”

“No I don't want you buying me anything."

"Miss Long, you are my guest and you get no say in whether I buy you gifts or not. So, let's get cleaned up and go find you a new outfit, the best kind of gift, one you get to pick out yourself"

"Do we have time Zayn? If we are going to have lunch and you have to leave, promptly, at 2:30?

“Yeah, we have time. Come baby.”

Zayn grabs my hand and turns around walking toward the bathroom.

“We're just going to do this together, it'll go faster that way.” Zayn turns and winks at me as he flips the switch for the bathroom light. He turns around with a huge smile on his face and wraps his arms around my back and kisses me as he pushes my hair back away from my face. “Are you ready? Because I sure am, in more ways than one.”

“Of course you are." I look down at his erect cock. "You men and the lack of control over your penises." I laugh out loud, "I'm ready.”

Zayn loosens his arms around me and turns toward the shower, turning on the water and checking the temperature. “Ok, it's perfect.” He reaches for my hand.

I grab his hand and he outstretches his other hand offering for me to walk in before him. I step in front of him and into the shower, Zayn hums, "mmm, you do something to me Andrea, I could just stand here looking at you as you shower and I'd be perfectly happy."

"Well, please don't. I wouldn't be very comfortable in that situation."

Zayn steps into the shower and pulls the door shut, "Now this is how I like to clean up." With a smile he leans over and kisses me. I quickly duck under the water and wet my hair, running my hands through it to make sure it's good and wet, then I step out from under the stream reaching for the shampoo, "Your turn Malik, I'll work in my shampoo while you use the water."

"Look at that, you have a little plan and everything." Zayn laughs. "I love you, you're so cute with all your little things."

I laugh, "All my little things? Nice play on words Zayn. Wanna sing it to me?" I smirk "I just figure it's getting the best use of our time if we kind of trade off using the water while the other shampoo's, soaps and stuff."

"No, you're exactly right. But give me that shampoo and I'll help you while I wet myself down."

I extend my arm giving Zayn the bottle of shampoo. He reaches for the bottle and grabs my hand too, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Turn around Andrea."

I do as requested and spin to face the shower wall. I hear the shampoo lid flip shut and feel Zayn's hands in my hair, rubbing the shampoo into my hair, pushing all my hair up to the top of my head and scrubbing the shampoo into my hair to make sure each strand gets clean. It feels so good having someone else wash my hair. Very relaxing and kind of erotic if you will. 

Zayn's lips make contact with the back of my neck and I gasp. He sucks lightly placing small nibbles along the back of my neck as his free hand reaches around and cups one of my breasts. I roll my head forward enjoying the moment of extreme pleasure, "mmm, that feels so good Zayn."

I feel a smile against my neck and the hand that had been on my breast moves to my shoulder while the other hand is still holding my hair in a pile atop my head so it's away from my neck. 

Zayn pulls my back against his chest and I feel his erect cock against my ass. Zayn reaches down pushing his cock down so it's now between my legs.

"mmm, ah-h-h Zayn, we-e-re gonna run out of t-i-ime" I say through my panting breaths. I tighten my legs around his erect cock and begin moving my hips back and forth causing his cock to rub against my slit.

Zayn moans loudly, "Andrea, so naughty baby." He releases my hair and grabs my chin pulling my head back against his shoulder and sucks hard on my neck as he begins pumping his hips in time with mine.

As he gets harder his tip starts hitting my clit over and over. I feel like I can't catch my breath as I'm panting hard and moans fall from my lips. Zayn whispers right against my ear, "Turn around baby and look at me."

I turn around to face Zayn. His hand cups my chin and he pulls my face against his, his tongue diving into my mouth and his hand quickly moves down to my slit. He begins slowly rubbing my clit and I moan loudly against his lips.

I move my hands to the back of Zayn's neck and my fingers grasp onto the flesh of his neck tightly as I feel him slide his finger deep into my slit. I whisper yell, "Oh god". He starts sliding his finger in and out of my slit, his breathing increasing and I can feel his heartbeat against my chest. I can't hold in the small moans each time his finger slides deep inside me.

Zayn presses his mouth to my ear, gently rubbing his lips along my ear and whispers "You like that baby?"

"Mmmhmmm, do I ever, fuck it feels so good."

Zayn lets out a low growl and turns our bodies so now I'm standing in the shower stream, he pushes my back against the wall of the shower then slides his fingers inside me again. I raise one of my legs and wrap it around his waist giving him better access and he pulls his finger out of my slit rubbing my clit with his thumb and his other hand pressed against the wall right next to my head as he leans in and presses his mouth hard against mine, his tongue is moving so fast around my mouth as his hand moves faster rubbing my clit, back and forth from my slit to my clit dipping his finger inside me each time.

The hand that was pressed against the wall quickly snakes around me just below my shoulder blades and he pulls me close to him as the head of his cock quickly slides into my slit, he breaths out a long loud moan. "O-o-h-hh, Andrea, fuck. Mmmm, I couldn't resist taking you one last time." He sucks hard on my neck, my hands pulling at his wet hair, rolling my hips in time with his. He reaches for my other leg pulling it up and I wrap it around his waist, locking my ankles behind his back and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

His head is tilted slightly back as he pumps his cock in and out of my slit. "Fuck, I gotta stop baby. I'm gonna cum." He slows his strokes in and out of me. "We don't have any protection."

"No, Zayn" breathlessly I beg, "Please don't stop, please. I'm on the pill so we'll be ok."

Zayn leans his head down to look at me, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just please don't stop."

"Are you comfortable or is this hurting you?"

"I'm good, really, you're not hurting me at all."

Zayn licks his lips and slowly he slides his cock into my slit again. He begins to speed up, his hands grab onto my waist as his thrusts become harder and faster. Lightly bruising my chest with his mouth as he sucks on the tender skin lost in his world of ecstasy.

I feel that familiar and pleasing burning and bubbling arise in my abdomen and my walls begin to tighten.

Through breathless pants Zayn whispers, "Yeah baby, that's it, good girl, cum for me."

"No Zayn, you first this time. I want to feel you first. Are you close?"

"Yeah, so close, mmmhmmm"

Zayn lets out a low growl and thrusts hard against my sex, "Oh shit baby, ahhh"

I feel his cock inside me twitching as his thrusts become smaller, but faster and harder.

I wrap my arms round his neck, one arm bent and running my fingers through his hair as moans begin to fall from my lips. My head rolls back in pleasure and his mouth immediately comes down onto the tender flesh of my neck sucking and nibbling. I clench my legs tightly around him as my walls tighten around his cock and my sex throbs. I rock my hips against him getting the best of him, taking him deep inside me. His thrusts become slow and sloppy as his mouth moves to mine.

Panting with shaky legs I move my mouth away from Zayn's mouth and cup his cheeks, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "That was incredible. Wow. What got into you?"

"You, that's what. I can't have your perfect and beautiful naked body in front of me without completely losing my cool. You do something to me Andrea and I have to admit it scares me a little but at the same time I love it. The feelings, they are so intense. I've never felt anything like this before. I feel like I lose all control when I'm with you."

Zayn gently slides his cock out of my slit and places me back on my feet on the shower floor. My legs are weak and shaky but Zayn holds his arms around my waist to help steady me. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, no I'm fine, my legs are just a little weak and shaky is all. Once the blood gets back into them I'll be fine, in fact I'll be great after such an incredible shower."

I wink and run my hand along his chin. He smirks, placing a light kiss against my lips, "I love you Andrea."

"I love you too Zayn. Now I think we had better finish cleaning up and get moving."


	19. Gifts

I reach for the bar of soap to finish washing up so we can get out and go do a little shopping then meet the kids for lunch.

Zayn grabs my hand, “No, wait, give that to me.”

“Zayn, we can't do this again.”

“No Andrea, I promise I will keep it under control, just let me do this. This may very well be the last time I touch your naked body again for a few weeks. The thought of that is actually very painful for me right now.”

His words make my heart sink a little and immediately I feel a sadness sweep through me. I sigh, looking up to meet his eyes, handing him the bar of soap. I grab his hand and pull him close to me and kiss him softly, “I'm going to miss you so much. Now stick to the task at hand.” I smile and gasp as Zayn's hands come in contact with my body.

He's running his soapy hands down my arms and up my torso as he pauses for a few moments taking both of my breasts in his hands kneading them gently, “Zayn, please.” A quiet moan slips from my lips as he smiles and leans in to kiss my lips softly.

“Don't worry, I'm not taking it that far. I just wanted to feel them in my hands again. And hearing that moan again is delightful.” He winks and gives me another soft kiss.

I lean into him and immediately begin to dominate his mouth with my tongue. Tasting every last bit of him. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and pulls me tight against him. We're melting into one another when I pull back from our kiss and look up at him.

“I don't want you to go home Zayn. I don't want to be without you. I don't want to think about you and miss you.”

“I know, I wish I could stay longer. But I promise I'll be back in a few short weeks. I don't think I can be away from you more than a few weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to be away from you at all, but we have to do this. There is no other way right now.  I'm sorry baby.”

“I know, Zayn, I feel like I'm being so selfish. I'm sorry. I know we'll make it through this. It's just going to take a lot of work and time getting used to not being able to see you. We probably had better get out of this shower and get dressed and on the move or we aren't going to have time for lunch with my kids.”

Zayn slowly loosens his arms around me. He looks down and points “Look what you did, you got me all ready to go again. I think all I have to do now is look at you and this will happen. I'm afraid just thinking about you will remind me how good you make me feel, how good it feels to be inside you and this will happen.”

I place one hand on each of Zayn's cheeks and kiss him softly. “I love you Zayn Malik. You are nuts but I love you.”

Zayn reaches around me to shut off the water and leans in close, “I love you too Andrea Long.” He places a light soft kiss against my lips then steps out of the shower handing me a towel.

“Can I have another one for my hair, please?”

Zayn dries himself and grabs my towel from my hands to dry my back.

We make our way into the room and dress quickly.

“Ready?” Zayn asks.

“No, not exactly, but I have no make up or hair product here so I'm just going to have to go with this just fucked and fucked again look.”

Zayn laughs and grabs my arm pulling me against him, “I love that just fucked and fucked again look, wanna make it times three?” He winks and runs his thumb down my cheek to my chin and tips my face up toward his and kisses me hard, letting out a small moan “Oh what have you done to me Andrea?”

“Don't try putting the blame on me Mr. Malik.” I smile then turn and grab my wristlet off the bureau. I turn back around and wrap my arms around Zayn's neck, giving him a long kiss. “Come on, no more sex right now, we don't have time. We need to get moving so I can see my kids.”

Zayn grabs his wallet off the bureau pushing it into his pocket and grabs my hand.

As we are walking down the street, toward the Old Market, to do some shopping Zayn leans in close to me as he slinks his arm around my waist pulling me close and whispers “I really do wish you would just wear this dress again today. It looks stunning on you.”

“No, I can't wear this again. If I do the kids will know I never went home. At least if I change my clothes it might look as though I went home to sleep.”

Zayn abruptly stops, “Here, let's go in here. I like that,” as he points to an outfit in the window. A short skirt with a really cute top and knee high heeled boots.

“But Zayn,” I whine, “I don't like skirts, and short like that, I don't know, and the boots, really? For a lunch date with my kids? It seems a bit much.”

“Okay, maybe not for the lunch date, but I want to buy you that outfit and I want you to wear it when I see you next.” His eyes are begging me to say yes.

“I'll try it on, I'm not saying I'll let you buy it though, so don't get your hopes up.”

“I'll settle for you trying it on, but you have to come out so I can see it. Promise me.”

“Okay, geez Malik. You are a bit over the top about this.”

“I just think you'll look really hot in that outfit. What's wrong with me wanting to see you dressed up and looking hot while you are on my arm? Showing all the guys what I've got and what's mine. God the thought turns me on.”

“Anything seems to turn you on lately Zayn.” I turn so I can see where I'm going as we enter the shop.

Zayn wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back against him and lays his head in the crook of my neck, lips touching my ear. Which sends a chill shooting up my spine. “Yes, where you are concerned everything turns me on Andrea.”

A tall slender lady walks over to us. “May I help you?”

Zayn slides next to me, leaving one arm wrapped tightly around my waist and points toward the front window, “Yes, that outfit there, in a size,” Zayn turns to me letting me answer.

“Size 12 please.”

“And the boots? What size?” the lady asks.

“Oh a 10 please.”

The lady, whose name tag reads Barbara, leads us to the back of the store to the dressing rooms. She unlocks one of the doors and hangs the clothes on the wall placing the boots on the bench, “There you are ma'am, I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes and see how everything is working out for you.”

“Thank you Barbara.”

I turn to walk into the dressing room and Zayn grabs my arm spinning me around to face him. “Oh, I can't even wait to see you in this outfit.” An enormous smile takes over Zayn's whole face as he leans in close to me and kisses my mouth sweeping his tongue across my lips before pulling away.

I wink at him as I walk into the dressing room and close the door.

I remove my clothes and slowly drop them to the floor, as I kick off my shoes I hear a low moan come from Zayn as he's standing outside the dressing room.

“Zayn.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, it's just, well I know what you look like on the other side of this door and it woke up my senses, if you know what I mean.”

I pull on the top, it actually looks ok on me, then I pull the skirt up my legs and zip the back. I use my hands to flatten it out a bit then sit down and pull on the boots. I stand to examine myself in the mirror.

“Well?” Zayn asks from the other side of the door.

“I don't know Zayn.”

“Let me see, please? Please come out and let me look at you?” He begs. “If you don't come out, I'm coming in, I don't think you want that, or maybe you do,” I hear him whisper through the crack of the door.

I quickly turn the handle of the door and pull it open and Zayn practically falls into the room on top of me.

“Whoa, holy shit. I am buying this and you will be wearing it when I come see you in a couple weeks.” He says very to the point. “You look hot, like going out dancing all night and picking up guys at the club hot.”

“Oh please Zayn, you are so full of it.”

“No, really, you look so hot. Now get back in there and put on your own clothes before I take you right here in this dressing room.”

“Oh, really, right here? That sounds hot Malik.” I reach out and use my finger to trace his ear, down his neck. Zayn shivers and inhales deeply.

Through hard breaths he manages to breath out, “Don't, not here, not now. This won't end good, I'll probably get us kicked out of here before I can even buy that outfit. Now get dressed.”

Zayn pushes the dressing room door shut.

I turn to pick up my clothes off the floor and get dressed. I stand and place my clothes on the wall hook as I feel a hand against my neck and a warmth against my ear, “I really do want to take you right here, right now. It's taking all the willpower inside me to not rip that bra and panties off of you and make you mine again.” Zayn turns me to face him kisses me hard, moving his mouth to my neck placing light kisses against my neck as he slides his finger in my panties against my slit, “Oh and your so wet too. I wish we had time. I would love to feel you around me once more.” Zayn slides his finger slowly into my slit.

I let out a small moan and immediately connect my mouth to his neck quieting the sounds coming from my mouth. “Zayn,” I breath out, “We have to get out of here, I can't.”

Zayn slides his finger out of me, quickly licking it clean “Mmm, so sweet,” he turns to look at me with such a lustful look in his eyes.

“Oh Andrea, the things you do to me. Now how about you give me the outfit, I'll go pay for it while you finish getting dressed. I wish I didn't have to leave this afternoon. I've never felt so torn about hitting the road and going to the next city but I really don't want to leave you.”

I hand the outfit to Zayn and pull the door closed again. I take in a deep breath and I finish getting dressed. I exit the dressing room and head to the cash registers. Zayn is standing at the register with a bag and an arm full of clothes in the other. I raise my eyebrows at him and he smiles.

“I found a few other things I think you should have.” He smiles at me weakly with a look of pleading in his eyes.

“Zayn, I don't need these. I don't want you buying me all of this stuff.”

“Too late, I've already bought them. But do you want to try them on or just hope they'll fit? You need an outfit for today so I bought this pair of jeans and a nice top with some sandals. And the other things, just remember these are my gift to you. I don't get to take you out to dinner and wine and dine you for a few weeks so this is my way of wining and dining when I'm not able to be here.”

“Okay, this once Malik, but please don't make this a habit. As far as trying them on, I'm afraid we don't have time. We'll be late if I do.”

“Take this one, the outfit for today, and go put it on. At least we'll know if this one fits and then if anything else doesn't fit Barbara says you can bring it back and exchange it. But if I see a credit on my credit card that you came back and returned all of this I will make sure you pay for returning my gifts.”

“Oooh, pay for it huh? Hmmm, maybe I should return it all just to find out what my punishment will be.” I turn and wink at him.

“Can I put the other items in a bag for you Mr. Malik?” Barbara asks reaching for the clothes he has slung over his arm.

“Yes that would be perfect. Go baby, go change into this outfit and we'll go get your kids.”

I take the outfit from Zayn and head back to the dressing room. I change out of my dress and into the outfit Zayn has picked out. I look in the mirror and smile, he really does have good taste. And it's as if he knows what I like but adds his little bit of flare, what he wants to see me in, within reason. The top he has picked out is really cute, it's shades of pink and purple with a little bit of a dark green. A v-cut neckline with  ruffled sleeves reaching down to the top of my bicep. The jeans fit perfectly, hugging me in all the right spots making my, not so perfect figure, look really good. And the shoes, the shoes are so cute. They are silver with a low heel, jewels across the wide strap covering my toes and open at the end. I must say I don't look too shabby.


	20. What a Day

I step out of the dressing room and make my way back to the register where Zayn is waiting. As I come around the corner Zayn looks up, drops the bags from his hands to the floor and walks up to me placing his hands on my hips stopping me from moving any closer. He looks me up and down then moving his eyes back to mine.

“Andrea, you look so beautiful. I really like this outfit on you,” he smiles a big smile. “Turn around for me, please.” I step back from him and turn around slowly. “I did a damn good job shopping for you if I do say so myself,” Zayn winks at me grabbing my wrists and pulling my arms around him, leaning in close and placing a gentle kiss against my lips. “We had better get moving so we can go grab some lunch.”

Zayn turns and walks over to pick up the bags by the register. “Thank you Barbara, you were very helpful.”

We walk out of the shop and start our trek back up the hill to the hotel.

Zayn starts talking as my brain is trying desperately to process everything.

“You look so good in that outfit Andrea.”

I stop and turn to look at him, “Zayn, you were going to buy me an outfit, you bought me six outfits, SIX Zayn,” my voice is getting louder. “I can't repay you. I can't. I feel helpless right now and terribly guilty.”

Zayn drops the bags on the sidewalk and stands there looking at me. “Andrea, I love you, I bought you these things because I wanted to. You deserve them. I know you can't pay me back for them, I don't want you to. That's the point. I don't want any money. These are gifts, that is what people in love do some times, buy gifts for those they love. I love you Andrea and if I have failed in any way to get that point across to you I am sorry,” Zayn reaches his hands out placing one on each side of my face. His eyes staring into mine desperately trying to read me. He uses both thumbs and rubs them against my cheeks as a small frown takes over his lips. He speaks slow and quietly, in a very soothing voice. “I don't want you to pay me back for these things. I want you to wear them and when you do I want you to think of me and know how much I love you and how much I would rather be here with you than any other place on earth. I don't want you to be angry because I bought you these things. I don't want to argue with you right now, just before I have to leave. Please don't be angry.”

I sigh and my shoulders drop as a small tear slides down my cheek.

Zayn wipes it away and kisses my forehead. “Don't cry. Why the tears baby?”

“I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. I don't know if I can be the girl you want me to be. I don't want you feeling like you have to buy me things all the time. I do just fine on my own and I am very independent so you buying me these gifts all the time is very hard for me to get used to.”

“Andrea, you are everything I want. You are more than good enough for me. What has gotten into you? Why the sadness and feelings of inadequacy all of a sudden?”

“I don't know Zayn, when I was in the dressing room the last time putting on this outfit I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that scared me. I am so afraid I've become too attached to you. I'm afraid you are going to leave today and somewhere in the next few weeks, before I am able to see you again, you will realize this relationship is not what you want. You'll find some other girl much more beautiful and younger, who you find fits your ideal better. I'm just scared Zayn. I've fallen for you, so hard, and I have never felt this drawn to someone in such a short time. It's insane the way you affect me.”

Zayn reaches for my hand, “Baby, get all of those thoughts out of your head, now. I am not leaving you. I don't have any interest in even looking at other girls. I don't want anyone but you. You've also made me feel things I've never felt before. My heart aches every time I think about the fact that I have to leave you this afternoon and I won't see you for a few weeks. I don't know how I am even going to do this, but I have to because this is my life. I will miss you every single minute of every single day. Don't think that I won't. I love you. I love you so much. Now let's get ourselves back to the hotel and get your kids. I'm starving and I'd like to enjoy lunch with you and the kids before I have to leave.”

Zayn kisses me gently on the cheek and reaches down to pick up the bags. I reach over and take the bags out of his left hand sliding my fingers between his and locking our hands together.

Zayn turns to look at me and winks. “Thank you Andrea, thank you for being you and for being my girl. I know this isn't going to be easy at first but I think we can make it work and it will get easier.” He squeezes my hand gently and we continue our walk up the hill to the hotel.

As we are walking up to the entrance of the hotel I hear “Mommy, mommy I missed you,” I turn to see Layne running toward me. I immediately drop the bags to the ground and wrap my arms around him, picking him up and hugging him tight. He kisses me on the cheek and tightens his arms around me, “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too baby.”

Samantha comes over and hugs me, “I missed you too mommy, but I had so much fun with Harry, Niall, Louis and Liam. We went to Sky Zone and we jumped and jumped and jumped until Niall threw up, then the other boys decided we'd probably jumped enough and came back here to swim,” Samantha giggles.

“Hey, that was supposed to be our secret,” Niall laughs and picks Samantha up off the ground tickling her then spinning her around placing her back on the ground and tickling her until she's screaming in delight.

“Oh Niall, please stop. I can't stand that ear piercing shrill screaming,” I beg him to stop.

Zayn then asks, “So kids, have you any ideas where you want to eat?”

Samantha runs over and stands close to Zayn, looking up at him pleading “Can we go to Wheatfields?”

“Wheatfields? What is Wheatfields?” Zayn asks looking in my direction.

“Yeah, yeah, Wheatfields, they have the best macaroni and cheese and fondue,” Layne chimes in.

“It's a yummy restaurant where you can get just about anything. They serve breakfast all day long so you can have pancakes or french toast for dinner. Please Zayn, please can we go?” Samantha wraps her arms around Zayn begging.

“Mmmm, breakfast all day long. I had the best breakfast this morning, I wish I could have that all day long,” Zayn looks in my direction and winks as a huge smile spreads across his face.

I shake my head at him but I can't contain the smile that takes over my face. “Yes breakfast was quite delicious this morning, I agree.”

“If that's where you kids want to go then Wheatfields it is.”

Samantha jumps up and down “Oh thank you Zayn, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much. Yummy, I can't wait.”

Samantha gives Zayn a big hug and Layne joins in.

Zayn wraps his arms around both of the kids and pulls them into a big hug. He then stretches one arm out to me and grabs my hand giving it a squeeze then releases my hand wrapping his arms back around the kids. I'm standing here watching Zayn and my kids and I can feel the lump in my throat growing as I'm fighting to hold back the tears.

Zayn looks over at me and smiles as I'm just standing there stiffly in place, concentrating on keeping the tears at bay. Zayn frowns and kisses Samantha on the top of the head then hugs Layne and comes over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. “Baby, are you okay?”

I bury my face against Zayn's chest. “No. Yes? Oh I don't know. It's starting to hurt. I've tried so hard all day not to think about you leaving but now the reality is hitting me full on and I just want to hold onto you and not let you go. Watching you with my kids makes me so happy, yet so sad because I know this is something I'll only see rarely. Hell, getting to see you at all is going to be rare. It just makes me want to stop time.”

Zayn runs his thumb along my jawline, tilting my head up to look at him, he leans down and gently places a kiss on my mouth as he wipes a tear from my cheek. “No more tears. I'm not leaving you, I will be back as soon as I can get back to see you. We still have some time, let's take these kids of yours and go have some lunch. No tears, I want to see that beautiful smile on your face.” Zayn kisses me and wraps his arms tightly around me, whispering in my ear “I love you, I love you so much,” he kisses my cheek, backing away from me and grabbing my hand.

“Samantha, Layne, it's time to go eat,” I call out to them.

“Awww, mommy. Do we have to go already? Niall was gonna play some futbol with me,” Layne says in a whiney voice.

“Yes, we do. We have to go if you want to eat. Zayn wants to have lunch with us before he has to leave and that doesn't give us a lot of time. If you want to go to Wheatfields then we need to go now.”

Layne huffs and comes walking over with his head hanging to the ground.

Niall calls out, “It's okay buddy, we'll play futbol next time I see you. I Promise. I can't wait.”

Zayn grabs my hand and we walk off toward the car.

The driver opens the back door of the limo and we all climb in.

“I love this car Zayn”, Layne says while looking around the interior. “Can you bring this car every time you come see us?”

Zayn laughs out loud, “I don't think this car will be necessary _every_ time I come see you. But then again you never know buddy, maybe I will.” Zayn turns and smiles at me, leaning close to me and I feel his lips brush my ear, he whispers, “You're totally worth renting this car every time. Maybe next time we can have a little private time in here. If you know what I mean.” Zayn quickly nibbles my ear lobe before pulling away and running his hand up my thigh while sweeping his tongue slowly across his lips.

We pull up in front of Wheatfields and both kids squeal, “Yay, Wheatfields.”

“Yum” Samantha says as she climbs out of the limo.

Zayn steps out behind Samantha, stopping and stretching his hand out to me helping me out of the limo. I exit the car and he quickly slides his arm around my waist sinking his fingers into my side squeezing gently.

I lean my head against Zayn's chest and link my arm around his back.

We walk into the restaurant and are seated immediately. Strangely there is barely anyone here.

Pretty soon I hear some chatter and then a squeal. I lift my head and begin to turn it just as a young girl comes walking over to our table. “Zayn, are you Zayn Malik?”

“Yes love, I'm Zayn,” he turns to me.

I nod my head excusing him to meet his fan, “Yes, of course. I don't mind.”

Zayn stands from his seat.

“Oh god, it's you, it's really you. C-can I, well, maybe get an autograph?” Asks the fan.

“Of course you can babe.”

By this time both kids are watching intently. Layne whispers, “That girl is acting so weird.”

I begin to laugh as Samantha shoots him a very dirty glare. “She likes him, a lot. He means as much to her as Louis means to me.” Her hand comes up and smashes across her mouth as a gasp escapes.

I smile across the table at her “Louis huh? So, you _are_ a Louis girl? I knew it.”

“Oh mommy, he's so sweet and so kind and so funny. He's so funny mommy. He makes me laugh all the time and he let me stay with him and watch TV when all the others were playing video games. I don't like video games, you know that. Oh and he's so cute too,” Samantha giggles blushing slightly.

“I knew you liked him, I knew it and you kept telling me I was a liar,” Layne says very matter of fact.

I feel a tap on my shoulder interrupting my intent concentration on the argument between my kids about Louis.

“Baby can you take a picture of me with this beautiful girl?”

“Yeah, I sure can.”

I stretch my hand out toward the very excited girl, “Hi, I'm Andrea.”

The smiling girl takes my hand and shakes it, “I'm Rachel. It's really nice to meet you Andrea. I've kind of heard a little bit about you. The other girls are right, you're so pretty.”

“Awww, thank you. You're very sweet.” I take her phone from her and snap a few photos of the two of them then hand the phone back to Rachel.

“Look at them and make sure there is at least one good one,” I say as she takes the phone from me.

Zayn reaches over and places a small kiss on my cheek, “Thanks baby.”

“Can I have a picture with you too? I would love to show my friends that I met Zayn and his girlfriend. You are so nice, I'm so happy Zayn found a nice girl, and you're so pretty.”

“You really are too sweet and of course I'll have a picture with you.” I walk over and stand next to Rachel. “You'll need to give Zayn your phone sweetie”.

Rachel lets out a nervous giggle, “Oh yeah.” She stretches her arm out handing her phone to Zayn.

Zayn snaps a few photos and gives the phone back to Rachel. “It was really nice meeting you Rachel, but I've got to finish eating so I can get on the plane to the next city. Have a lovely day babe.”

Rachel walks up close to Zayn and asks if she can hug him, he leans in and gives her a hug, then she steps back and smiles, “It was really nice meeting you both. I'm so sorry I interrupted your lunch.” Rachel smiles a small timid smile and turns to walk away waving to us as she exits the restaurant.

“Well that was weird,” Layne says.

I smile at him, “Layne you don't understand, I'm sure it seemed weird to you but I thought it was very sweet.”

Zayn moves his hand under the table and starts rubbing my leg, resting his hand on my thigh. “Yeah Layne, you don't understand these crazy girls,” he turns his head to me and smiles. “They love, very strongly,” he leans over and kisses my cheek.

I turn and smile at Zayn as I place my hand on his, wrapping my fingers into the palm of his hand and he squeezes it tightly. “We certainly do have a different kind of heart and feelings than boys do. But, Layne, you will come to understand this in a few years.”

The four of us continue to talk through the meal. We have a wonderful lunch and it's so comforting to watch and listen to the interaction between Zayn and the kids.

The waitress comes to clear the plates away and leave the bill.

Zayn puts his napkin on the table and squeezes my hand. “Ready to go?” he asks.

Maybe, not really, but I have to be, I think quietly to myself as I turn to Zayn and stand from my seat. I whisper toward him “Yeah,” I swallow hard and turn to face the kids so I don't break down completely.

The tears start to silently fall down my cheeks as we walk from our table to the front door. I'm trying so hard to be strong and stop the tears from falling but it's a fruitless effort.

Zayn stops at the hostess stand to pay the bill. I slow and hesitate a moment but decide to keep walking toward the door.

As we walk outside I have Samantha on one side and Layne on the other, each of their hands in mine. Samantha can tell how upset I am and is squeezing my hand every minute or so, indicating that she knows and showing me her love, trying to comfort me.

We walk over to the limo and the driver opens the door. Both of the kids climb in and seat themselves. Zayn motions to me to get in before him. I start to walk forward and he puts a hand on my shoulder “Wait.”

I stand up and he reaches for my hand turning me around to face him. He looks me in the eyes and a small frown takes over his face.

I can't talk, I can't even move because I feel as if the very second I move or try to speak the flood gates are going to open and I'm done for.

Zayn reaches out and rubs the tears from one of my cheeks, “I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you, I don't know how to do this, I don't know what I can say or do because I've never been in this situation before. I've never felt this way about someone. I've never felt so strongly about anyone, other than my family. I think I'm just as scared as you are Andrea and I will do anything I can to make it easier, anything.”

Zayn takes my hands in his, squeezing gently, “What can I do? Can I do anything?”

I squeeze his hands and swallow hard as I start to talk. My voice is shaky and I have to speak slowly so that I don't break into sobs. “No. This isn't your fault. I know you're doing all that you can. I know we can do this, it's just so hard. As rarely as I get to see you, now having to say goodbye to you after having such a wonderful time the past 24 hours and having no idea how long it will be until I see you again just makes my heart hurt. I love you Zayn and I never dreamed that my feelings for you would be so strong so soon.”

Zayn pulls my hands toward him bringing my body against his and wraps my arms around him then releases my hands. He wraps his arms around me pulling me in tightly and kisses my nose. “I love you Andrea, so much and I will be back to see you in a few weeks. I don't want to see you hurting like this. Seeing you upset is breaking my heart.”

“I'm sorry Zayn, I've tried so hard all day not to think about this part of the day but it's inevitable that the day, the weekend, would come to an end.”

Zayn runs a hand up my back and pulls my head near him, he kisses my cheek and whispers, “I love you, I’ll only be gone a short time. Just think about our time together when I see you again in a few weeks. We will have such an incredible time. And I'll be able to stay longer. Those thoughts are what is going to get me through the next few weeks. Thinking about looking into your beautiful eyes, the way my name sounds when you say it, the feel of your arms around me and the way your mouth feels on mine. We'll talk every day while we're apart. I can't express enough how much I love you and how badly I want to stay. But right now we had better get back to the hotel and back to the boys.”

I move my hands placing one hand on each side of Zayn's face pulling his face toward mine and kissing him so softly. His arms wrap tighter around me and I move my arms wrapping them around his neck. I slowly pull my mouth from his, leaving a peck on his lips. “I love you Zayn Malik. I can't even believe how lucky I am. Yes, we'd better get you back to the boys.”

We both climb into the limo and Zayn sits as closely to me as possible taking my hand in his, wrapping the palm of his hand over mine and curling his fingers into my palm. I tighten my hand over his as I look over at him and he smiles the most beautiful genuine smile and I know in that moment that I've never fallen so completely in love with any person as quickly as I have with him and though it happened so fast it feels so right.

I place my other hand over the top of our linked hands. I smile and mouth so quietly, “I love you Zayn Malik”.

“What took you so long?” Layne asks as Zayn and I buckle our seat belts.

Zayn smiles at him, “Nothing gets by you does it Layne? We were just talking. I needed to talk to your mom about something.”

“I know what it was.” Layne contorts his face. “You wanted to kiss her, with your tongue in her mouth, and you didn't want us to see. That's so gross.”

Layne makes a strange gagging sound and Zayn laughs out loud, so loud and he almost slides off the seat. I start laughing. We're laughing so hard and I try to compose myself.

“No, buddy, you're wrong this time. I wasn't kissing her like that, though I did kiss her. We were talking about me leaving and when I'll be coming back.”

“Oh. Well thank goodness. Because when you guys kiss like that it really is gross.

“When will you come back Zayn?” Samantha asks.

“It's gonna be a few weeks, maybe three or four.”

I let out a small sigh and Zayn squeezes my hand tighter.

“I'll take care of my mom while you're gone. But you have to call because I know I can't keep her happy all by myself.” Samantha smiles a timid smile.

“Oh, no worries babe, you can bet I will call every day, at least once every day.”

We pull up in front of the hotel and get out of the limo. Zayn walks to the front to talk to the driver. The kids and I walk around the other side toward the entrance of the hotel. We sit on one of the benches under the trees in the courtyard.

Zayn finishes talking with the driver “Okay baby, kids, let's go up.”

Zayn takes my hand in his and we walk into the hotel. Through the lobby and to the elevator.

The doors come open and we step onto the elevator. Layne squeals, “Can I push the button?”

“Sure buddy, 15th floor.”

Layne pushes the button and the elevator moves slowly.

“I told the driver to wait for you and I've already taken care of paying him.”

“Zayn, you didn't have to do that. We could have caught a cab.”

“No, this was my treat. Just let him take you back home.”

When we step off the elevator the boys are milling around the hallways and the bodyguards are walking about too.

“Well, I was beginning to think you changed your mind and weren't going to the next city with us,” Paul yells as we start down the hallway.

“What? You mean I can make that choice Paul?”

“No, not really Zayn, but I'm sure it's not the first time someone has done it and I'm sure you wouldn't be the last.”

We walk to Zayn's door and he slides the key card opening the door we go inside. He packs up the few things he had left out when we left this morning.

“Can I go find Niall?” Layne asks

“Yeah, sure you can. Sweet pea did you want to go with your brother and see if you can find the boys to tell them goodbye?”

“Yes, I would like to find them and tell them goodbye. We'll be back in just a little bit,” Samantha says as they walk to the door.

“Why don't you just stay down in their room and we'll meet you there in a few minutes,” I turn and give Zayn a small smile.

“Okay mommy, we'll see you in a few minutes.”

The kids walk out the door and Zayn walks swiftly over to the door and locks it. He turns to face me and smiles. “Come here baby.”

I walk toward Zayn and he takes a few steps closer to me and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. He nudges my chin with his nose and begins kissing my neck, up to my ear and whispers, “I really wish we had more time. I want to get you out of this outfit and kiss every inch of your body.”

I moan and run my hands through his hair pulling his mouth to mine. We begin kissing so deep and passionately. Zayn slides his hand under my top and palms my breasts over my bra, squeezing and moaning into our kiss.

“Zayn, I think we better stop. If we take this much further I won't be able to stop.”

Zayn pulls his head back and looks me in the eyes, “I guess you're right.” One more quick peck on the lips and we walk out of the room to meet the boys.

We all walk out of the hotel through a back entrance to where there are four vans parked.

The kids come running in followed by Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam.

Harry comes walking over and I get this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach watching him come toward me. “Hey Andrea. Your kids are awesome, I mean really awesome. Thank you for letting them hang with us. And you, you're quite special. I can see that you make Zayn very, very happy and I love that. He deserves a good girl like you,” Harry stands in front of Zayn and I smiling.

“Thank you Harry, that means a lot coming from you. You're an incredible human being.”

I glance over at Zayn for a second to read him, then I lean in and pull Harry into a tight hug. “Thank you for everything Harry. You'll always mean something special to me,” I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and we break our hug. Zayn comes over standing so closely to me that I can feel the heat radiating off of his body.”

“Alright boys, we need to leave for the airport or we won't make our flight.” Paul calls out to the boys, “Say your goodbyes and load onto the vans.”

I walk over and thank Louis, Niall, Liam and Harry for hanging with the kids while Zayn and I went on our date and spent some much needed time together. I step back away from the boys and watch Samantha and Layne say their goodbyes.

As I'm standing in the parking area watching the kids with the other boys Zayn walks up behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his hands around my waist. “You okay baby?” Zayn kisses my cheek.

I turn my body so I am facing him. “Yeah, I think I am,” leaning into kiss him. “I'm gonna miss you so much. You'll call me tonight when you get there?”

“Yeah of course baby. I had better get onto the van so we can get to the airport. I love you Andrea. I'll call you when we get there. Promise no tears?”

“Yeah I promise. Now kiss me and get on that van.”

Zayn pulls my face so close to his and kisses me long and hard. Our tongues tangled with one another and my hands sliding into his hair, down his back and into the pockets of his jeans pulling the hard bulge in his pants against me. I smile into our kiss. “I love you Zayn and I hope you're this happy to see me in a few weeks.”

“I love you too baby, I'll call you in a couple hours”

Zayn and the boys load into the vans and pull away from the hotel. Samantha, Layne and I wave to them until we can't see them anymore.

“Are you okay mommy?” Samantha asks. “I know you're going to miss Zayn a lot. I'll miss him too. He's so nice and I still think he really likes you a lot.”

Tears are welling up in my eyes again, “Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay. It's hard. I don't get to see him very often and when I do get to see him the time just goes too fast. How about we go get some ice cream after we get home?”

We walk over and get into the limo and begin our ride across town.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, First, for taking so long to get a new chapter posted. Obviously with Zayn's departure from the band I had some emotional stuff I had to work through and writing this chapter was not easy. Second, once I dealt with the emotional stuff I had a terrible case of writers block. Third, that this chapter is so all over the place and seems to lack cohesion, honestly I am not happy with this chapter but I needed to just get through it. Now I can start fresh on chapter 21. Bear with me, I promise it will get better. :)


	21. NOT A CHAPTER.. AN UPDATE AND APOLOGY

For anyone who follows me and may have started reading Whirlwind...

I had horrible writers block for so long, then my schedule became utter chaos so I've been on a, very unplanned, hiatus of sorts. But, I'm back. I've been re-reading my story and discovered the early chapters are pretty awful. I will be fixing it up and hopefully getting it all finished in the coming months. I won't be publishing any updates until I have it complete. I know how it is to wait an eternity for updates that never seem to come. I don't want to do that to you any longer. As soon as it's done I'll be republishing all of the chapters I have published already in addition to the additional chapters (that final number I don't know yet.) Please, please bear with me while I re-work this story. I promise I won't disappoint you. AND I've already started another story and hope to have that one done in the coming months as well. I apologize for not updating in forever.

~Becky

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to gift this work to CupKatyCakes because she is my first random reader who has commented and given me a real desire to write. I apologize for my slow updates lately. After Zayn quit I had a hard time writing and when I sat down to write about a month ago I have had terrible writers block. The cobwebs are starting to shake loose so things should speed up again soon. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
